Cons of Disney
by AnimationNut
Summary: Two teen con artists are magically transported to the Disney universe. They instantly see a money opportunity of a lifetime and start stealing iconic items from every land. Soon they become fugitives in the Disney world with no way home. Chaotic? Yes.
1. Unintentionally Wishing Upon a Star

**Heey! This story will take place in a multitude of Disney worlds, so you can request one you want me to write about. The only requirement is that is has to be one of the fifty animated Disney movies. :) I only own my OC's, nothing else. Reviews would be awesome, but not flames.**

**Unintentionally Wishing Upon a Star**

Tracy Adams smiled sweetly down at the child before her. "So what do you say kid?"

The young boy hesitated and stared at her. He really loved his gold watch. But a watch that could magically transport him back in time? That was way cooler than some gold watch! "You got a deal!"

Tracy grinned and handed the kid a blue plastic watch with glowing red and green buttons. "You have made a great investment. You are going to go far in life kid."

The boy cheered and eagerly fastened the watch to his wrist. "This is so cool! I'm gonna go back in time and see the dinosaurs!" He tore off across the park, his little red sneakers slipping and sliding in the dewy morning grass. Tracy snickered and snapped the gold and diamond watch across her wrist and admired the glare the sun cast off of it.

Serena Lockhart rolled her green eyes and stared at her best friend. "Come on Tracy. The kid was only eight!"

Tracy tied her long blond hair into a ponytail and smiled. "Well it's his fault. He shouldn't be so gullible. It's time he learned a harsh lesson on life. And honestly? To go see the dinosaurs? Unbelievable."

"I'm pretty sure that was a family heirloom."

Tracy shrugged. "Now it's another wad of cash to our investments."

Serena smirked. "And if his parents come to get us arrested?"

Tracy grinned. "Come on Serena. We're the best con artists this town has ever seen!"

"We're the ONLY con artists this town has ever seen." Stacy pointed out.

"Whatever. The point is we have over six thousand dollars in savings. And another two hundred with this baby!"

Serena laughed. "All we gotta do is crack out the fake ID's and pawn it off at the pawn shop."

...

Tracy exited the pawn shop, her bright blue eyes sparkling with glee as she shuffled through the green bills in her hand. Serena tucked her raven hair behind her ears and hurried after her best friend. "Another day's work."

"Soon we'll be able to save enough money to go to California." Tracy smiled with satisfaction and stuffed the bills in her pocket.

"Sun and surf, here we come!"

Tracy and Serena laughed and high fived each other. A few people walking past gave them dirty looks. It was well known in Bayview that those two girls were trouble to be around. Both were orphans and only thirteen, but some of the greatest tricksters in the world would admit they had some competition. They swindled young kids out of their possessions and sold them off to other kids at a higher price. If what they were given was valuable enough, they pawned it off. Serena had made them fake ID's that stated they were eighteen. They looked like young adults too, so it wasn't that hard to trick others. Heck, tricking others was what they were good at.

"Do you see what I see?" Tracy asked.

Serena followed her gaze and spotted a twelve-year old admiring the ruby bracelet on her wrist at the corner. Serena smirked and winked. Tracy leaned against a lamppost and watched as her best friend approached the pre-teen.

"Hey."

The girl glanced up at her cautiously. "Hi."

"That's a really pretty bracelet you got there."

The girl smiled. "Thanks! My aunt got it for me. It cost a lot, but she said it was worth it."

Serena widened her eyes. "She certainly got ripped off. Do you know that if you wear that for a long period of time your wrist will turn GREEN?"

The girl paled. "R-really?"

"Oh yeah. My cousin had it happen to her. It was really nasty. She has to hide in her room now because she is so ashamed. But if you want, I can take that off your hands for you." She smiled reassuringly. "I can send it to my uncle and he can get your money back. He's a jeweller. He knows people."

"Wow! Thanks!"

Serena quelled a smirk as the bracelet was placed in her hand. "I'll meet you in the park next week and give it back, nice and new."

"Ok! Thanks a lot!"

Tracy snorted as the girl took off. "That was way too easy."

Serena snickered. "I know. But now we got at least five hundred for our funds."

"Yeah..." Tracy glanced up at the dusk sky. One large, silver star sparkled in the orangey sky. It had been quite the day. "I just wish there was more of a challenge, ya know?"

"I wish there was more of a challenge to." Serena agreed.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a whirlpool of sparkle dust and silver glitter. "What's going on?" Serena cried.

"I don't know!" Tracy called back, eyes wide in disbelief as the ground beneath them disappeared and they started tumbling through air. "But I don't think I'm gonna like where we are going!"

**Kind of an odd concept for a story I know. But yeah :) I do not know how con artists really act or how they...con, so I tried to make it as believable as possible. Review please!**


	2. Roaming the Pride Lands

**I do not own Disney or the Lion King. Review please :)**

**Roaming the Pride Lands**

The silver sparkles danced away, leaving the two teens coughing and trying to regain balance after that dizzy ride.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

Tracy sat up and fixed her blond hair. "I have no clue. It might have been an eclipse or something."

"I'm pretty sure an eclipse doesn't do that." Serena muttered. She took a moment to glance around the surroundings and paled. "Um, Trace?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're in Bayview anymore."

Tracy frowned and glanced behind her and gaped. Serena was indeed correct. They were surrounded by an open plain that seemed to go on for miles, with a funny shaped rock far off in the distance. The grass beneath them was dry and the dirt was hard. But what was odd was the fact that everything seemed...bright. So bright it seemed cheerful and cartoonish.

"Where ARE we?" Serena asked in disbelief.

Tracy focussed on the funny rock in the distance. "I've seen that thing before. I just can't place it."

"Well. There's really nothing to do than go take a closer look." Serena stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans and started walking. Tracy hurried after her.

"Are you crazy? It'll be hours before we reach that rock!"

Serena sighed. "Unless you have a better plan, then I suggest we keep moving."

Not having a plan at all, Tracy scowled and kept walking. The sun heated up her shoulders and caused sweat to roll off of her face in large drops. It was about two hours in when Tracy collapsed.

Serena groaned and halted. "Come on Trace! We gotta keep going!"

"Can't...make...it. Go...on...without...me."

Rolling her green eyes Serena picked her friend up and piggy-backed her. Tracy grinned and wrapped her arms around Serena's neck. "This is much better."

"Drama queen." Serena muttered with a smirk. It took a few more hours, but they finally made it to the strange rock.

"Now that we're closer, do you recognize it?"

Tracy frowned and studied the formation thoughtfully. "It's on the tip of my tongue."

A deafening roar caused both girls to shriek and fall flat to their stomachs, concealed by the tall grass. They tensed with fear when they saw a lion with a red mane stride to the very tip of the rock. The wind blew his mane gently, and the lion seemed to be listening for something.

Tracy froze and stared harder at the lion. No...It couldn't be. "Does that look like Simba to you?"

Serena stared at her friend. "I think the heat has finally got to you."

"No! It's Simba!"

Serena glanced at the lion before widening her eyes in disbelief. "You're right! But that's impossible! Disney doesn't exist! I mean, the company and the actors and the person do, but not the animation they create!"

"This is so weird..." Tracy whispered. "Wait a minute! Remember that star in the sky?"

"Yeah."

"We wished for more of a challenge! It was the star from Pinocchio! Our wish came true!"

"It explains why everything is so colourful, but why the Disney world?" Serena asked.

Tracy shrugged. "I have no clue. All I'm thinking about are the endless items we can collect."

Serena glanced at her friend nervously. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Tracy asked. "We made the wish and it came true. Now we should take full advantage."

"Trace, whatever we steal might not exist in the real world if we bring it back."

"When we bring it back," Tracy corrected.

"HOW are we going to get back?" Serena shot back.

"...no clue. I'm sure we'll figure it out. And even if the stuff doesn't exist in our world, you can't tell me there isn't at least one black market around this place."

"In the Pride Lands? I highly doubt it."

Tracy rolled her blue eyes. "I meant in Agrabah and places like that. Now what can we take from this place?"

Serena sighed and peered through the tall grass. Simba had left. If there was any time to make a break for it, it would be now. "What about that crazy monkey's stick?"

"Rafiki's staff?" Tracy thought about it and grinned. "Why not? There's really nothing else of value here."

Both girls stood up and crept as far away from Pride Rock as they could. Soon they were jogging across the plains in search for Rafiki's crazy tree/home.

"I really wish I watched the Lion King more often..." Serena muttered, swatting a bug from her face in disgust.

"As long as we don't run into Scar."

Serena frowned. "Didn't he die at the end of the movie?"

"Maybe. I can't remember." Tracy paused and listened intently. "Do you hear that?"

Before Serena could answer a plump reddish pig burst through the reeds and halted at their feet. Serena shrieked in shock and stumbled backwards. Tracy glanced at the meerkat perched on the pigs head and struggled to think of their names.

"Timon and Pumbaa?"

Timon stared up at them in surprise. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own land or something?"

"Maybe they got lost, Timon." Pumbaa then glanced up at the shocked duo. "Where are you from? You don't like Agrabah people...are you from Kauai?"

Serena and Tracy glanced at each other before Tracy spoke. "Yes we are. We were out for a stroll when we took a detour. Would mind pointing us in the right direction?"

Timon gestured towards the right. "All ya have to do is keep walking in that direction. You'll reach the border soon enough."

"Thank you very much," Serena thanked the meerkat and smiled. "By chance would you happen to know where Rafiki lives?"

"In the first tree you see if you keep going straight." Pumbaa directed cheerfully. Timon whacked him on the head and Tracy quickly thanked the big before the two took off.

"What'd you do that for?" Pumbaa complained.

Timon frowned. "I don't like the vibe I'm getting from those girls. They dress weird and...I just don't like the feeling."

"Should we tell Simba?"

"Maybe we should. Just in case."

...

Serena and Tracy stared at the gnarled tree that was Rafiki's home. Serena glanced at her best friend and said, "So you want us to grab the stick and run for possibly ten miles straight?"

Tracy grinned and gestured towards the zebras that were grazing near the tree. "We have a ride."

Serena widened her green eyes. "Trace, these animals are intelligent. They can TALK. I don't think they'll give us a ride like the horses back in Bayview."

"We'll just have to see, won't we? Go get the stick."

Serena nervously ran a hand through her raven hair and shuffled cautiously up to the tree. She found a stick on the ground and she picked it up. The monkey was in the tree, humming something. The girl gently swung herself up and landed neatly on the limb of the tree.

Rafiki glanced up at the girl that was balancing herself on the branch beside him. "What brings you here child? A little far from home, hmm?"

Serena bit her lip and reared the stick back. "Sorry about the headache."

She swung the stick and knocked Rafiki right across the head. He hit the ground, stunned. Serena spotted the strange staff and scooped it up just as Tracy galloped in beside her. "Hop on!"

Serena gaped before hesitantly getting on. "This has to be a dream."

They took off across the plain. Rafiki jumped up and shouted after the two girls, but his yells were drowned out by the pounding of hooves. Serena craned her neck back and yelped. "SIMBA! HE'S COMING!"

Tracy looked back as well and groaned as she spotted the King leaping down the plains, snarling and gaining quickly on them. Serena quickly pulled her ankles as high as they could go. Tracy followed her move and shrieked when Simba advanced upon them.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"No one of importance. Serena! Hit him with the stick!"

"Staff," Serena corrected. She knocked Simba on the head and the lion fell back for only a moment before letting out a giant roar and coming after them again. Serena glared at Tracy. "Great idea. We haven't been here five minutes and we're already in trouble."

"We said we wanted a challenge."

"I don't consider that a challenge." Serena frowned and clutched the staff between her hands. "Then again, I did hit him over the head with a stick. That's cruder than our usual trickery."

"You hit him with a stick?" Tracy asked in disbelief.

"I don't have practice in out conning a monkey!" Serena cried.

Pain suddenly shot through her leg. She hissed in agony and realized Simba had managed to take a swipe at her ankle. Blood dripped from the cuts and Tracy gaped in shock before snarling and angrily snatching the staff from her hands.

"Go back to your rock, Simba!" Tracy snapped and swung the staff with so much force it caused Simba to fall over and give them enough time to reach the border.

Tracy spotted the vast beach and wrapped an arm around Serena. "One...two...THREE!"

They jumped and landed on the soft sand. Tracy stared at the ocean and crowded beach in awe before staring at the dry lands they had just come from. Simba was now prowling the border, growling.

"What is you purpose?"

Tracy glowered. "None of your business. We got what we wanted, no be gone."

"King Mickey will not be pleased with you two. You do not belong in this world."

Tracy ripped off her decorative sequined scarf and wrapped around Serena's cut ankle. "The mouse? Please." She helped Serena stand up and both girls glared at the lion.

"We're ready for whatever you throw at us." Serena snapped. "And be sure to tell Timon and Pumbaa that we'll be after them if the chance arises."

They made their way down the beach and Serena limped slightly. "How did you get the zebra, anyway?"

"I offered him some berries I had in my bag." Tracy grinned. "I'm amazed at what I can find in there. You ok?"

"Yeah. The pain will go away soon. I just have to get the cuts cleaned off." She paused and glanced around the warm beach. "Kauai, huh?"

"Lilo and Stitch," Tracy confirmed. "It seems like each world is separated by a border. And from the looks of it, not many venture out of their own land."

"It also seems like 'King' Mickey will soon know of our arrival and actions."

"As will every other land," Tracy finished. "We're getting off to a good start."

Serena rolled her eyes and tied the staff to her waist. "I already get cut by a lion, and you probably poisoned a zebra with those old berries you found in your bag. Yeah. A pretty good start I would say."

Tracy frowned. "I just would like to know where Scar was..."

"He died, remember?" Serena reminded her best friend.

"Yeah...but it just seems like no villain can really disappear."

"Most of them did. Jafar for one. The Shadowman. Frollo."

"I guess. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Now let's see if we can get something for that ankle."

...

Rafiki rubbed his sore head and frowned. "Dose girls are trouble. Nothin' less. I can feel in me bones."

Simba sighed and frowned. He paced the cave of Pride Rock and his shaggy mane swayed from side to side. "I agree with you there, Rafiki. But where did they come from?"

Timon shrugged. "No clue. But I'm more worried of the fact they're gonna do us in when 'the chance arises'."

"Not if I can help it." Simba growled. "If they dare come onto my lands again they'll regret it."

Rafiki glanced off at the sun and thoughtfully said, "Maybe dere is hope."

Simba blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I have a strong feeling dat dey are here for a reason. Trouble dey may be, dey also have strong spirit."

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

Rafiki smiled. "Been a while since me staff been out of my possession. Takes a real fighter to get it from me."

"They hit you with a stick." Timon pointed out.

"True. But I believe dat dey will do right in the end."

Simba sighed. "You give too much faith in those who deserve it, Rafiki."

"Ah. But dose that don't deserve it need it the most."

**Sorry if Rafiki is out of character :P I tried the accent too. Review please :)**


	3. Aloha!

**I do not own Disney or Lilo and Stitch. Review please :)**

**Aloha**

Tracy fixed the bandaging on Serena's ankle and smiled. "Better?"

"Much," Serena replied. They were sitting on the soft sand with the waves lapping against the shore. "But this still doesn't make sense to me."

"I figure we should just go with it. This is a total money making opportunity here!"

Serena gestured towards the staff that hung at her waist. "And we have this because...?"

Tracy sighed impatiently. "I have a goal. We need to take something from every land we visit. And this staff fits that category. Besides, someone ought to pay SOMETHING for it."

"Whatever." Serena muttered and rolled her green eyes. "So tell me. What's there to take from Lilo and Stitch?"

Tracy leaned back and thought for a moment. "How about her shell necklace?"

"Sticks and seashells. Oh yeah. We are totally bringing in the money." Serena scoffed.

"Oh shut up." Tracy snapped and stood up. Serena followed and the two girls made their way across the beach. Serena glanced at the shining sun in the sky and then stared at her friend.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Serena asked.

Tracy ignored her and picked up the pace. Serena half-limped, half-jogged after her. Soon they hit the main part of town and came upon the road that led to Lilo's house. Tracy smirked at Serena triumphantly and crept up the dirt road. They crouched in the bushes and peered through the railings.

"How do you propose we get inside?" Serena whispered.

Tracy frowned thoughtfully and allowed her blue eyes to roam until they came upon a drain pipe leading to an open window. Serena clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes as Tracy got up and started climbing.

"Are you coming?" Tracy asked.

Serena gestured towards her sore ankle. "I think I'll take it easy."

Tracy scowled and continued climbing, her sneakers slipping slightly on the siding of the house. She gripped the sill and pulled herself up a bit. The room was empty. And it happened to be Jumba's lair as well. Cautiously swinging one foot in, Tracy tiptoed across the room and peered around the doorframe. Empty.

She ran down the stairs and dove inside the elevator tube. She scowled when it did not work. "Dang it!"

With a sigh, she braced her hands against one side and balanced her feet on the other, so she was holding herself up. She inched her way up the silver tube until her fingers latched onto the landing above. She swung herself up and landed on the carpeted floor.

"Good thing I took gymnastics." Tracy wandered over to Lilo's desk and grinned in triumph when she found the white seashell necklace resting on top. She picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket.

"TRACY!"

Tracy jumped at the yell and ran to the window. She hastily yanked it open and stuck her head outside. She widened her blue eyes when she saw the extremely tall Captain Gantu pointing a large plasma gun at a stunned Serena.

_Wait, is he Captain? I mean, the series finale aired and all...no! Gotta focus!_

Tracy swung herself out of the window and landed on the ground. Gantu encased Serena in a large glass tube. "HEY! PUT HER DOWN!"

Gantu turned around and scowled at her. "Another one! What in the blitznak is going on here?"

_Why did you scream at him you idiot?_

The girl struggled, but she was certainly no match for the gigantic Captain. She sighed as she was stuffed in the tube with Serena. "Packed like a bunch of sardines."

"This is no time to make jokes!" Serena snapped and adjusted her sore ankle. "This is only the second land we've been to and we're already caught for the second time! We can't keep this up!"

Tracy waved a hand dismissively. "We'll get out of this."

"How?" Tracy demanded.

"Its glass, isn't it? All we have to do is break through it."

Serena frowned. "It can't be that easy."

Tracy arched an eyebrow and reached in her pocket. She pulled out her pocketknife and started hacking away. Serena closed her green eyes in exasperation. Tracy just killed her sometimes.

"Ha-ha!" Tracy cheered.

Serena snapped her eyes open and stared at disbelief the hole she had chipped in the glass. Tracy slipped through the jagged hole and Serena hesitantly followed. Tracy also amazed her sometimes.

Serena dropped to the ground and landed on her bad ankle. She could not help but let out a pained yell. Gantu whirled around and stared at the two girls staring wide-eyed at him.

"All right, I want to know who you are and what you're doing here!" Gantu whipped out his plasma gun and pointed it at them.

Tracy crossed her arms. "None of your business."

Serena tackled her friend out of the way and a green plasma blast nailed the spot Tracy had been standing in seconds before. "You got him mad!" She shrieked as the two girls ran, ducking past the plasma blasts.

Tracy wiped a fleck of goo off of her face. "This is good exercise. It'll get some strength back in your ankle."

"Honestly!"

The two girls burst through from the forest and came upon...Lilo and Stitch. They blocked their path and both were shocked to see them.

"Why are they all so surprised?" Tracy hissed, glancing at the little girl and alien with caution.

"We're not exactly from here!" Serena snapped and groaned when Gantu stormed up behind them.

"What's going on?" Lilo asked in disbelief. Stitch moved himself in front of her and growled.

"Get out of here Lilo." Gantu moved forwards.

Lilo's confused brown eyes wandered to the blond girl's pocket. A familiar shell poked out. "HEY! That's my necklace!"

Stitch growled and leapt at them. Tracy dodged and Serena instinctively kicked out with her good foot. Her sneaker-clad foot collided with the aliens face. As Stitch flew through the air the two girls dove into the cover of the forest once more.

"I'm not happy!" Serena shouted. Tracy just laughed and they continued running (or in Serena's case, half-limping half-running).

"Where are we going?" Serena panted; raven hair crowding around her face.

"I-"Tracy tried responding but her foot caught on a root. With a shriek she pitched forward and toppled down a small cliff. She would have been fine if her head hadn't struck the rock at the bottom.

The last thing she heard was Serena's pained shrieks before everything went black.

...

Lilo sniffed and hugged Scrump tightly to her. Stitch chattered reassuringly and patted the girl on the back.

"How did those two girls get here anyway?" Reuben, Gantu's sandwich-loving sidekick and Galley officer asked. He had been given a rushed recount of the afternoon before Gantu contacted the Grand Councilwoman.

"We have no idea." The Grand Councilwoman's face fizzled on the screen before coming in clear. "But from the sounds of it those girls are trouble."

"They stole my necklace. It was my Mom's." Lilo whimpered.

"We'll get it back. Believe me; those girls will pay for intruding in our world." Gantu snarled.

"Has the King been contacted?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Since you are part of the King's higher table, I thought it would be wise for you to pass it on to his Highness."

The Grand Councilwoman nodded curtly. "Very well. Inform me immediately if they are to arrive again, understood?"

"Understood."

"We are at peace with our world. No need for those miscreants to rile everyone up. They will regret the day they decided to intrude."


	4. Weary Travellers Tale

**I do not own Disney or Tangled. Review please :)**

**Weary Travellers Tale**

"Tracy? Tracy! Come on, speak to me!"

"Ugh..." Tracy moaned.

"Well...I guess that works."

Tracy blinked and slowly pushed herself up. Serena's worried face came into focus, and Tracy gingerly touched her head. It was wrapped up in bandages. "Where'd you get the bandages?"

"Your bag. You're right; you _do _have almost everything in there." Serena held up Tracy's black backpack and grinned. "You got a nasty bump when you rolled down the slope. I figured the bandages would protect it from more damage."

Tracy got to her feet and surveyed the meadow they had fallen into. The grass was lush, and the water in the nearby creek trickled soothingly down the cluster of rocks. "Okay...this doesn't feel like a cartoon."

She was right. Tracy and Serena had lost the cartoon glow and were a bit duller, more filled out. Serena pushed her raven hair behind her ears and adjusted the weight on her bad ankle and peered around. Her green eyes fell on a curtain of vines that looked strangely familiar. "Hey Trace?"

"Yeah?" Tracy asked, swinging her backpack on.

"Um...have you seen the movie Tangled?"

Tracy furrowed her brow and ran through the list of Disney movies she had seen. "That's the newest one, right? Yeah, I think I have."

"Well, that's where we are," Serena said and pointed to the curtain of vines. "And if my guess is right, then behind those vines is the hidden entrance to the clearing-"

"Where the tower is!" Tracy finished excitedly. Without another thought she sprinted across the grass and towards the hidden cave.

Serena sighed and pulled the staff from her waist and used it as a walking stick. "If Rafiki could see me now...he'd probably say; 'Dat's Karma right dere, child!'" She imitated the wise (and slightly crazy) monkey or baboon or whatever he was as she followed her best friend.

She whacked the vines aside and spotted Tracy ahead. The blonde had her hands on her hips and was gazing up at the tower. Serena took in the picturesque scenery and plopped to the ground, her sore ankle throbbing. "Do you have any painkillers?"

Tracy absentmindedly rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bottle. Serena gratefully took them and washed them down from the water in the stream. Hey, in the Disney world, almost everything was pure. Serena settled back down and shook her head. "Tracy, do you remember the ending of the movie?"

"Yeah. Rapunzel and Flynn move into the royal castle."

Serena threw up her hands. "Then why are we here? Besides, this is where Gothel died-or disintegrated or whatever-and it's creeping me out."

"I'm trying to remember the way to the Snuggly Duckling Parlour," Tracy said as she played the movie in her mind.

Serena shook her head and sighed wearily. She knew the Viking thugs had somewhat calmed down, thanks to Rapunzel, but she still didn't like the sound of-wait. "Um...why do we want to go to Viking central?" I am not going to like the answer...

"Well, we have to get into the castle in order to steal the tiara." Tracy stated matter-of-factly. She dug around in her pocket and deposited the shell necklace into her backpack. Serena stared at her best friend, stunned and horrified.

"But you can't!"

"You need to have confidence!" Tracy chided.

Serena bit her lip nervously. Stealing Lilo's necklace was one thing, but Rapunzel's tiara? That was special and no doubt important to her.

_Ah, so you finally grow a conscience._

Serena winced. Conning in Bayview was different; the orphanage had always been harsh to them and their inhabitants. They wanted out, so they conned a few people in order to get the money to leave. Granted, she felt a bit uneasy about conning children, but adults should know better. But conning in Disney? The biggest part of her childhood? That was...that was...just not cool.

But telling Tracy that wouldn't do any good. Tracy didn't have a family to begin with, whereas Serena lost hers in a car accident. Tracy figured that if the world was cruel to her, she would be cruel to the world.

"Right then. I think I remember the way. Let's go!" Tracy marched off and Serena scrambled to catch up.

"But we stand out like a sore thumb! We're in jeans, for heaven's sake!"

Tracy paused and turned her attention to the tower. Serena instantly regretted saying anything. "Well then, we'll just have to see if the Princess left anything behind."

The raven haired girl dropped back down in the grass. "You go ahead."

Tracy scowled. "But I climbed to Jumba's window last time!"

"And I'm crippled with a bad ankle. Have fun."

Tracy thrust her backpack into Serena's arms and stormed over to the cave. She yanked down some vines and went back to the tower. She tied a loop on one end of the vine and swung back. The vine sailed in the air and latched into the stone edge of the window.

"Don't fall!" Serena called as Tracy braced her sneakered feet on the crumbling wall and began to climb.

Her sneakers slipped on the rough stone, but she made it. Tracy hauled herself over the window sill and stood in the rather cozy tower. "Hmm..." She spotted Rapunzel's old wardrobe and opened the door. She grinned widely. "Jackpot!"

Serena glanced up as Tracy slid back down the vine; a bundle of clothes tucked under one arm. The blonde had ditched her jeans and hoodie and replaced with a brown skirt and a white shirt, collar rolled down and cuffs folded up. Her sneakers were replaced with brown flats and her blonde hair had been braided. "You look like a-"

"Don't want to hear it!" Tracy snapped. She tossed Serena her clothes and turned around, facing the tower and giving Serena her privacy. With a sigh the girl changed and stuffed her sneakers, jeans and sweatshirt into Tracy's bag. "There. Are you happy?"

Tracy turned back around and studied her best friend. She was now wearing a light green and white collared shirt, a dark skirt, black flats and a black traveller's cloak. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun. Satisfied, Tracy shouldered her backpack and set off with Serena reluctantly following.

...

"I can't believe you remembered..." Serena said in slight awe as she stared at the crooked Viking hangout.

Tracy grinned. "And you doubt my skills. Alright, let's get going. And remember, we're travellers and you got attacked by a wild animal and we need assistance to the castle. With luck, Rapunzel might be visiting her old Viking pals."

Serena sighed and limped along. She really didn't need to act when those painkillers had already worn off, her ankle was throbbing and it killed to put any weight on it. Tracy had insisted that she keep the scarf on, saying that it would make her seem more pitiful. Well...at least Rafiki's staff made a good walking stick.

Tracy entered the pub or whatever it was and instantly had to quell a grin. Rapunzel was singing along to whatever the Hand Hook Guy was playing on the piano. Flynn was staring at her with adoration, arms crossed and listening happily. Tracy halted and waited for the princess to finish her song, and Serena saw the way her blue eyes drifted to the sparkling tiara on her head.

"Hey! No kids allowed!"

Tracy jumped in surprise and accidently made Serena bang her sore ankle against the edge of a nearby table. She hissed in pain, her face turning pale green and she sunk to the floor. As a rather large and foul smelling moved forward threateningly to throw them out, Rapunzel cried, "Wait!"

Tracy managed to hold in a sigh of relief as Rapunzel hurried over, concern on her pretty face. "What happened?" She exclaimed, crouching down and studying Serena's bad ankle.

"We were travelling through the forest when a wolf came out and attacked us. It got my friend here in the ankle, but I think it got scared off when I started screaming." Tracy explained. "We were wondering if anyone in here could help." She bowed respectfully.

Rapunzel smiled. "Well, I'd be glad to help. We can take your friend here up to the castle and get her take care of."

Flynn frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Rapunzel cut him off. "We better hurry. A lot of blood has been lost."

Flynn caught the eye of the blonde girl, and she smiled innocently. However, being an ex-thief himself, he had an uneasy feeling about the two strangers that waltzed (or in the black-haired girl's case, stumbled) into the Snuggly Duckling. Especially the blonde one.

...

Serena lay back against the soft pillows and stared at her ankle, which was propped up by another puffy pillow. The scarf had been thrown out and replaced with bandages, and the village doctor had come by and spread some strange gunk on the cut. Serena had meekly protested the lavish treatment, feeling insanely guilty at what Tracy was about to do, but Rapunzel insisted, saying she loved to help.

Tracy was with Rapunzel now, walking around the castle and chatting. The King and Queen were happy that their long lost daughter was happy, and so they greeted the two 'travellers' with cheerfulness.

A knock came at her door. Serena glanced at the plush rugs and beautiful view out her large window and called, "Come in."

Flynn Rider opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. He studied her for a moment, and Serena could not help but feel uneasy. He was an ex-thief; no doubt he could sense a con artist a mile away.

Tracy's voice rang through her mind. _Stick to the story, and everything will be fine._

"I don't think I got your name." Flynn finally said, coming into the room and settling into a pile of cushions beside her bed.

_Tracy said to use fake names. Uh...she is really getting into this whole fugitive thing. _"Rose. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Flynn Rider." He held out his hand, and Serena shook. "So, where were you travelling to?"

"The village, actually. We wanted to restock before continuing on."

"And you plan on going to...?"

"Eastern Europe. No specific destination, we just wanted to find a place to settle."

"You seem a little too young to be travelling on your own." Flynn regarded her. "You're what, twelve?"

"Thirteen," Serena corrected. "No parents. They died a few months back and when no one would take us, we decided to find a place ourselves."

Flynn's features softened, just a little bit. "So you're related?"

_Well, we are practically sisters. _"Yeah."

"Well, I hope your ankle feels better." Flynn got up. "I better go see how Rapunzel is making out with your friend." In other words, he didn't trust Hannah (Tracy; no originality when picking fake names), and wanted to make sure Rapunzel was all right.

"Thanks. And thank you for all of this," Serena gestured around the room and at her freshly bandaged ankle. "We totally don't deserve such treatment."

Flynn paused at the door. "Why's that?"

"Basically poor orphans stumble into a pub, one with an injured ankle? You helped us out, and you're not expecting anything in return..."

"Everyone matters. And Rapunzel wouldn't feel right leaving anyone injured to fend for themselves. She actually tried to bring in a bird with a broken wing. I sent it to the animal doctor."

Serena couldn't help but giggle. "I can see that."

Flynn actually smiled and left. Serena felt red-hot guilt burning in her stomach as she settled against the pillows. Karma was most definitely going to come back and bite her in the butt-HARD.

...

"Rapunzel?"

The princess glanced up and smiled. She got up from the chair in front of the fireplace, which was casting an orange glow about the room, and hugged her husband happily. "Eugene!"

Flynn hugged her back and then held her out at arm's length. "So...what do you think about our guests?"

"I think they're sweet! Hannah and I talked all about nature and the stars-wait. What do _you _think about our guests?"

Flynn hesitated, running a hand through his dark hair. "I don't trust Hannah."

"What?"

He held up his hands in defense at Rapunzel's furious gaze. "Call it my thief alarms wailing-and I know a thief when I see one-but there is something about that girl that doesn't settle with me."

"They're only kids, Eugene! Their parents died in an accident and now they have to fend for themselves. Do you know how hard that must be?"

"Yeah, I do know."

Rapunzel realized her slip-up and winced. She quickly wrapped her arms around Flynn and whispered, "I didn't mean it like that."

Flynn ran his fingers through her short brown hair. "I know. But I want you to be careful around Hannah. Rose is alright, but I think Hannah is controlling her."

"Controlling her?"

"With strength or threats or _something_. Rose seems a bit soft-spoken and nervous. Those people are easy to take advantage off."

Rapunzel moved back a bit and arched an eyebrow. "And you know this because...?"

Flynn blushed slightly. "We don't talk about my past, remember? We talk about my future."

Rapunzel grinned. "And how does your future look?"

"It gets brighter with every passing day."

...

Serena stared at the ceiling and sighed. Pascal, the green chameleon, was on her shoulder. Serena had always loved Pascal, even though he was a minor character in the movie. But to her, the minor characters were the ones with the most charm. "How's life?"

Pascal stared at her with what seemed to be a bewildered look. "What? I can't ask a chameleon how life is?"

Pascal rolled his large eyes, and nodded his head. "Good, huh? Make sure it stays good. Or else you'll end up in my situation." She got a tilted head as a response. "It's a long story. I'd rather not get into it."

The door creaked open and Serena cast a glance at the window. The sky was black and the village was silent. "Are you ready?" Tracy whispered.

The blonde snuck into the room and noticed Pascal. Serena patted the chameleon on the head and he gave Tracy a distrusting look before scampering out of the room. Tracy rolled her eyes and motioned for Serena to get up.

"You go ahead. My ankle is almost healed and I am not putting strain on it unless I have to." Serena fixed her ankle.

Tracy threw up her arms in disbelief. "Are you going to take anything?"

Serena pointed to the staff-and her walking stick-that rested by the window. "I took the staff, beamed a wise baboon on the head and got sliced by a lion. This is the third world we've been to and things aren't looking good for me-or us. I'm going to let my ankle heal so that when that dire run-for-your-life-or-else-you're-dead moment comes, I can sprint like never before."

Tracy shook her head and sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But you better be ready for when it's time to go!"

The door shut behind her, and Serena sighed once more before slowly crawling out of bed. She got dressed in the ensemble Tracy had stolen (she couldn't believe Rapunzel never noticed they were wearing her clothes. Granted, she did only wear one thing in the movie) and balanced herself on the stick. After a moment's thought she set about making the bed and neatly folding the silk pyjamas Rapunzel had given her. She gathered the dirty dishes and arranged them neatly on her tray and set it on the wooden bedside table.

Serena scanned the room and found a piece of parchment. She picked up a quill (she always wanted to use one) and wrote on it. She then placed the note on the bed. She could hear footsteps coming back and she tensed. Two knocks came and Serena softly called, "Come in."

Tracy slipped in, looking a bit frazzled. "The crown was locked in a glass cabinet. Had to pick the lock, but it went alright, although the lizard nearly saw me."

"Chameleon..." Serena whispered softly as Tracy slipped the tiara in the bag.

Tracy didn't hear her. "Alright! Let's go!"

They went out onto the balcony and carefully climbed the trellis that was attached to the ground below. They kept a careful eye out for the guards as they slunk through the garden and towards the locked garden gates.

A loud neighing sound came from the other side of the garden. Both girls whipped around to see Maximus charging towards them. In the dark, they did look like intruders. And that stupid braying was going to wake up everyone in the castle!

"Hop on!" Tracy hissed, knowing that when Flynn checked her room he would put two and two together. Serena, who was in no condition to run, jumped on her back and Tracy booked it for the garden gates, flats slapping in the wet grass.

"What are you doiiiiiiinnnnngggg?" Serena shrieked as Tracy launched her over the gate. She landed in a heap on the other side and scowled; her ankle thankfully alright. She used the staff to push herself up and she hastily picked the lock on the gate. Tracy swung the gates open and slammed them shut just as Maximus came charging up. She laughed when the white horse crashed into the gates.

"Come on!" Tracy giggled and Serena hopped back on her back, turning around and mouthing, 'Sorry!' before Tracy took off running again as the guards filled the garden.

...

"I knew it!" Flynn snapped, punching the wall in anger. His gut had been telling them those girls were trouble, and now Rapunzel was sobbing over the loss of her beloved tiara. The very one Flynn had been trying to steal the day they met.

"Um...sir?"

Flynn turned around, eye narrowed. "Did they take anything else?"

"A pair of silk pyjamas, but that was all. And...well, it's kind of strange. I guess you better come and look."

Slightly worried about what they might mind, Flynn put a protective arm around Rapunzel as the guards led them to Rose's room. He pushed the door open and stared in surprise.

The bed had been made, the dirty dishes gathered, and the pyjamas lay neatly folded on the bed. On top of the white silk nightwear was a note written on a piece of parchment.

_**Do you see why we didn't deserve this treatment? I'm really sorry, but...I have no excuses. No explanations. And I know saying sorry isn't going help anything, but I still feel the need to say it.**_

_**Thanks for everything.**_

"You were right..." Rapunzel said softly. "Hannah _is _controlling her."

"Or maybe she's just the leader, and Rose knows what she says won't make a difference." Flynn muttered. "At least she has the decency to leave something. The other brat took off with the nightwear even though she had no need to."

"She didn't need to take my tiara either..."

"Something's going on...give me some parchment. I'm writing to King Mickey."

...

"Do you even know where the next border is?" Serena hissed, perched on Tracy's back and casting uneasy glances over her shoulder.

"Of course! I noticed it when we were taken passed it by Rapunzel on the way to the castle." Tracy stopped by the rippling lake and gestured to it. "Notice something different?"

Serena stared. Half of the lake was dark blue, while the other half was so clear you could practically see through it, and it was more bright and colourful. "Oh no..."

"Little Mermaid, here we come!" Tracy cheered, and ignoring Serena's protests she jumped into the water.

**MysteryGirl, I really do like your character. Can I use him in later chapters? As, you know, the bad guy?**


	5. Under the Sea

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Review please :)**

**Under the Sea**

Serena gripped her throat, green eyes wide, as she prepared to drown. But when she didn't feel the pressure on her chest she normally felt when being underwater, she slowly removed her hands and glanced below. Without thinking she gasped, and instead of swallowing a mouthful of salty ocean water, it was like breathing on land.

"I have a tail!" Serena shrieked and gaped at the dark purple tail she had now acquired.

"I think they're fins, actually." Tracy corrected, lazily flicking her own magenta tail-er, fins. "This is pretty cool."

Serena stared at her best friend in disbelief. "You had no idea this would happen, did you?"

"Nope. I figured we would figure something out once we landed in this world. This is a nice coincidence..."

Serena watched the colourful clusters of fish swim past in the crystal water. It was beautiful...but she had always loved the Little Mermaid. "Well, what now?"

Tracy pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I was thinking one of us could get Melody's necklace, and the other the music shell thingy."

Serena flapped her hands in the water, trying desperately to think of a way to talk Tracy out of this. "You said one thing from each land! That's two!"

"Ah, but technically, we landed in three movies. Little Mermaid, Little Mermaid 2, and Ariel's Beginning. This is all three wrapped up in one land. So we should really take three things, but I'm not dumb enough to try and snatch the Trident. Angering an ex-thief, a lion, and a few aliens is one thing, but I draw the line at the King of the Sea."

"You draw the line at-Tracy, that logic is so wrong, I don't even want to-"

"Then don't," Tracy cut in. "But if you're going to be any help at all on our little journey, then you better start helping out."

Serena blinked. "Is that a threat?"

Tracy's features softened. "Of course not! It's just that I'm going to need some help along the way, and I know you have the skills to do so. We've been partners for years, Serena. You're like my sister. I don't want you feeling bad because we're taking things from a bunch of cartoons!"

"I'm just curious, but what do you have against Disney?" Serena asked.

Tracy's blue eyes hardened. "Disney always made out that the happily ever after would always come. Well, I didn't get mine. A major crushing disappointment, but I should have known better. Besides, these guys think good will always triumph over evil. We are going to give them a harsh reality check. I'll get the music shell, you get Melody's necklace. We'll meet at the rock where Ariel sang the snippet from A Part of Your World in the first movie in a half hour. And be careful. No doubt Flynn sent out a warning, and since this is the world that's closest, Triton is going to be on his guard."

Serena ran a hand through her long black hair as Tracy sped off. She had no doubts that Tracy knew where she was going; if the girl could find her way to the Snuggly Duckling, she could find her way to Atlantica.

"Now I just have to find the castle," Serena muttered. "At least my ankle doesn't hurt. Well...I guess it's because I don't have ankles." She tentatively flicked her fins and she propelled forward in the water. Grinning, she swam all the way up to the surface and broke through; swinging her wet black hair back and surveyed the surface. "Well. That was easy."

The large white castle loomed before her, stretches of water and beach surrounding it. It was every bit as lovely as it had been in the movies. "I can't enter the castle as a mermaid..." Serena bit her lip in thought and slowly swam up to the beach. "If I turned into a mermaid in water, then maybe I'll get legs if I go back on land."

Serena reached shore and hauled herself onto the sand, raising her tail-or fins-out of the ocean and watching the drops trickle down and splash back into the water, creating small ripples. Her green eyes widened in awe as her purple tail melted back into her legs-and her busted ankle.

"Ooh...I am going to _kill _Simba if I ever get my hands on him," Serena growled, showing the first sign of animosity to a Disney character. She gingerly got to her feet and realized she was wearing the clothes from Tangled. She ditched the travellers cloak and figured she would be fine in her remaining attire.

Her ankle was freshly bandaged, although it still stung a bit. Serena tried putting weight on it, but only ended up tipping over from pain and crashing into the sand just as a rather large wave swept up. "Terrific," Serena muttered, crawling away from the water, her hair plastered to her face and clothes stuck to her body. Covered in sand, Serena collapsed back and scowled. She hated her useless ankle right now...

"Go get it Max! Go on boy!"

A soft, melodic voice called out and Serena felt something thud to the sand by her ear. Excited barking came next, and Serena furrowed her brow. Max...oh yeah. The dog. Well, it looked like she would be playing injured girl again. With a sigh, she quickly yanked off her bandages and chucked them into a cluster of weeds, and winced at the scabby and slightly bloody mess that greeted her.

Oh yeah. Simba was going to get it...

_I can just see you taking on a lion..._

"Oh shut up. Stupid inner voice."

She instantly went silent and closed her eyes when Max bounded up to her. But instead of going for the stick, he sniffed her and Serena tried to stop herself from giggling. Max barked loudly now, but it was more urgent than excited. Melody must have realized this change in tone, as she came running up seconds later. She gasped and said, "Stay with her Max!"

Serena could hear the girl running up to the castle, shouting as loud as she could. Max plopped down beside her and nudged her gently. Serena felt the warm sun on her face and wondered how Tracy was making out.

...

The blonde was twirling through the water, her blue eyes scanning the ocean for familiar markings. Atlantica should be just around this bend-there it was! Tracy couldn't help but feel awe as she stared at the golden pillars and jewelled statues that lined the entryway.

The only people inside would be Triton, for sure, Sebastian, and maybe Ariel's sisters. That is, unless they married and moved out...but no Little Mermaid movie ever covered that. Tracy cautiously swam into Atlantica and frowned. She would need a cover...

"...haven't found a palace pianist yet."

Her ears perked up and Tracy glanced sideways at two mermaids chatting by the coral. "Poor Sebastian is close to tearing his shell off! If he doesn't find a pianist by tomorrow, the Royal Orchestra won't perform! I've been so looking forward to seeing it too..."

Tracy clucked her tongue in thought. She had taken piano lessons, but she certainly wasn't an accomplished pianist. Maybe she'd get lucky and Sebastian would be desperate enough to hire her. All she needed to do was to find that room with the statue of Triton and Athena from the third movie and the music shell would be sitting right at the base.

Tracy flicked her fins and swam to the front entrance of the palace. She wasn't surprised to be halted by two guards in golden armour, so she halted.

"What is your business?" One of them asked, regarding her suspiciously.

"The palace needs a pianist, right? I thought I'd offer my services."

"I think they're looking for someone a little older, kid," he said in amusement.

Tracy tilted her head to the side. "Have they found someone yet?" Of course they didn't.

He hesitated. "No..."

"And the performance is tomorrow, right?"

"Yes..."

Tracy threw up her hands and grinned. "Then what have you got to lose? You can escort me there if you like."

The guards glanced at each other and then at the child before them. She was just a kid. What harm could she do? "Ballroom is down the corridor and to the left. Can't miss it."

Tracy smiled sweetly. "Thanks!" She swam in and stared at the glistening jewels that lined the golden pillars. She entered the ballroom and felt a slight lurch of fear when she spotted King Triton sitting on a large throne, overlooking the process. Sebastian indeed looked stressed, as every time he dismissed a merperson his left eye twitched.

"Dat's it..." Sebastian moaned. "I've auditioned everybody is de kingdom. We're gonna have ta call it off, your Highness."

King Triton sighed wearily. "Of all times for Ink Spot to sprain a tentacle...has no one met your expectations, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shrugged half-heartedly. "No originality or creativity. Music is about letting your soul free..."

Tracy coughed hesitantly and two pairs of eyes fell on her. She bowed and said, "Terribly sorry for interrupting, but maybe I can be of service."

"You're a little young, don't cha think, child?" Sebastian asked, surveying her critically.

King Triton smiled at the nervous girl. "Ariel was even younger when she discovered her talent for music. What's your name, dear?"

Figuring that Tracy probably wasn't a normal name in the Little Mermaid world, she answered, "Coral, your Majesty."

Sebastian sighed. "Alright den child. Show us what you got."

Tracy swam to the beautiful piano and sat down. It was a good thing the piano lessons she took were jazz. They wanted creativity? She'd show them creativity. Her fingers flew over the smooth keys, and she was surprised how much she loved sitting there, doing something she hadn't done in a while.

Alright, so maybe the music of Disney had always enchanted her. But it still gave her a false hope of life. Maybe it was partly her fault; she should know that cartoons aren't real. But it was still a disappointment when she reached twelve and hadn't been adopted yet. If Lewis from _Meet the Robinsons_ could get adopted, why couldn't she?

_Meet the Robinsons is just a movie, that's why. It's not real. _

Not real...if the Little Mermaid was real, then maybe the magic of Disney was too. Maybe life just hated her.

_This is where Serena would call you a drama queen._

_It doesn't matter_, Tracy thought. She and Serena were going to get the money for California no matter what.

It came as a surprise when thunderous applause greeted her as she came out of her thoughts. Sebastian looked ready to hug her and Triton was beaming. Tracy couldn't help but blush in pleasure.

"Brilliant!" Sebastian cried. "Dat was beautiful, girl! Where you've been all my life?"

Tracy laughed. "Around."

"Well, now you're da temporary pianist for the Royal Orchestra performance. And if Ink Spot decided to flub up again, you can bet you got a spot here."

Tracy grinned. "Thanks! I won't disappoint you!"

She bowed again and left, and despite her initial feelings she felt...giddy. Maybe she would stay for one more day, and then leave. After all, it would seem suspicious if she took the music shell after her audition. It would do good to wait.

...

Melody looked worriedly at the girl that was asleep on the bed in the spare room. "What happened to her?" After she had gotten her parents, some servants had gently carried the exhausted and injured girl into the castle and set about getting her out of her dirty and wet clothes and wrapping up her injured ankle. Now just she and her parents were left, watching over her with curiosity.

"It was most likely a shipwreck and got washed ashore. It happens all the time unfortunately." Eric sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "But I can't recall someone this young ever washing up. Good thing you found her when you did, Melody."

"It was Max that found her."

Eric grinned. "That's exactly how I found your mother."

Ariel laughed. "How long ago that seems..."

There was a soft moan from the bed, and the girl slowly sat up, blinking furiously. "W-what happened?"

"You were found on the beach with an injured ankle," Ariel said gently. "Can you remember anything?"

"I-I remember being surrounded by water...and then..." She gave a desperate shrug.

"It's alright," Eric smiled. "You're just exhausted. You can stay here until you're better."

"Oh, I can't do that! I-"The girl tried to protest, but Ariel wouldn't hear it.

"You're ill and have been through a terrible experience. When you're rested and ready we can contact your parents and you can tell them you're alright." Ariel smiled softly and tucked the covers around the girl. "May we have your name?"

Might as well stick to the whole fake name thing..."Serenity, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, Serenity. I'm Ariel and this is my husband Eric, and this my daughter Melody. Do you mind if she watches you for a while?"

"Not at all," Serena smiled.

The two adults left to take care of some business, and Melody sat down in the chair beside her bed and glanced at her curiously. "Were you really in a shipwreck?"

"Yeah. It wasn't fun..."

Melody smiled. "You're in good hands now. Where do you come from?"

Ugh, where did the Little Mermaid take place? England? So...London sounded like a good enough place. They weren't in London, were they? No...It didn't look like it. "London."

"Cool!" Melody exclaimed. Serena could see that gold seashell locket swaying gently on her neck. "Do you like the sea?"

"It's the best!"

Melody smiled and glanced at the window, staring at the sparkling water. "Yeah...it is."

Serena took a deep breath, softly whispered an apology and pinched the certain spot on Melody's neck. The girl instantly slumped in her chair, snoring softly. Serena adjusted Melody so that she was in a comfortable position and gently removed her necklace and limped off.

She cautiously manoeuvred herself around the castle and finally found the stone steps that led to the ocean. She went down and stumbled back when Tracy popped her head up and grinned at her. "Hi!"

Serena scowled and pushed herself up, minding her ankle. "Don't do that! So, did you get it?"

"No. We're going to stay here an extra day. So you can just chill here and I'll meet you tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Wait, what?"

She didn't get an answer as Tracy disappeared back under the water. Scowling, Serena muttered curses under her breath as she limped back into the castle. Unfortunately, she ran into Grimsby. Hastily stuffing the necklace in her pocket, Serena grinned sheepishly as the elderly butler made a beeline for her.

"Miss Serenity, what on earth are you doing out of bed?" he asked sharply.

"I just wanted to go for a little walk, and I got lost...sorry." Serena muttered.

"You don't want to strain that ankle of yours more than necessary, dear. Come along." He helped Serena back to her room and arched an eyebrow at the sleeping Melody. Serena hastily said, "Its fine! She can rest here."

Serena got back into bed and thanked the butler as he left. She quickly pulled the necklace from her pocket and slung it around Melody's neck and then the girl stirred.

"What happened?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"You dozed off," Serena stated. "I went for a little walk, but got lost and Grimsby helped me back."

Melody blushed. "Sorry about that! Some hostess I am..."

Serena smiled. "No problem. Want to play cards or something?"

"Sure!"

As Melody went to get the cards, Serena could not help but think, _Tracy is up to something, and I don't think I want to know what._

...

The next day passed with speed. Melody had helped Serena out to the beach, and Tip and Dash showed up. It was interesting to meet the duo in person, and Melody had happily introduced her to them. Serena guessed even after the events of Little Mermaid 2 Melody didn't have a human friend, and the girl was excited to have finally found one her age.

Too bad she was a con-artist.

They were now resting in the sand watching the sun set, casting an orange glow over their faces and the beautiful water.

"Melody?"

"Here, Mother!" Melody called, and the redhead joined them on the beach.

"How're you feeling, Serenity?" Ariel asked.

Serena smiled. "I'm feeling fine, thank you."

"Melody, are you ready?" Ariel asked.

Melody hesitated, before gesturing towards Serena hopefully. Ariel smiled and nodded, and Melody leaped for joy. "You can come!"

"Come where?" Serena asked, trying to quell her nerves.

"Well..." Melody hesitated and glanced at her mother. "You're from London, right?"

"Yeah."

"You've heard of mermaids, right?"

"Sure. Fairy tales and all that," Serena said, deciding she should play dumb.

"Not exactly..." Melody muttered.

Serena pretended to look confused, and that's when King Triton rose out of the water, smiling gently. Melody jumped up and hugged him happily, and Serena put a slack-jawed look on her face. Melody grinned widely and said, "Mermaids exist, and this is my Grandfather."

"H-Hello..." Serena stammered.

King Triton surveyed her curiously. "And who is this?"

"This is my friend Serenity." Melody said. She looked at her Grandfather with a hopeful expression. "Can she come with us?"

"Of course," Triton said. He smiled at Serena, and she smiled softly back. Melody helped Serena into the water and Ariel followed with an amused expression on her face. Triton waved his Trident and a yellow glow spread towards them. Serena acted shock as her legs formed into her purple tail by their own accord; not by Triton's power. But they didn't need to know that.

"Whoa..." Serena whispered, looking at her fins in awe. Melody smiled broadly and offered Serena her hand. Serena took it and together they followed Ariel and Triton through the beautiful ocean towards Atlantic.

Tracy hadn't visited her that morning like she promised and Serena couldn't help but feel worried. She didn't put it past Tracy to get herself arrested.

So it came as quite a shock when they entered the ballroom to see Tracy perched at the piano, a giddy grin on her face. True, Tracy always did have a flair for jazzy piano, but Serena never expected this...

Triton beckoned Tracy down and she obeyed, coming to the king and bowing. She then faced Serena and winked subtly. "Ariel, girls, this is the saviour of the day, Coral."

Serena arched an eyebrow and Tracy shrugged slightly. "Nice to meet you," Serena said, trying to keep herself from giggling as she shook Tracy's hand. "I'm Serenity."

It was Tracy's turn to look at her with amusement. The blonde then turned to Melody and they introduced themselves. Then a horn sounded and all the musicians got into place. Tracy leaned over and whispered, "Once I finish playing I'm going to slip out and get the music shell. When I poke my head through that door-or whatever it is, get the necklace and nonchalantly slip out."

She then sat herself down at the piano and Sebastian tapped his little conductors stick. The music began, and Serena grinned at Tracy's jazzy playing. She found herself swaying to the beat and was surprised when Melody grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

_Why do all Disney characters have to be nice? Why can't we rip off...I don't know...at least I wouldn't feel bad stealing from the villains. But I value my life, so I won't bring this up to Tracy._

Serena furrowed her brow as she realized that no villains had made an appearance yet. True, most of them had died...Scar, Gantu had reformed, Gothel had died, and Ursula. But she had a feeling they weren't gone...

The music ended and everyone cheered. Sebastian rose up and silence fell. "I just want to t'ank the Orchestra, especially Coral here. Without you girl, this wouldn't have happened."

The crowd cheered again, and Tracy blushed and waved modestly. Serena grinned, but the happiness faded when the members filed onto the floor to mingle and Tracy casually slipped out. Gulping past the lump in her throat, Serena pulled a pearl necklace from her blouse pocket (she had reluctantly lifted it from Ariel's room later that day) and with skill only a con-artist could have, she switched the necklaces without Melody noticing and quickly pocketed it.

A guard floated into the palace with a piece of parchment in his hand. Serena wondered how parchment could survive underwater without getting soaked, but then remembered that this was Disney after all. Her gut twisted in fear when more guards filed in, and Triton read the parchment, his brow furrowing and eyes flashing in anger.

_Oh please don't be what I think-_

"SEIZE HER!" Triton bellowed, and sure enough, he was pointing at her.

_Ah heck!_ Serena was about to bolt when a guard raised his golden bow and shot a golden arrow. Unfortunately his buddy jostled him in order to get closer to Serena, and the arrow sailed off course and right for Melody, who was looking around in confusion.

Call it reflex or an act of goodwill, but Serena grabbed Melody's arm and swung her out of the way. Her body moved slightly from the movement, and the arrow lodged itself into her arm instead of Melody's chest.

Cursing, Serena took off upwards and straight for the surface. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tracy following her and didn't have time to wonder how she caught up. Blood was seeping from her cut and into the ocean, and the raven haired girl angrily pulled the arrow out and hissed in pain.

Both girls popped to the surface and shrieked. Prince Eric was pacing along the beach with his own army of guards. Tracy scowled and frantically looked around. There was a wall a few meters away...but it wasn't made out of rocks. It was made out of concrete and firm stone. And paper lanterns lined the top...it was the next boundary line!

"Come on!" Tracy cried and with the music shell tight in her grip she bolted for the wall. Serena took one look and knew what she had to do, but didn't like it. Getting woozy, she followed Tracy back under.

They sped towards the wall, and the guards had to make a sharp U-turn in order to change course and catch up. When they were nearing the wall, Tracy shouted, "Now!"

They jumped from the water, sailing in a high arc through the air and over the wall. They crashed to the other side, fins disappearing completely as they sprawled on the dirt. Tracy glanced around and her suspicions were right. "Well...I guess we're in China now. Wonder if Mulan has some spare clothes we can use..."

"Moron!" Serena hissed, clamping a hand to stem the blood flow.

Triton's enraged yell came from the other side, and Tracy hastily threw the music shell and the necklace in her backpack before helping Serena up and making a mad dash for the village.

...

King Mickey sighed wearily and rubbed his pounding head. He sat in his royal office, hundreds of books lining the high shelves behind them. Reports were stacked beside him, but he was too tired to deal with them right now.

A soft knock came at his polished oak door, and Mickey softly called, "come in."

Queen Mickey entered, a sympathetic smile on her face as she got behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "No progress?" She asked.

"I don't understand it, Min. Why have two girls that aren't from our world come and disrupt the peace? How did they get here? What's the purpose of stealing such valuable items?"

"I can't answer those Mickey. All I know is that Donald doubled the guards and Goofy is sending out warnings to every world as fast as possible. If only King Triton had gotten the warning sooner, we could be done with it."

"Do you remember the Masked Figure?" Mickey asked suddenly.

Minnie tightened her grip on Mickey's shoulders. "Yes. He stole a fortune in money and jewels before foolishly coming here and trying to steal...whatever he wanted to steal. He refused to tell us what he came here for."

"And we held court, and he showed nothing. No regret, no remorse. We jailed him, but he was there for barely a week when he busted himself out! No one could find him, and it seemed like he disappeared. We didn't even get his name, and not even a good look at his face!"

"You're worried that the Masked Figure will join up with these two girls..." Minnie said in realization.

"There's going to be trouble if that happens, Min." Mickey said grimly. "King Triton said he witnessed them jump a _wall _and into Captain Li Shang's territory. We sent a warning, but I don't know if that will be enough..."

"What do these girls look like?" Minnie asked curiously.

"One of them has blonde hair and blue eyes and the other has black hair and green eyes. Flynn Rider said their names were Hannah and Rose, but King Triton said they were Coral and Serenity."

"Fake names..."

Mickey frowned. "What I don't get is that after Rose or Serenity or whatever her name is took Princess Melody's necklace, she saved her life from a stray arrow and got hit herself. In the arm, nothing lethal if it's taken care of."

"Maybe there's more to them than meets the eye," Minnie said positively.

Mickey frowned and stared at the piece of parchment in front of him. "I have to finish writing this report. I'm going to send it to every land and just hope for the best. And if it continues like this, then I'm going to go look myself."

Minnie said nothing. They both knew that hard times were ahead.

But little did they know that Serena and Tracy would be hit the hardest of all.

**Tracy is definitely a bit harsh, but I guess we'll just have to see how she develops later on :) The Masked Figure will be revealed next chapter. So, how are your feelings on Serena? Just curious :P**

**If you have fake name ideas for Tracy and Serena, I love suggestions. Remember, they're in Mulan's world now.**

**Review please :D**


	6. Masked Stranger

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. The Masked Stranger belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Masked Stranger**

Tracy and Serena were crouched behind an old wooden cart. Tracy had replaced Serena's ankle bandages and had cleaned out the wound made from the golden arrow. Serena ran her fingers over her wrapped shoulder and scowled. "If this keeps up I'm not going to have any limbs left!"

"You haven't lost any," Tracy pointed out patiently. "And you were the one who dove in front of the arrow."

"I didn't dive in front of it! I was trying to get Melody out of the way when my body weight thrust me in the path of the arrow."

"Well, your shoulder isn't as bad as your ankle anyway. It was a clean puncture and I patched up both sides. You won't be climbing anything for a little while."

The two girls peered from their hiding spot and glanced around. They were indeed in China, if the attire and appearances were any indication. "First off, we need to get some clothes to blend in," Tracy whispered.

Serena scanned the village and spotted a lake a little bit off in the distance. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find someone doing laundry."

The duo ducked behind carts and wooden crates to keep from being spotted. They snuck along the edge of the lake and glanced through the reeds. Sure enough there was one woman with a basket doing laundry, and a few pieces of clothing were already drying on the low branches of the tree behind her.

Tracy crept forward and plucked some clothing from the tree before darting back. The two girls ditched the Tangled attire in the reeds before crawling out into the open and casually making their way into the village once more.

Serena wore a mint green kimono with white flats. Her long black hair was tied up into a messy bun and she limping along with the help of Rafiki's staff. Tracy wore a blush pink kimono with magenta flats, and her long blonde hair was definitely a sore thumb amongst the raven haired people strolling through the village.

"How am I supposed to cover this up?" Tracy hissed.

Serena spotted a straw hat lying abandoned by a barrel and handed it to Tracy. She wrinkled her nose before sighing and tying her hair up and fitting the straw hat over her blonde locks. They blended in, but for how long?

"Well?" Serena asked. Tracy struggled to think before finally shrugging.

"I haven't seen this movie in forever. What's iconic here?"

Serena ran through all the items in her mind, trying to find one that held the least sentimental importance but would be good enough for Tracy. "How about Mushu's gong?"

"Is that it?" Tracy asked with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Afraid so," Serena answered. She figured Tracy didn't need to know there were _two _Mulan movies.

"Well, where would Mushu be? Actually, who is Mushu again?"

Serena sighed. "Mushu is Mulan's guardian and protector. He's a little red dragon. We find Mulan, there's a good chance we find him. By the way, whatever happened in Atlantica?"

"Oh, well, I was going to steal the music shell, but I had to use the cover of auditioning for the pianist position. I really liked doing it, so I figured we could stay until the performance was over," Tracy grinned sheepishly.

"You were pretty good," Serena admitted with a smile. "How'd you catch up to me when the guards came busting in?"

"I heard the commotion and just guessed. But I was right. Now we better get going. Mickey will probably be sending the cavalry once Triton contacts him."

They set off down the road, Tracy swiping a traveller's pack from a cart of goods and moving the items from her backpack to the traveller's one. It blended in better than Tracy's backpack.

"There," Serena muttered, gesturing across the dirt road and to Mulan's home. Tracy clucked her tongue at the high white walls in awe.

"Faaaancy," she drawled out. "So, how do we get inside?"

"How about you climb and let me know it goes..." Serena suggested. When Tracy shot her a look, Serena pointed out, "I have a busted ankle _and _a torn up shoulder. I'm not going to be much help."

"Oh fine!" Tracy snapped. "But if anyone asks, my name is Ming, and yours is-"

"Xiao Mei," Serena stated with a smirk at Tracy's annoyed face. "Yeah, I'm good."

Mumbling under her breath, Tracy stormed along the white walls, looking for a good spot to climb. Serena snickered and rocked back and forth, trying to get some motion in her bad ankle.

"You there!"

_Okay, why does that annoying voice sound familiar? _Serena thought anxiously. She slowly turned around, and was dismayed to find the Matchmaker herself glaring at her impatiently. Gulping, Serena felt that she had no choice but to meekly follow. "Name?" the Matchmaker said sharply.

"Xiao Mei."

"Sit down, Xiao Mei."

Serena sat down across from the Matchmaker (which we shall now call MM) and glanced at the tea in front of her and quelled a moan. She absolutely hated tea...

"You're late...not good for appearing at social events. Punctuality is very important," MM muttered as she scribbled on her little piece of parchment (did anyone in this world use _paper_?). "Recite the Final Admonition."

Serena desperately tried to think back to when Mulan went through the exact same thing..."Fulfill your duties calmly and respectively. Reflect before you act. This shall bring you honour and glory."

MM nodded curtly and studied her over. "Not too skinny...but a little more weight would be good for bearing sons."

_I'm only thirteen! _Serena protested in her mind. _Geez, I know Ariel was sixteen when she married Eric, but how old was Mulan? Seventeen? Dang...talk about responsibility._

"Crippled as well...not good for doing house work. Is this permanent?" MM asked, gesturing towards Serena's busted ankle.

"It's only temporary," Serena replied.

"Pour the tea," MM said, and Serena hurried to obey. "When serving your future in-laws, you must show-"

Serena rolled her eyes and poured the scorching tea. A few drops splattered onto the tabletop, but Serena hastily wiped it up with her sleeve. MM picked the cup up and took a few sips, and instantly spat it out.

"What? Too much sugar?" Serena asked and glanced at the sugar bowl. She stuck her finger in, ignoring MM's mutter of "No manners", and tasted it. "Ooh...its salt, not sugar. My fault."

"A bit of a feather brain..."MM scribbled down and Serena arched an eyebrow. She had a sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say it. She wouldn't say it...so tempting...

"There is no way you're married."

Dang it! She knew by the way MM's face was turning red that she had crossed a line. But it had been a thought that occurred every time she watched the movie. There was no way she could be married! And if she was a matchmaker then that made her a bit of a hypocrite.

Serena hastily got to her feet and sprinted as best she could for the door. She ducked as a teapot was thrown at her head and shattered against the wall. Cries of "Insolent child!" echoed behind her as she hobbled into the village and away from the crazy woman.

"That was..." Serena paused, trying to think of the proper word to describe it.

"A nightmare?" A voice suggested from beside her.

Serena turned around in surprise. Mulan was smiling at her knowingly. She gestured towards the Matchmaker's place and said, "Didn't go to well?"

"No..." Serena blushed.

"Don't worry about it. She said I would never bring my family honour, and... Well, I'm sure you know." Mulan grinned sheepishly.

"I highly doubt I'm going to save China," Serena joked. "So...are you out for a stroll?"

"Just patrolling the village," Mulan shrugged and glanced around.

Serena tried to keep her face indifferent. "Sounds like fun..."

"You're not joking...what happened to your ankle?" Mulan asked, and Serena swore she saw a hint of suspicion travel through them.

"Tripped," Serena replied, keeping her answer short. If Simba blabbed, ooh he was going to-

_Calm and serenity, Serena...calm and serenity..._

Serena gritted her teeth as Mulan continued to stare at her. Mushu was not on Mulan, as far as she could see. Tracy had better hurry it up, or she was toast!

...

Tracy slowly peered over the white walls that surrounded the gorgeous garden. It was empty, and she just caught a glimpse of Mulan and Shang leaving before she vaulted herself over the wall. Picking herself up Tracy clucked her tongue. "Alright...where would Mushu be?"

It had been a while since she'd seen Mulan, but a few scenes remained clear; like the ending of the movie where Mushu was partying in the Guardian Temple...

"Might as well give it a shot..." Tracy muttered as she crept through the nicely trimmed grass and towards the beautiful carved temple. She peered in and sure enough, there was Mushu partying it up with the other guardians, and the gong lay abandoned at the very back of the temple.

Furrowing her brow, Tracy looked around for a distraction. She stilled when the small brown and white dog-oh what was his name? Little...Little Brother!-growled at her and prepared to bark. Tracy hastily glanced around before reaching into the front pocket of her pack and digging around. She was relieved to find a small rubber ball (she really did have everything) and tossed it in the air. Little Brother paused and watched it for a moment, and slowly his tail began to wag.

"Go get it!" Tracy sang and chucked the ball into the temple. Little Brother tore after it, panting happily. She could hear shouts of protest and Little Brother came bounding back, wagging his tail and ball clutched in his mouth. Tracy arched an eyebrow as an idea came to her. "Get the gong, boy! Get the gong!"

Little Brother charged back into the temple, leaving the ball behind. Mushu gave a shout of rage and the dog came back out, gong clamped between his teeth. Grinning Tracy snatched it from him and gave him the ball. She stuffed the gong in her pack just as Mushu came marching out, ranting and raving.

"What's wrong with you, man? You can't just be barging into the temple and taking stuff! I oughta-"He froze and stared at Tracy. Tracy froze and stared at him. Mushu opened his mouth to yell, but Tracy was one stop ahead of him. Latching a hand over his mouth she quelled his yells and hurried him over to the pond.

"Sorry, but I'm in a rush. Have a nice swim!"

Mushu spluttered as he landed into the pond and Tracy quickly catapulted over the wall...and landed right in front of a group of guards.

...

"MUULLAAN!"

Serena jumped slightly at the yell and Mulan snapped around, worry on her face as the familiar yell of Mushu echoed. The red dragon himself came hurrying over the wall and Mulan quickly grabbed him and turned around, keeping him hidden from the girl she had been talking to. "Mushu!"

"Mulan, someone just stole my gong! The Guardians are gonna kill me! Without that gong I can't summon them or return them!" Mushu wailed.

"But...who would want to do such a..." She trailed off as shouts came from down the street. A blonde girl came hurtling around the corner, a sword gripped in one hand as she tried to fend off the four that were bearing down on her. "I'm guessing that's her?"

"Thief!" Mushu cried.

Serena watched with wide-eyes as Tracy battled the guards, and after a second of hesitation sighed wearily and hurried into battle, using Rafiki's staff as a weapon. "What did you do?"

"I got the stupid gong and when I jumped to the other side, these guys started coming after me!" Tracy shouted, waving her sword about wildly. "I managed to knock one out and take his sword!"

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase look before you leap?" Serena asked, ducking a blow and kicking the guard in the shin with her good foot.

The two girls tried to fend them off, but they knew they were in trouble when Shang came into the picture with Mulan.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Shang demanded, apprehending Serena and glaring at her, sword hovering by her neck. Serena stuttered, but before she could say anything a small dagger sliced through the air and imbedded itself into Shang's shoulder.

Serena was released and Shang dropped to the ground, hissing in pain. Serena stared in shock before her gaze travelled up to the top of the stone white wall, where a tall figure in a long black cloak was standing, staring down at them with bright yellow eyes peering from over a black handkerchief that covered most of his face. Another dagger was removed, and the stranger thrust it at Mulan.

Mulan avoided the flying weapon and Tracy wrenched her hand out of her grasp. Serena quickly but gently pulled the dagger from Shang's arm and whispered, "sorry!"

It seemed like she was saying that a lot these days.

Serena hopped on Tracy's back, unable to run, and they took off with the stranger making sure they weren't followed. Soon the stranger was directing them with hand gestures to the nearest border line. It was another stone wall with paper lanterns, but instead of leading to the ocean, it revealed a desert. The stranger helped Serena over and then Tracy.

The two girls panted and Tracy strapped the sword to her pack. Both glanced up and warily studied the stranger. "Who are you?"

"I am the Masked Stranger," A strong voice declared.

Tracy rolled her blue eyes. "We aren't much for mysterious people, so you either tell us your name or we're leaving."

The figure hesitated for a moment, before reluctantly taking off his black fedora and handkerchief mask. The yellow eyes were as bright as ever and went brilliantly with his shaggy sandy brown hair. A charming grin spread across his features. "You're certainly a girl who knows what she wants. I am Shawn; also known as the Masked Stranger. Welcome to Agrabah."

When Tracy blushed, Serena couldn't help but feel that she was going to regret making that stupid wish.

**Thank you to Forever Spinelli for the fake name Xiao Mei :)**

**So next up is Aladdin. I'm pretty sure the lamp got destroyed or disposed of, so any ideas?**

**I'm thinking that Hercules will be after Aladdin. So that means he'll be the first Disney villain to make an appearance.**

**The villains I plan on using are: Hades, Jafar, Maleficent, Scar, Cruella, Hook, Pete, Ursula and the Queen. If you have other villain requests, I'd love to hear them, but I'll only take a few more.**

**Finally, the Queen in Snow White is just called the Queen. Should I name her? If so, I take name suggestions :)**


	7. Arabian Days

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Forever Spinelli-No, you didn't read it wrong, I wrote it wrong :P I meant to write that Hercules would take place after Aladdin, and Hades would be the first Disney Villain to make an appearance.**

**Arabian Days**

Serena rubbed her sore shoulder and glanced around. They were in the middle of a desert, and far off in the distance she could see the city of Agrabah. Her green eyes trailed back to the tall guy standing in front of them, an easy smile on his face and yellow eyes twinkling. Tracy grinned and said, "Well Shawn, I'm Tracy and this is Serena."

"You're not a Disney character." It was a statement, not a question. Serena narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Shawn held up his hands and smirked. "You got me. I'm not a Disney character. I'm a human from the real world just like you two."

"How'd you get here?" Tracy asked.

"Well...I wished on a star that my life would hold some excitement, and then I came here! It was a heck of a shock, but I adjusted pretty quickly."

Serena looked him up and down. He seemed to be a bit older than they did. "How long have you been here?"

Shawn frowned in thought. "Two years, I suppose. I made the wish when I was thirteen."

"You've been here for two years?" Tracy exclaimed. "And from the moves you pulled back in China, you can't be a good guy."

"Aw, I throw one dagger into a guys shoulder and that makes me a bad guy?" He got raised eyebrows in response. "Oh, all right. I've been stealing stuff for the majority of my stay here and been selling it all off. That's how I came up with this persona. The Masked Stranger."

"Wow..." Tracy said in awe. "We've only been here-" Her brow furrowed as she thought. "Gee, I don't know. How long have we been here?"

Serena could only shrug. Tracy sighed and continued on. "Anyway, we've been here for a bit and we're already getting caught."

"I suppose that might be fault. They did catch me once; but I escaped and disappeared for a bit until the heat was off." He spread his arms wide. "Well, I'm back. And I think between the three us, we'd rake the profits in!"

"I don't think-" Serena tried to protest.

But Tracy interrupted her. "That's a great idea! We'll be an unstoppable force!"

Serena gritted her teeth and prayed that Shawn didn't know there were three Aladdin movies. "Perfect," she muttered. "Can we please get moving? I'm boiling!"

"You'll have to excuse her. She hasn't stopped complaining since we got here," Tracy joked, sending a good-natured grin in the direction of her best friend. Serena managed to smile back, and the three of them started moving. Shawn slipped his black fedora over his sandy hair and the black handkerchief over his face. He and Tracy chatted, and Serena frowned.

Maybe she was being paranoid...but she had a really bad feeling about this guy. He basically appeared out of nowhere! Just when they were in trouble...

Some would say that was the magic of Disney in action. But when a guy shows up out of thin air, wearing a mask and throws a dagger at someone, well...you don't get a good feeling.

Serena sighed wearily. She knew Tracy wouldn't listen to her. So all she could do was limp after them, using the staff to support her and glaring suspiciously at Shawn's back.

...

They made it to the opening of the city of Agrabah. Shawn had gone to get them a change of clothes, and Serena decided to take this moment to talk to Tracy. "I have a bad feeling about that guy, Trace."

As expected, Tracy waved her hand dismissively. "You're just worrying about nothing. He seems like a good guy. He even told me he was an orphan before he got here."

Serena opened her mouth to say something else but Shawn appeared. Clamping her mouth shut, Serena hesitantly accepted the clothes and waited until he walked off a distance to give them their privacy.

Shawn kept his back turned to the girls and rocked back on the heels of his black boots. A small beeping sound came from his pocket and he answered it quickly.

"Well kid, what's the deal?" An impatient voice asked from the other end.

"Well...the blonde one seems to be extremely skilled in getting in and out of places undetected. I'm sure she'll help in our little operation. The raven-haired might be a bit of a foil. She doesn't trust me and she saved Princess Melody back in Atlantica."

"No one saw you?"

"For the last time, I know what I'm doing," Shawn snapped. "All I have to do is ditch the softie and I'll take the blonde to you. Then we'll work on our plan."

"Easy on the tone, kid. Remember who you work for."

Shawn scowled as his boss hung up on him. Muttering to himself he pocketed the device and jumped a mile in the air when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Whirling around, he managed a grin when Tracy giggled at him. "We're ready!"

Her blonde hair was hidden by a silk pink head scarf. She wore a magenta dress that was sleeveless and light pink flats. Serena tied her long black hair up into a high pony and kept it up with the golden band she was given. She wore an outfit that was similar to Jasmine's, but purple. Serena stared at the shoes she was given, but decided that her ankle couldn't take any more tight shoes and ditched them, walking barefoot and feeling the warm sand beneath her feet.

The two girls entered Agrabah with Shawn walking amongst the shadows. Tracy glanced around at the many merchants and said, "So, I was thinking of taking the dagger Aladdin's dad gave him."

Serena winced. "Er...is that it?" Please say yes...

"Yeah. The heat's on, and we should start setting our sights on something much larger. Hey! Look at that!"

Both girls stared at the piece of parchment that was fastened to a merchant stand selling fruit. The pictures that were sketched depicted both of their faces, and a description below. Not wanting to get to close and arouse suspicion, Tracy tried reading what she could from their viewpoint. "One of them...might use a sore ankle...as an excuse...to get into your home."

Serena scowled. "Oh yes...Simba better watch out."

Tracy grinned. "I can't wait to see you take on a lion."

"Ah, shut up." Serena muttered and the two girls moved towards the palace gates. Shawn was already there, casually leaning against the wall, hidden partly by the shadows.

"So girls, what have we set our sights on?"

"The dagger," Tracy answered. "I'll go get it and then-"

"Actually, I was thinking Serena could go get the dagger while we come up with a distraction." Shawn piped up.

"I can't run!" Serena protested.

"That's a great idea! That way we'll get the guards out of your way, and then all you have to do is grab the dagger and meet us back here!" Tracy exclaimed.

Serena gritted her teeth and slowly stared at the wall. Slowly, she nodded. Tracy beamed and clapped her on the shoulder before grabbing Shawn's wrist and dragging him off. Serena found some barrels and brought them over to the wall.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Figuring that was the distraction, Serena perched on the barrels and hauled herself over the edge of the wall. She could see guards stampeding for the gates and leaving the grounds unattended. Dropping to the ground Serena hissed as her ankle throbbed. Using the staff she limped to a window and opened it wide.

"I'm going to kill Shawn..." Serena muttered, carefully climbing through the window and finding herself in the corridor. With a sigh, she slowly made her way through the corridors and peered into rooms. She finally found the room belonging to Aladdin and Jasmine. Creeping in, Serena rifled through drawers and cabinets. She finally found the dagger resting in its little chest and pulled it out.

"Hey, Aladdin, there's this big commotion down by the-HEY! YOUR NOT ALADDIN!"

Serena jumped about a foot in the air, fumbling with the dagger and glancing up. Her green eyes widened when she saw the loudmouth himself, Iago, hovering by the door with his beak agape. His eyes travelled to her bandaged ankle, and realization flashed through her eyes. "HEY! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! IN-"

Serena grabbed by the beak and shook him wildly. "Aw, come on man! I need a break! Hey wait...you're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be with-"

Cassim burst into the room, his blue cloaks flowing as he glared at her. Serena scowled and unsheathed the dagger, backing away slowly and releasing Iago. The last thing she wanted was to battle the King of Thieves himself. Even if he was reformed...

"So you're the reason everyone's been on edge..." Cassim said almost conversationally, pulling out his own sword and advancing.

_Terrific. He carries his sword everywhere. _"I might be." Serena responded. She could see Iago flying out of the room out of the corner of her eye and she scowled. Cassim came at her and Serena blocked each thrust and blow. She ducked and grabbed his wrist, twisting it back and forcing him to release the sword. She yelped when he kicked her in the back of the legs, making her fall to the floor.

Serena kicked Cassim in the shin when he came to close for comfort and hauled herself to her feet. She reached behind her and grabbed a wonderfully crafted vase. She chucked it at him and as predicted he ducked, allowing her land a well-placed kick at his face. He dropped to the floor, clutching his mouth and cursing.

"Sorry, but I'm on a schedule," Serena called and booked it from the room, limping as fast as she could and using the staff to propel her forward. She was really hating her ankle right now.

...

Meanwhile, Tracy and Shawn were throwing fruits at the guards that were trying to get to them. The two were perched on a roof, jewels of all kinds adorning their necks and wrists. The bangs that had been heard were the firecrackers Tracy had found in her pack.

"Where is she?" Tracy asked impatiently, and with a bit of concern as she stared at the palace walls, hoping for Serena to suddenly jump over them.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Shawn said airily. He glanced up and saw a familiar carpet flying towards them. "We better get going!"

"But Serena-"

"She'll catch up later. It won't do us any good if we get caught by Aladdin himself!" Shawn grabbed Tracy's wrist and hauled her off the roof and onto the other side of the building. They ran as fast as they could, and Tracy shot anxious glanced over her shoulder in hopes of seeing Serena.

She didn't even realize when Shawn dragged her towards the next border line.

...

Serena only made it halfway across the garden before there was an explosion of pretty lights so colourful and bright it made the girl trip backwards in shock. Ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied her up tightly. "What the-?"

"Weeell look what we have here!"

Serena moaned and let her head drop back. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Genie peered down at her, arms crossed. "A snake among the weeds!"

"Actually, I'm in a garden tied up in ropes. I don't think that particular saying fits," Serena snapped in annoyance. Really, she loved Genie, but now was not the time!

"I don't think you're in the position to make smart comments woman! Now, what have ya done with the loot?"

"I ditched it."

"LIES!" Genie yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at her. "We want the truth!"

Serena arched an eyebrow as Genie created a courtroom scene with her tied up in a swivel chair. With a snort, she decided to play along and mimicked, "You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!"

She swore a slight smirk tugged at his lips before he resumed his disapproving expression. The courtroom disappeared and Serena thumped back to the ground. A shadow flew over them and Serena glanced up. "Ah man..."

The carpet was making its landing as Cassim stormed from the palace with the Sultan. Serena closed her eyes and muttered, "Well...I am going to die. Just kill me now..."

She opened one eye and stared at Cassim, who was holding a cloth to his bleeding mouth. "Sorry..."

"Sorry?" Aladdin exploded as he joined the group. "Sorry isn't going to get you anywhere, kid. Not after you break into my home, steal my possessions and assault my father!"

"Hmm...I'm sure you stole many a thing from other people," Serena pointed out. "But I am sorry for kicking you, sir. Desperate times call for desperate measures and all that."

A silence fell and Aladdin stared down at her before saying, "take her to the dungeons."

Razoul and another guard grabbed her and hauled her off. Iago flew over them. "Ha! What do ya have to say to this, smarty pants? Huh? Huh? Huh-"

He was silenced when he crashed into a tree. Serena snorted loudly in amusement. "I hope you have as big a headache as you just gave me."

They disappeared into the palace and Jasmine placed a gentle hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"She's right..." Aladdin said softly. "She's doing exactly what I used to do...how can I talk without being a hypocrite?"

"That's in the past, Aladdin." Jasmine said firmly. "You've changed, and right now we need to inform King Mickey of her capture."

"Yeah...I wonder where the other girl went..." Aladdin said thoughtfully.

"I hope far away from here," Sultan said darkly. "I don't need another thieving attempt on my palace!"

On the ground, the unconscious Iago finally stirred and stumbled to his feet. "Did anyone get the number of that camel?"

...

Serena rested her head against the cold stone wall and frowned. Tracy had not shown up to bust her out, and as the minutes passed she knew that Shawn had probably dragged her off. It still hurt, but Shawn would get once she got out of here. Her ankle was in full scale pain now, and she had to grit her teeth to keep from moaning.

"Ooh...I absolutely hate Shawn!" Serena hissed. Her wrists were locked in metal restraints above her head, and they were beginning to ache. "I _hate _this..."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Serena glanced up, surprised. Aladdin ventured deeper into the dungeon and sat down in front of her. "I don't know. Just because, I guess." The last thing Aladdin needed to know was her past. It was none of his business.

"That's not exactly an answer," Aladdin pointed out.

Serena shrugged as best she could. "I don't have an answer."

Aladdin studied her with those dark eyes of his. "Did you really ditch my dagger?"

Serena hesitated. She could care less about the dagger. It was Tracy who wanted it. But then again...Tracy did ditch her. And at this point Serena could care less what Tracy thought of her. She was the one in jail and frustrated and hungry. Tracy could stuff it!

Shaking her leg, Serena managed to get the dagger to clatter to the dungeon floor. "No. I hid it in my pant leg."

Aladdin picked up his dagger and nodded. "Thank you."

"Thanks are so not necessary. I'm sorry for taking it in the first place." Aladdin nodded again and left. Serena rested her head back again and sighed. She gingerly tried to move her ankle in a better position, but winced as it flared in pain. Suddenly pillows appeared and supported her ankle, and her walking stick (Rafiki's staff) appeared by her side.

She didn't know the reason for this act of kindness. But she whispered her thanks into the darkness and waited for the sun to set.

A midnight, she was breaking out. And she was going to hunt Shawn and Tracy down and give them a piece of her mind.

The only problem was she had no idea where to find them.

**Oh no! Serena and Tracy have been split up! What shall happen next?**

**I know :D**

**Tracy and Shawn are going to be in Hercules, but where do you want Serena to end up? Sword in the Stone or Emperor's New Groove?**


	8. Boom Baby!

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :) And most of you voted for Emperor's New Groove, so that's where Serena shall end up :) But I will do Sword in the Stone eventually.**

**Boom Baby!**

Tracy pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear and frowned at Shawn. He was tugging her through a field and she realized that they were no longer in Agrabah. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Shawn bring her over the border line. "What do you think you're doing?"

Shawn glanced at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Tracy yanked her wrist from his grip and glared at him. "I know Serena can take care of herself, but I'm not leaving her behind. We'll stay right here until she finds us." She plopped down in the grass and placed her chin in her hands.

Shawn had to take a calming breath before speaking. "We can't sit here forever." He had come so close and he had a deadline to meet.

"Then after a half-hour I'll go look for her," Tracy replied. Her blue eyes scanned the surrounding area hopefully and a terrible feeling of guilt rose in her stomach.

"What if I told you I knew someone who could bring your friend right to you?"

Tracy glanced up curiously. "That depends. Is this someone going to chuck me in jail the second we meet?"

An easy grin crossed Shawn's face. "On the contrary. He'll be pleased to meet you."

After thinking it over Tracy got to her feet. Shawn was right. They couldn't just sit around and going back to Agrabah would be too risky. She could only hope Serena would be ok and find them eventually. "Alright. Let's get going."

And so Shawn led her across the field and towards town so he could find her a change of clothes. And in an hour Tracy would be meeting a rather powerful Disney Villain.

She just didn't know it yet.

...

The sky outside the barred windows was dark. Serena figured it was late enough and took a deep breath. It would be difficult considering she had a bad ankle, but she needed to get out of jail and out of Agrabah so she could search for Tracy. "Good thing I decided to go shoeless..." She muttered.

Back in Bayview Serena had taken a few years of gymnastics while Tracy preferred to dabble in music. Shaking her hair out Serena smiled when a hairpin fell from raven locks and clattered to the floor. She picked it up between her toes and pressed her back against the cold wall. She then proceeded to raise her legs higher and higher until her knees brushed her nose. Using her toes she manoeuvred the hairpin into the lock and managed to pick it. Soon the clasps popped open and Serena collapsed to the ground in relief, rubbing her sore wrists and flexing her legs. "I'd like to Aladdin do that!"

Serena carefully got to her feet and picked up the staff. She limped over to the bars on the window (it was more like a hole) and pulled a file from her pocket. After a few minutes of hacking away Serena created an opening big enough for her to crawl through. "Always prepared..."

Peering into the dark night she limped her way to the garden gates. She swore when shadows ducked around the corner and dove into the rose bushes.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked as she and Aladdin took a stroll through the garden.

Aladdin squeezed her arm. "I'm sure. She seemed truly sorry for hurting my father and she gave me back my dagger. Besides, she's only a kid! I can't keep her down there. I'm going to let her out and let her stay in the guest quarters until King Mickey's men come for her."

"Heavily guarded, of course," Jasmine said.

Serena didn't hear Aladdin's response, as they had gotten too far away for her to eavesdrop. Feeling guilty all over again Serena hurriedly picked the lock on the garden gates before slipping though and limping away.

"I'm not going to get far by walking and those guards are going to be all over the place soon enough...I need a ride." Serena frowned as she made her way to the silent village. Her green eyes drifted to a tied up camel and sighed. "If I can ride a zebra, I suppose I can ride a camel."

She got rid of the rope and pushed herself on the camel's back. "Um...mush? Onward! Forward!"

The camel was still and looking back at her with what seemed to be an annoyed look. "Come on! I gotta get out of here!"

"THERE SHE IS!"

Dozens of guards poured into the village and Serena cursed as they blocked her way. She let out a shriek as the camel reared back, spooked by the swords the guards were swinging about. Serena clung on for dear life as the camel charged, mowing down guards as he (or she) made a break for freedom. Her raven hair fell from its ponytail and whipped around her face. "Slow down! Halt!"

But the camel picked up the pace instead of slowing it. Scowling Serena adjusted her position and tightened her grip. Peering over the camel's head she saw that they were heading deep into the desert, having left the village far behind them.

The camel suddenly screeched to a stop and an unprepared Serena flew from the camel and sailed through the air. She landed on a rickety wooden bridge.

Wait. Wooden bridge?

Serena stared at the bridge and then the deep gorge it hung over. Her green eyes swung to the desert and the camel that was currently hoofing it away. "Okay. This bridge should not be here so...I'm guessing this is the next border line."

Figuring it was worth a shot Serena picked herself up and limped across the bridge with the support of Rafiki's staff (hereby known as her walking stick). She made it to the other side and found herself in a small meadow-with lamas.

"Lamas...this is familiar." Serena thought aloud. Her gaze drifted to another bridge that stretched across a wide canyon and squeezed her eyes shut. She mentally went through every animated Disney movie she could remember and her eyes flew open.

Emperor's New Groove.

"Two movies and a television series...and in the series finale Kuzco became Emperor again, Malina became his girlfriend and Kronk became his royal advisor and Yzma became his assistant."

Yzma...Serena hoped she wouldn't run into the crazy dinosaur. She might have been wacky and not-so-successful, but she was still a villain.

"Look around and if she isn't here, find the next border line." Serena whispered. "And don't get caught."

Easier said than done.

Serena made her way over the bridge. She recalled that in the first movie it broke, but figured it probably got fixed at some point in the timeline. When she reached the hill at the other side she peered at the giant palace and sighed. If Tracy would be anywhere it'd be at the palace.

"When I get my hands on them...ooh. They are _so _going to get it."

...

Tracy was now dressed in a white dress with golden trim. She stood in the middle of the field once more and rubbed her bare arms. The breeze was cool and she was wondering where Shawn had gone. "Okay, I know he said he went to get food but it can't take this long..."

A bellow so loud it knocked Tracy to the ground sounded across the valley. Shocked the blonde looked up and gaped. "Oh...crap."

Well, what else was she supposed to say when she was looking into the menacing yellow eyes of a large black hog...or boar?

The boar charged and Tracy dove out of the way. She scrambled to her feet and ignored the grass stains on her knees as she frantically looked about. She needed a weapon and fast!

Tracy hit the ground again when the boar charged once more. He was now foaming at the mouth and snorting rapidly. Fumbling with her pack Tracy let out a sigh of relief when she found the sword she had taken from Mulan's world. "Bring it on pork-chop!"

_I can't believe you just said that..._

Ignoring her inner voice she stood her ground, blue eyes narrowed and hands gripping the hilt of her sword as the boar charged again, head down and kicking up clumps of grass and dirt as he ran. The blonde side-stepped just in time and sank the blade into his side. With a squeal of agony he dropped and Tracy found herself covered in blood. Shuddering Tracy yanked the sword from the boar's body and hurried away from it.

"Who needs strength when you got agility? Take that Hercules!" Tracy grinned and couldn't wait to find Serena. She would never believe this.

"I never would've believed it if I hadn't seen it."

Tracy whirled around and reflex caused her to raise her sword in defense. It instantly clattered to the ground when she realized who was speaking to her.

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, was standing just a few feet away. Shawn was beside him, looking a bit nervous. Hades flaming (literally) blue hair seemed to cast an eerie glow in the night atmosphere. "I've been watching you kid."

"You have?" Tracy asked, eyes darting suspiciously to Shawn. Maybe she should have listened to Serena...

"You got skill. I think you'd be perfect for what we have planned." Shawn piped up. He instantly clamped his mouth shut when Hades glared at him.

"Shawnee boy here is correct. We have a proposition for you Blondie. And I think it'd be in your best...interest if you listened."

...

Serena collapsed on the top stair panting heavily and casting a disbelieving glance behind her. She didn't know how many stairs she climbed. "I don't get it. Why would someone as lazy as Kuzco have so many stairs?"

The raven-haired girl got to her feet and approached the palace doors. She picked the lock and slowly slipped in. The palace was dark and silent, the only source of light being the moonlight shining through the windows. Serena limped down the corridor and stared at the gold statues in disbelief. Really, how many did one guy need?

Footsteps sounded behind her and she hastily dove behind one of the many statues. The red and blue guards disappeared around the corner and Serena sighed with relief. The last thing she wanted was to be chucked out a window.

Giggling at that sudden mental image (Serena was certain she was losing it) she climbed from her hiding spot and froze.

Chaca gaped at her. The little girl was in her pyjamas and clutching a glass of water. She took a breath and prepared to scream at the top of her lungs but Serena clapped a hand over her mouth. "No! Please don't! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The pigtailed girl narrowed her black eyes. It was obvious she didn't believe her, and she kept glancing around. Serena caught on and sighed. "It's just me."

Chaca still seemed a bit wary but nodded her agreement not to scream. Hesitantly Serena removed her hand. "So...what exactly have you heard about my companion? It's obvious you were worried she would show up."

The girl frowned. "Daddy said she was mean and that we should get help right away if we see her."

"She's not _that _bad. Just...spirited and gets carried away." Serena tried. It wasn't helping that Tracy ditched her in Agrabah. "So...you were going to scream because you thought T-I mean my friend was here?"

"Well duh. I wouldn't scream if it was just you." Chaca scoffed.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"I overheard Daddy tell Mommy that you saved Princess Melody." Chaca grinned widely, showing off her bucked teeth. "That's really cool!"

"Thanks kid." Serena got to her feet and glanced around. "Between you and me, I got separated from my pal. She hasn't been here has she?"

"Nope. Kuzco said if she stepped one foot in his palace he would have her thrown into the river and let the crocodiles have her. He hasn't made the order yet..."

Serena gulped. "Lovely. I better get out of here before _I _get fed to the crocodiles."

Speaking of fed...

Her stomach gave a rumble and Chaca caught it. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then let's go! I'm sure Kuzco won't mind. After all, you're just here to look for your evil friend right?"

Serena slapped a hand to her forehead. Evil friend...how nice. "Yes..."

"Then Kuzco won't have any reason to throw you to the crocodiles."

There was too much cheerfulness in her tone to make Serena feel comforted. But she allowed the child to drag her off. She was starving.

...

Serena gaped at the sparkling kitchen. Seriously, everything glowed. "Um...are you sure this is ok?"

"Yup."

Serena sighed and leaned against the wall. Her ankle was throbbing, but at least she could put some weight on it. She really hoped it healed some. She was quite sure that run-for-your-life-or-you're-dead moment would be coming up soon.

"Here ya go."

A plate of warmed-up spinach puffs were placed in her hands. Smirking Serena popped one in her mouth and couldn't help but grin. "These _are _good!"

Chaca beamed. "Kronk is teaching us how to make them!"

After inhaling the spinach puffs Serena thanked Chaca and said she had to get going. The two left the kitchen...and ran right into Malina.

...

Tracy took another bite out of her apple and mulled over the proposition Hades had given her. It seemed pretty hardcore, but also seemed to benefit her as well. Serena might have been right about Shawn being up to no good, but he meant to include them in his plan of being up to no good. "Well...alright. But will you bring Serena back?"

Hades arched an eyebrow. "Green-Eyes? Sorry Blondie but your pal doesn't have the guts for this."

"She's just as skilled as me," Tracy pointed out. She was not leaving Serena behind again.

"True, but she also has a conscience. That ain't good for what we want to accomplish."

Tracy faltered. He was right...Serena would never agree with what they were going to do. "Will you at least promise she won't get hurt?"

"Deal," Hades proclaimed and held out his hand. After a second she gripped his blue hand and shook. She felt kind of weird after...

Shawn smiled easily at her. "We're going to have to make a few trips along the way. You know, gather weapons and stuff like that. Are you still aiming to steal one item from each land?"

"Yeah," Tracy answered with a grin.

"Why don't you go do that and I'll meet you back here?"

Tracy nodded and left. It had been a while since she'd seen Hercules, but one thing that stood out in her mind was the medallion Hercules had been found wearing when he was a baby.

Shawn turned to Hades when Tracy disappeared from sight. "Are you sure about this?"

"You doubt our judgement?" Hades asked with a threatening undertone to his voice.

"No! Of course not! But-"

"Cool it, kid." Hades glared at him and Shawn flinched. "You ain't got a say in this, and Maleficent knows what she's doing. Of course our opinions hardly matter, and I'm just the Lord of the Underworld, so what could I possibly have to offer?" The last part was said in a hiss and his hair flamed red for the briefest of moments before he settled down.

"Um...you do realize you promised Tracy that Serena wouldn't get hurt, right?"

"I made the deal, so yes, I know what I promised," Hades snapped in annoyance.

"Well, er, Maleficent wants Serena disposed of. How are you going to manage that if-"

"I'll have her in prison until the deed is done. No one can tell me what to do. As for you Shawnee, don't screw this up, or you _will _regret it."

Shawn watched Hades disappear in a plume of fire. "No pressure or anything. And I hate it when he calls me that..."

...

Serena barely had time to process what was happening before guards swarmed around the corner at Malina's shout. She was grabbed and dragged away and took one good look at Malina, who was a red dress similar to Kuzco's clothing...and the gold jewellery she wore was similar to his as well.

Geez. The franchise never covered Malina becoming Kuzco's empress.

Soon she found herself bowing to Kuzco, who was sitting high up on his throne. "Well well well. What do we have here?"

"The fugitive your Highness," One of the guards said as he bowed. Serena continued to stay on her knees and scowled. She _so _didn't have time for this.

"So, you think you can just waltz into my palace unannounced and take my precious jewels? I don't think so."

"What are you going to do, throw me out the window?" Serena asked sarcastically.

Kuzco arched an eyebrow. "That is only for people who have the nerve to throw me off my groove. But if you keep up that tone, maybe you'll have the honour of being thrown out the window."

Serena closed her eyes and bit her lip. Kuzco may not have been as arrogant as he was in the first movie, but he still had an attitude.

"I do remember saying that I would throw you to the crocodiles if one of you ever dared step foot in my kingdom..."

"Wait!"

Chaca flew into the room and skidded to a stop beside Serena. "You said that was for her evil friend!"

"I make the laws, so I can also change the laws." Kuzco replied. He paused and then frowned. "You were talking to her?"

"Yeah! And she's really nice!" Chaca said eagerly. "She didn't even try to steal anything! She was just looking for her evil friend!"

"She is not evil!" Serena protested.

Kuzco snapped his attention back to her. "What is your name anyway?"

Hmm. So many possibilities... "Destiny."

"Where is your friend Destiny?"

Serena shrugged. "How should I know? We got split up when this guy helped us out of China..."

Silence fell upon the throne room. After a long beat Kuzco spoke. "What guy?"

"Just some guy in a mask and-I don't like the looks on your faces..."

"KRONK!"

The loveable guy slid into the room seconds later. "What can I do for you?"

Kuzco had paled quite a bit. "I need you to contact King Mickey and tell him that _he _is back."

"No way!" Kronk cried. "Yzma!"

Serena froze. Yzma stormed into the room moments later and she did not look happy. "WHAT?"

"Get me some spare scrolls! I have a report to write up for King Mickey!"

Yzma's eye twitched but she complied. Before she left the throne room her wrinkled eyes fell upon Serena. They stared at each other for a moment before Yzma's lips curled into a rather unpleasant smile and she left.

_She may not be the most dangerous of villains, but she's still a villain..._

"Someone wanna tell me why _he _is so scary?" Serena demanded. The guy was hanging with Tracy and if this was Kuzco's reaction to Shawn then something was up.

"Take her to the dungeons," Kuzco ordered.

Chaca shot an apologetic look at Serena. Serena smiled reassuringly and winked. After all, it was just two guards.

When they were well out of sight by the others Serena moved her head and sank her teeth into one guards arm. He let out a yell and Serena quickly pulled her arm free and kicked the other in the shins. She was free and she booked it, bare feet slapping against the floor as she ran and ignoring the intense pain firing up in her ankle.

_Shawn's up to something...and I need to find out what._

...

Tracy was annoyed to find Hercules training his butt off in the fields with Phil. But Meg was watching, and so the blonde decided to slip into their house to see if she could find the medallion. It was a quaint little place, with rugs and vases and statues. She found her way to Hercules and Meg's room and found a padded chest sitting on the bedside table. She opened it curiously and grinned.

There it was.

Tracy pulled the medallion from its little nest and placed it around her neck. She slipped back outside and froze when she found herself face-to-face with Phil. "Hey! What do you think you're doing kid?"

Tracy grabbed her sword and nailed Phil on the head with the hilt. He crumpled to the ground unconscious and the blonde booked it from the scene.

_I wonder how Serena's making out. No doubt she's having as much as I am!_

**Shawn and Tracy will end up in Neverland next...at least that's what I'm aiming for. And Serena will end up...in the Jungle Book I suppose. **

**As for the proposition, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	9. Jungle Boogie

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :) **

**Jungle Boogie**

Serena stumbled through the brush and collapsed onto the dirt ground panting heavily. Her ankle was on fire after running steady. She hoped the guards wouldn't find her...she didn't have it in her to run any farther. "Wait a second..."

The scenery was a bit different from Emperor's New Groove. Serena curiously crept through the leafy bushes and peered at the twisted trees and thick foliage. So she was in a jungle..."I'm either in Tarzan or the Jungle Book."

Clayton was the villain in Tarzan but died at the end of the movie. But in the Jungle Book there was Kaa and Shere Khan to worry about. "With my luck I'll be in the Jungle Book," she muttered as she slowly got to her feet and limped around using her walking stick.

She found a small creek and stooped beside it, scooping water into her hands and drinking. She could care less about the purity levels at the moment, she was dying of thirst.

Serena was so engrossed in drinking she didn't notice the tell-tale hissing of a certain snake as he slithered about in the trees above.

...

"What's that?" Tracy asked as Shawn removed a small white pouch. They were standing in the fields and preparing to leave.

Shawn smiled. "You'll see." He opened it up and Tracy stared at the mound of glittering dust that was inside. Shawn pinched some between his fingers and sprinkled it over the two of them. "I believe you know the meaning of 'second star to the right, straight on till morning'?"

A wide grin split the blondes face. Peter Pan had been her favourite movie when she was a kid. "Never Land, here we come!"

Shawn jumped into the air and flew off. It took Tracy a bit longer to get in the air, but she managed to do it and together they soared off in search of Never Land. "Do you know where we're going?" Tracy asked as the wind whipped her blonde hair around her face.

"Of course! Just follow me," Shawn grinned and took her hand. Tracy turned her head away to hide her blush and enjoyed the warmth his hand held. A question broke through her pleasant thoughts, and the curiosity she felt made her ask,

"How did you get to Never Land the first time?"

A flicker of annoyance crossed his face before he smiled. "Trade secret." When Tracy nodded and looked around he muttered under his breath, "and an incompetent pirate captain who won't let me forget that I owe him a favour."

It took an hour or two before they reached the star. Tracy gaped at the swirling colours and noises as they flew forwards before finally breaking into the crystal blue sky of Never Land. The rainbows sparkled and the island looked so beautiful. "Whoa...what do you want to do first?"

"You have seen Peter Pan right?"

Tracy arched an eyebrow. "It's a classic! Of course I have."

"Then why don't you find a way to nip Peter's dagger?" Shawn suggested. "I'm going to take a quick look around."

The blonde nodded and flew off with a giggle. Shawn sighed and took off in the opposite direction, his yellow eyes searching for the Jolly Roger. Working for a bunch of villains (some idiotic and some unbearable) was not his idea of a good time. But he owed them...

It was mostly his fault, he could admit that. Breaking into King Mickey's castle with a concrete plan and backup plan had been a dire mistake that got him thrown into the dungeons. He hadn't told them his name. If he was busted, he would be busted with an air of mystery.

And then _she _came. Quite possibly the greatest villain of them all; Maleficent. She appeared in swirl of black and green and offered him a deal. Shawn would join the villains and help them out with their task or rot in jail.

To him the answer was simple. Maleficent helped him escape and brought him to her headquarters. The Masked Stranger was free and ready to wreck havoc again. But the villains wanted him to wait. Hades said the Fates had predicted a few more intrusions into their world. So Shawn waited as patiently as he could for a few months.

Then they finally came. The two girls dropped into the Pride Lands and Hades watched their every move. It was soon obvious Serena would be a problem, but Tracy was the perfect person they needed. "I still don't get how Hades is gonna delay Serena _and _keep his promise to Tracy," he wondered aloud.

Shawn finally spotted Captain Hook's ship. With a sigh, he pulled the fedora down over his yellow eyes and dipped below. It was time for a status update.

...

Tracy grinned widely as she flew through the perfect blue sky, diving and twirling. Peter Pan had been one of her favourite movies. What could be better than a place where you never grow up? No responsibilities! It was perfect! It was a dream come true!

"Too bad we're only here for a little while," she sighed. "I wonder what Shawn had to do?"

Her thoughts were cut off when she halted. Down by Mermaid Lagoon she could hear the feisty mermaids giggling and the tell-tale voice of Peter Pan dramatically telling one of his stories. Her blue eyes watched as he swung his dagger around for emphasis. She would have loved to get to his treasure, but she had no idea where it was.

Peter was standing on a rock facing three mermaids. His back was to her and the mermaids hadn't noticed her yet. The hands holding the dagger was high in the air. "Alright Tracy, pretend you're back in the ocean and you have to jump a large wall."

Tracy dived into the water and the coldness was a shock to her system. Ignoring the goosebumps that sprouted on her arms the blonde hurtled through the crystal blue water and propelled high up in the air. The mermaids shrieked as they got splashed and Tracy neatly plucked the dagger from a surprised Peter.

She took off into the sky and scowled when there was a sudden weight on her ankle.

"What's the big idea?" Peter demanded, locking onto her ankle and trying to tug her back down.

"Just be thankful that I didn't take your hat," the blonde informed and kicked him-hard. She sped away with a grin and watched Peter tumble into the water. "Good thing the Lost Boys weren't with him or I would have been in trouble."

_I hope Serena is having as much fun as I am,_ Tracy thought cheerily.

...

Shawn threw his hands in the air when a dozen swords pointed at him. "Parley! I come in peace!"

"Swords down!" Hook barked. Shawn slowly lowered his arms when the swords were slipped back in their respective sheaths and glanced at Captain Hook.

"You've certainly got them nicely trained."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you boy," he warned. "What news do you bring me?"

Shawn shrugged. "Nothing much. If Serena-you know, the girl with black hair and green eyes-happens to make it to Never Land, delay her."

"Delay her?" Hook repeated. "Don't you mean _dispose _of her?"

"No. Hades made Tracy a promise that she wouldn't get hurt. So...just try not to hurt her. The message is already passed on to everyone else."

"How come I'm the last one to know?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you live in the sky. Kinda hard to get any word here."

Before Hook could angrily respond Smee came running towards them. He slipped on a wet spot on the ship and slid into Shawn, causing him to pitch over the side and into the water. As the other pirates laughed Smee (who didn't seem to notice he knocked someone overboard) cried, "A girl and Peter Pan are coming this way!"

Shawn spluttered. "A girl? That would be Tracy..."

"Then go get her, you moron!" Hook snapped.

Gritting his teeth Shawn complied, darting out of the water and soaring through the sky. "Hang in there Shawn," he whispered. "Soon they'll be doing what you say, and no one will escape my wrath."

...

_This is just not my day..._ Serena thought as she firmly kept her eyes close. Getting trapped by a snake is one thing, but getting trapped by Kaa was another. Always looking for meal, he was. "I'm not good for your health!"

"Come now, I'm sssssssssssssure you tassssssste delightful," Kaa chuckled and tightened his grip.

The air was being cut off and Serena could feel her face turning purple. She thrashed even harder as spots exploded behind her vision.

"Now Kaa, where is your hospitality?"

_Oh for the love of sugar, not him! _

Shere Khan stood underneath the tree Kaa was perched in. "You know the orders. We can't harm her too severely. I'm sure Hades would _love _to feed you to his monsters."

Kaa instantly slackened his grip and Serena gasped for breath. Her mind processed what the tiger (with an extremely suave and sexy voice-oh come on, you know it!) had said and she frowned. So the Disney Villains were involved in a plot of some kind...but what? And was Tracy apart of it?

No doubt Shawn was...

Serena pulled herself out of her thoughts and struggled once more. Kaa suddenly let go and Serena shrieked as she plummeted to the ground. "OUCH!"

"Not very graceful, are you?" Shere Khan asked silkily.

The raven-haired girl pushed herself up and gritted her teeth against the pain in her ankle. Kaa was so going to become a pair of boots when she got through with him! But right now she had to focus on the tiger that was stalking towards her.

"It seems that our orders are to delay you without hurting you. But, since that ankle of your is already injured, we really won't be hurting it, will we?"

Serena stared at the sharp claws. That logic did not make her comfortable, and it seemed kind of twisted. "And I am to be delayed why?"

"Sharp child, aren't you? You'll find out in time."

_Oh, what got rid of this guy in the first movie? Uh...uh...fire! It was fire!_

Serena slipped a hand in her pocket and nearly cried with relief when she found her lighter. She pulled it out and flicked it on. Shere Khan stumbled backwards and growled in fear. "Don't you dare child!"

She dropped the lighter and the ground erupted in a flashing light of orange and red. Shere Khan roared and charged into the trees and she could hear Kaa retreating higher in the tree. Serena limped around the fire and her green eyes landed on the creek a few meters away. "Oh...I can't just leave it like this!"

She hopped frantically towards the creek and realized she didn't have anything to carry the water back. A coconut rested a few feet away and she arched an eyebrow. Shaking her head in disbelief she scooped it up and cracked it in half. She replaced the milk inside with water and hopped back to the fire.

It took a few trips but the fire was out. The smoke trailed into the sky and Serena sighed in exhaustion before flopping to the ground.

"Wow!"

Serena pushed herself up and looked at the little boy gaping at her. He scrambled forward and stopped by her feet. "That was really cool!" He exclaimed.

_Alright, he's from the sequel. Uh...his name is...Ranjan? _"Thanks kid. But I really ought to be-"

She was cut off when two more kids burst through the thicket. Shanti widened her eyes when she saw Serena and quickly pulled Ranjan away. Mowgli, however, moved a bit closer. "What are you doing?" Shanti hissed.

"You put out the fire," Mowgli said.

"Yeah. Sorry for starting in the first place but Shere Khan got out of his little cage-thing and I kind of want to live."

"We have to tell someone!" Shanti snapped and started to move towards the village. Mowgli clamped a hand over her wrist and shook his head.

"She's not the one we have to worry about."

"She started a fire!"

"She put it out," Mowgli said calmly. He turned back to the girl resting against the tree. "What's your name?"

Serena struggled to think. "Just call me Serene."

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find my pal and give her a piece of my mind."

Mowgli smiled. "See? She's nice."

Shanti hesitated before nodding and moving to sit beside Serena. "You're hurt..."

"It was worse a while ago." Serena muttered.

"Ranjan, can you get some of my supplies from the village?" Shanti asked.

The little boy smiled brightly. "Sure Shanti!" He took off.

"I'll go with him," Mowgli said and hurried after the boy.

The two girls sat in silence for a moment before Shanti spoke. "Did you really scare off Shere Khan?"

"It's not that hard. He's afraid of fire."

"Where is your friend?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm trying to find her so we can go home."

"How did you get here?"

"We made a wish and then we ended up here."

Shanti sighed. "Well...at least you're nothing like the Masked Stranger."

Serena's head snapped up and she turned to stare at Shanti. "Who now?"

"The Masked Stranger. Have you met him?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you enlighten me on who this Masked Stranger is?"

As Shanti explained Serena thought, _in the words of Candace Flynn, you are _so _busted Shawn!_

**These are the important magic items I can think of so far:**

**Magic Mirror (Beauty and the Beast)**

**Sword (Sword in the Stone)**

**Jafar's Staff (Aladdin)**

**If you can think of anymore, that'd be great :)**

**Okay, so I think Tracy and Shawn are going to end up in the Sword in the Stone next. Serena will probably end up in Beauty and the Beast.**

**Serena will also end up in the Phineas and Ferb universe (I got a plan for this!) eventually.**

**As for the item the villains and Shawn are planning on stealing I'll give you a hint: You've seen this item in two animated films and one TV series. This item has been used by two different (but powerful) people.**

**Not much of a hint is it? I'm never good at those...**


	10. Oh Mirror! Where the Heck is Tracy?

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :) And by the way, three of you are right on what the item is ;)**

**Oh Mirror! Where the Heck is Tracy?**

"The Masked Stranger just appeared one day two years ago. We didn't think much of it, until he started stealing from the royal families and injuring innocent people. King Mickey ordered everyone to be on the lookout, but the Masked Stranger eluded every guard in the kingdom of Disney. Then he got foolish."

"How so?" Serena asked. The sky was dark and Shanti had built a small fire to keep them warm. Serena would have offered to use her lighter, but decided to save the fluid just in case. The flames danced in the air, and the shadows flickered. Mowgli and Ranjan returned a few minutes ago with the supplies, and Shanti bandaged Serena's ankle up again. She even replaced the wraps on her injured shoulder.

_Melody better appreciate that, _Serena thought. _Having a busted ankle and a throbbing shoulder is no joke._

"Well, he thought he could break into King Mickey's castle and escape. I must admit, it was close, but the guards captured the Stranger and tossed him in prison."

Serena frowned. "What was he trying to steal?"

"No one, not even the King, knows. He refused to tell them what he was after, and he even refused to show his face and give a name." Shanti explained. "He was thrown in prison, but he escaped, just like that. For two years he disappeared, showing up in rare sightings. He didn't fully come out of hiding until-"

"Until we came along," Serena finished with a sigh. She had an idea on how Shawn busted out of prison, and it all tied in to the villains. Shawn obviously need Tracy for something (maybe it was to steal whatever it was Shawn wanted in King Mickey's castle) and the villains were somehow involved.

Oh, and orders were given to 'delay' her. Cant' forget that...

"Have you met him?" Ranjan asked.

"The Masked Stranger? Yeah...and he's a creep." Serena stared at the dark sky. What was she supposed to do now?

Mowgli suddenly shot up, eyes narrowed. He gestured for everyone to be quiet. Serena listened hard. It was a faint call, but one that was getting closer every second. Someone was coming. Mowgli frantically motioned for Serena to climb the tree she was leaning against, and she looked at him in disbelief. "With this ankle?" she mouthed.

Shanti gave her a boost, and Serena hauled herself onto the branch. Thankfully Kaa slunk away a few minutes ago (probably to nurse his pride) and she nervously peered at the ground below.

"What are you doing?" Bagheera asked sternly as he came into the open. Serena groaned silently. The last thing she needed was the stern, no-nonsense panther discovering her. Which was a shame, as Bagheera was always her favourite Jungle Book character.

"We were just talking!" Mowgli exclaimed. "Why must you always be suspicious of me?"

"Because you always tend to get attacked by a tiger..."

Mowgli frowned. "I know..."

"It's late, and the jungle is dangerous at night." Bagheera shook his head. "And you were obviously intending to stay for a while considering you lit a fire."

"Ah, come on Baggy! Give the kids a break." Serena scowled. Okay, she already took on a lion and a tiger, and now she was supposed to take on a bear and a panther?

_I really hope I don't get noticed..._

"We'll go home soon," Mowgli promised. "We just wanted to watch the stars for a bit. They're a lot nicer in the jungle."

"Oh alright you can stay, but only for a little longer. Besides, we need to have a talk about harbouring fugitives in trees."

Mowgli let out a strangled cough. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bagheera raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So if Baloo gives this tree a little shake-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Serena fell to the ground, bringing a flurry of leaves with her. She hastily balanced on one foot and scowled. "How did you know I was up there?"

Baloo was completely dumbfounded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I suppose its instinct, or good hearing," Bagheera said dryly. "Now, do you want to tell me why you're keeping her hidden?"

"She's not bad!" Mowgli protested. "She's really nice!"

"Mowgli, she-"

"I know! But...you heard the reports! She saved the princess of Atlantica!"

Baloo shook his head. "That doesn't change their intentions, cub."

Serena blinked. "Er...I have intentions?"

"As for you-"Bagheera turned towards her and narrowed his yellow eyes. "You may be the one with the most compassion, but King Mickey still orders your arrest."

Serena looked around desperately. She needed to get out of there!

Mowgli hesitated for just a moment. "Oh...I'm going to be in trouble." He tackled Bagheera and held on tight, trying to restrain the panther from going any farther. Shanti and Ranjan caught on and tackled Baloo. A mix of shouts rose into the night sky and Serena booked it as fast as she could.

"Thanks you guys!" She called over her shoulder. She limped as fast as she could and didn't look back.

She only hoped she made it to the borderline before Shere Khan found her.

...

"What do you mean you lost her?" Hades demanded, hands gripping the black tabletop as he glowered at the tiger before him.

Shere Khan bristled. "The child is smarter than I thought. I was weak, but it won't happen again." He growled.

Hades scowled. "You got that right. Get out of my sight!"

Shere Khan snarled, but even he knew he could not do much to an immortal. He collected his dignity and stalked out of the room. Hades rubbed his temples and snapped, "Pain! Panic!"

The two bumbling minions scrambled into the room. "Pain and Panic reporting for duty!"

"I need you idiots to apprehend the brat."

The two blinked at him. Hades' hair flamed for a second, before he took a deep breath. "I want you to go to the French village and catch the girl named Serena before she makes it to the Beast's castle."

"You want us to go to the _Beast's _castle?" Panic cried, stumbling back and breathing heavily. "But he's scary!"

Hades arched an eyebrow. "More so than me?"

Panic stopped and thought it over. "No one can be scarier than you boss."

"You're immortal, what do you have to worry about? Now get going before I fry you to a crisp." Hades ordered and with two pops the minions disappeared.

Hades stared at the wall, deep in thought. The castle he was in was dark and dreary, and suited his villainous tastes. But what bothered him was the fact Maleficent thought up this so-called 'perfect plot' and just disappeared. Every once in a while he got messages from her (delivered by that raven of hers, brought back to life thanks to his mistress) but she basically put him in charge of the plan.

This was good and all but guess who got the flack when failure arose?

"She better show up soon..." Hades muttered. "I don't know where she is, but whatever she's doing better be important."

"In a bad mood, are we?"

Hades didn't turn around. "Unless you want to see my bad mood, you better keep it shut."

Jafar smirked. "I can understand why you didn't send that idiot Gaston, but your own minions. Surely you know they are idiots as well."

"They may be morons, but they attempt to get the job done."

"I still don't understand why you didn't send me to Agrabah..." Jafar leaned against his staff and frowned. "I could have handled that lousy brat."

"I have my orders..." Hades hissed. "I don't like them, but messing with Maleficent is a boundary even I won't cross. Shawn and Blondie are about to retrieve the sword. All we can do now is wait for our cue."

...

Tracy peered down at the ground and frowned. "Are we in the Sword in the Stone?"

Shawn grinned. "We certainly can't skip over the Excalibur, can we?"

"Of course not!" Tracy beamed. They landed amongst the trees and the two snuck up to the castle. Tracy tried to dig up her knowledge of the Disney movie. She knew Wart ended up becoming king in the end, and Merlin returned.

Oh joy. She'd get to battle a wizard...

The two snuck in through the open window and Tracy stared in awe. Everything was so...old timey and cool. Her feet padded against the stone floor as she tiptoed down the corridor. "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know," Shawn whispered back. "But I would really like to make it back before the wizard shows up."

Portraits hung on the walls and a few old tapestry rugs were scattered along the floor. The moonlight streamed through the open windows and cast a glimmer across the walls. Tracy slowly pushed open a heavy wooden door and peered inside. "I think I found the throne room."

Shawn shoved past her and looked inside. Sure enough, a large throne sat at the back of the room with a long red carpet leading towards it. The ceiling was high and even more portraits littered the walls. "Where's the sword?"

"I don't know. It's either with the Wart or Merlin." Tracy looked around the large room. "Does this mean we have to search the castle all night?"

"Not if they bring the sword to us," Shawn grinned.

Tracy stared at him. "Are you crazy? How are we supposed to do that?"

"You can't be serious."

"What's going on in here? Who-who? What-what?"

The two kids stared at the brown owl that had flown into the room. He stared at them for only a second before hollering, "MERLIN! INTRUDERS IN THE CASTLE!"

"Shut up Archimedes!" Tracy snapped as the yell echoed throughout the castle. Soon the pounding of feet could be heard running towards them and Archimedes flew rapidly out of the room in a flurry of brown feathers. "Why must every Disney bird talk?"

"I don't think _every_ Disney bird talks..."

"Zazu, Iago and Archimedes. And I can't think of any other Disney birds, to be perfectly honest."

Guards poured into the throne room, swords raised. Shawn grinned. "This is going to be fun." He unsheathed his own sword and Tracy gulped, nervously pulling a dagger from her pack.

"If we get arrested, I'm not sharing a cell with you."

...

Serena was not happy at the moment. There were many reasons why she wasn't happy, including her stupid ankle and the fact she was a wanted criminal, but the main reason was that her best friend (well, semi-best at the moment) was running around with Shawn and quite possibly associating with Disney villains.

"Where's Jiminy Cricket when you need him?" Serena moaned. Tracy could really use a conscience right now...

Another good reason why she wasn't happy was the fact she was standing on a hill, looking down on a bright castle. This was a problem because it was the Beast's castle.

And she needed to go inside.

If there was one thing that could help her out it would be the magic mirror. The mirror that could show what was going on in the outside world. Hopefully that mirror could lead her to Tracy.

Serena stared at her Aladdin clothes and sighed. She never got the opportunity to change, and so she was still barefoot. "That's it...after this I'm retiring..."

She limped down the hill and used her walking stick to support her. She made it to the front gates and hesitated. This would be the first time since she had stolen something since Mulan (she didn't count Aladdin since she gave the dagger back) and she wasn't happy about it.

But she needed to stop Shawn and talk some sense into Tracy. She would bring back the mirror when she was done.

Serena slowly climbed the gate and fell to the other side. She moaned softly and pushed herself up. At least her shoulder wasn't as bad as her ankle. She crept to one side of the castle and carefully eased open a stained glass window. She crawled inside and found herself in the main foyer.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll check the West Wing first."

She climbed the stairs silently and nervously regarded the West Wing corridor. "Please don't be in there, please don't be in there..."

Before she lost her courage and pushed open the door and nearly collapsed with relief. There was no sign of the Beast (Prince Adam, she corrected herself) and she was amazed at how drastically the dreary, torn up room had changed.

Even at night the room seemed bright, and the ripped up portrait of Prince Adam was restored. The room had a nice, warm glow to it.

The best part was that the mirror was resting on the small round table, right beside an empty glass rose case. Serena grinned and gently picked the mirror up. "Alright Shawn, it's time to meet your match."

_Grrrrr._

The growling noise caused Serena to tighten her grip on the mirror and turn around. She stared at the growling dog with horrified green eyes. "Hi Sultan...I forgot you lived here."

The white and brown dog growled menacingly again, moving slowly forward. Serena pressed against the table and glanced at the balcony. Climbing across the roof with a bad ankle was probably a bad idea, but it was her only escape route.

Serena eased her way onto the balcony and hoisted herself onto the roof. Sultan started barking madly and Serena scowled. Why couldn't she catch a break?

She gripped an angel statue and picked her way across the roof. Some shingles jiggled under her feet and she whimpered. "Okay, climbing across the roof of a castle in bare feet is a terrible idea."

She then realized the barking stopped, and turned around. What she saw nearly caused her to lose her grip. "Chip? What are you doing?"

The little boy crawled carefully across the roof. "Who are you?"

"Someone who really needs to leave! And you have to get back inside!" Serena cried.

Chip blinked up at her. "Sultan started barking, but he stopped when I came in. He hardly ever barks! You must have excited him! Were you playing?"

"No, we were not playing! What are you doing out here?" Serena tightened her grip on the statue and stared at the little boy in dismay.

"I saw you crawl out the window and wanted to know what you're doing. Momma says you're a thief, but Belle thinks you must be nice."

Serena arched an eyebrow. "They told you that, huh?"

Chip blushed. "I listened when I wasn't s'posed to. How come you're on the roof?"

"I'm trying to escape, kid. Please go back inside!" Serena begged.

"But-"

Then the terrible happened. He lost his grip on the roof and pitched forwards. Serena widened her green eyes and lunged after him. She managed to grab his arm and pull him back to safety-but there was no one to pull _her _to safety.

_Yeah, this epically sucks. _Serena thought as she plummeted to the ground below. The last thing she felt was the impact on her ankle-a burning fiery pain-before everything went black.

...

Hades stared at the image in the crystal ball and was annoyed. Pain and Panic appeared in the gloomy room in a puff of purple and blue smoke. "We did it boss!"

"So, you disguised yourself as the kid and dog and forced her on the roof...and then intended for her to fall to her doom. I promised Blondie she wouldn't get hurt!"

"Well...what happens if she _does _get hurt?" Panic asked nervously.

Hades scowled. "Blondie will backtrack from the plan, and we need her, idiot!"

Pain hesitantly spoke up. "But...will Tracy _know _when Serena gets hurt? I mean, if Tracy doesn't know, then that's all that matters, right?"

Hades froze in thought. As much as he hated to admit, the bumbling duo had a point. Tracy wouldn't know if Serena got hurt or not...

A grin curled across his face. "Boys, I smell a loophole."

In his glee, he forgot to ask his minions what Serena was doing on the roof. And the minions forgot to tell him what Serena stole.

...

Shawn was doing pretty well fighting off the guards, but Tracy felt uneasy watching small drops of red litter the stone floor. She had pinched some of Shawn's pixie dust and was hovering over the crowd, dodging arrows and waiting for the king himself to come.

That's when it hit her. At a time like this, Merlin would not allow the Excalibur to be away from his sight. Arthur would not want to risk losing such a powerful sword. That meant she would have to track them down.

"I'll be back!" She hollered to Shawn and flew off down the corridors. A few guards attempted to follow her, but she slammed the door shut in their faces. After many twists and turns, she finally found the royal room.

She kicked the door open and flew inside. Her blue eyes narrowed when she couldn't see anyone inside.

"My dear, you've certainly caused a ruckus within our kingdom haven't you?"

The old wizard appeared in front of her. He twirled his wand casually in his hands, and said, "You might as well leave. You're no match against my magic."

Tracy grinned. "I like to be an optimist."

Merlin shook his head, but didn't say anything. He fired a spell and Tracy hastily dodged. Where would Arthur be?

Her eyes landed on the closet and she shrugged. Hey, if someone was after her that's where she would hide. "You're skilled when it comes to magic, but how about flying?"

Tracy shook out her blonde hair and a cloud of pixie dust rose in the air. It settled around Merlin, making it difficult to see. "Hang it all!"

Tracy had just opened the closet door when a blast of magic hit her. A weird tingling sensation travelled over her body before she realized she was shrinking!

With a _pop _her transformation was complete. Tracy was horrified to discover Merlin turned her into a small, pink bird. Chirping angrily, she swooped in and picked up the sword with her feet, claw-things (with great difficulty) and flew away. She gave Arthur a peck for trying to snatch the sword from her and furiously pecked Merlin a good few times before flying from the room with Archimedes flying after her.

"Gee Merlin!" The twelve-year old king exclaimed as he crawled from the closet, rubbing his bleeding hand. "Will I ever get my sword back? And why did you tell me not to use it?"

Merlin gazed thoughtfully at the wall. "I believe you will get the sword in a few days time. For now, we must wait and watch the events unfold."

Archimedes swooped back in with one mangled wing. "I almost had her too, if that little fool hadn't taken a swing at me!"

Merlin gently set Archimedes on the desk in the corner. "Calm down, calm down. I'll fix up that wing of yours and then you can tell us what happened."

Arthur watched his mentor thoughtfully for a moment. Something important was going to happen soon, he could tell, but Merlin didn't seem too bothered by it.

But, then again, Merlin was a bit odd at times...

Oh well. He supposed time would tell.

**We'll check in with Serena next chapter and then back with Shawn and Tracy as they go to see Madam Mim about Tracy's...condition.**

**Tracy: Lousy punk! You turned me into a bird! I'M NOT HAPPY!**

**Me: I did not! Merlin turned you into a bird.**

**Tracy: But you **_**made **_**him turn me into a bird. You're the author! You have complete control over the story! FIX ME NOW!**

**Me: I also have the power to kill you off.**

**Tracy: ...I'll shut up now.**

**As you can tell, Tracy isn't happy. But that's karma for you.**

**Serena: When are you going to fix my stupid ankle?**

**Me: I'M TRYING TO WRITE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR TRAILERS!**

**Ahem. Sorry about that. **

**Anyway! Next chapter Serena will follow Shawn and Tracy into Pinocchio. What will happen? You'll just have to wait to find out ;)**

**And yes, Tracy and Shawn did make it out with the Excalibur.**


	11. When You Intentionally Wish Upon a Star

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**BTW; do any of you guys play the POTC online game? Cause I kinda need a crew :S**

**When You Intentionally Wish Upon a Star**

Serena moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You were climbing on the roof of my castle, and I want to know why."

The strong male voice caused Serena to shriek in shock and scramble back against the headboard of the comfy bed she was resting in. "Don't do that! You scared me! And for the record, I was climbing the roof because I needed to get out of here." She scowled and slumped back against the pillows. "That didn't turn out like I hoped."

Prince Adam frowned down at her. "I don't take kindly to those who intrude upon my home."

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "It's just that it's been a rough day-or days, I lost track of time-and I want to go home!"

"You were attempting that by stealing my enchanted mirror?"

"Okay, I was going to return it when I was done, I swear! I just want to find my friend and give her a piece of my mind!" Serena cried.

"How is she doing?" A soft voice asked. Belle entered the room and smiled at the girl resting against the pillows. "You're awake! That was quite the nasty fall you took."

"You're telling me," Serena muttered and scowled at her ankle. Every time it started to feel better something like this happened and it got all busted up again. "Is Chip okay?"

"What do you mean?" Belle asked with a frown. "Chip has been sleeping all this time."

"But I saw him! On the roof! He was trying to-"Serena rubbed her forehead and groaned. "I must be losing it! Are you sure he's been in his room the whole time?"

"Yes..."

_There is no way I imagined that... _Serena thought. _So either Chip is an extremely good pretend sleeper, or I've been duped._

"What are you waiting for?" Prince Adam asked a bit impatiently.

"Er...what are you talking about?" Serena asked.

The prince pulled his enchanted mirror from Serena and held it out to her. "Ask it where your little friend is."

Belle put a hand over her mouth. "Gosh, I can't believe we didn't think of that!"

Serena reluctantly took the mirror and decided she had no choice. "Mirror, where is Tracy?"

After a moment a picture appeared on the mirror. Serena gripped the edge tightly as she realized her semi-best friend held the Excalibur in her grasp. Was she insane? This totally wasn't good for King Mickey.

Tracy seemed to be heading towards a small little town. Serena squinted and instantly recognized the bright star glittering in the night sky. She was in Pinocchio!

"Where is this place?" Prince Adam asked with a frown.

"No clue," she replied shortly, putting the mirror back on the table. "So, what now?"

Prince Adam arched an eyebrow. "We send a message to King Mickey and hand you over in his custody. Lumiere! Cogsworth!"

The raven-haired girl collapsed against her pillows and scowled. The two servants stumbled into the room and bowed. "How may be of service?"

"Please keep watch over her." Prince Adam ordered and left the room with Belle following. "We have a message to send out."

"No tricks, young lady." Cogsworth warned, seating himself at the end of the bed. "You don't want to make your trial worse."

"At this point, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to see the light of day for a long time." Serena remarked.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Lumiere asked.

"A realistic one," Cogsworth muttered.

Lumiere elbowed him in the head and smiled. "Now Cogsworth! She is still only a child. There is still hope that the great King Mickey will take pity and be lenient."

Serena quelled an amused snort. Cogsworth scowled. "I should hope not! They deserve a tough punishment that will knock some sense into them."

"I think-"

"Oh, who cares what you think you overgrown candlestick."

Serena couldn't help but giggle when Lumiere slapped Cogsworth on both cheeks. The two men started arguing again and the girl took her chance and carefully eased open the window. She took the mirror with her as she climbed down the trellis and hit cold ground. She searched through the bushes and found Rafiki's staff.

"Maybe Philippe will be nice enough to give me a ride." Serena thought aloud as she limped towards the stables.

...

Philippe was not happy to see her that was for sure. Serena stumbled back when the horse reared and whinnied loudly. "Please! I just need a quick ride," she begged. "I'll give you a carrot!"

Philippe snorted and glared at her. Serena pouted and got down to her knees. "Come on! I'm begging here! Please give me a ride! You can give me a good kick if you want to!"

Serena swore the horse smirked. It settled down and Serena hesitantly climbed up. "Thanks."

They rode through the night, the wind flying through Serena's raven hair and making her shiver. She wasn't sure what she would do once she found Tracy (maybe give her a good slap) but she would have to talk some sense into the blonde.

Or else they would all be in trouble.

...

Tracy coughed and scowled when a pink feather fluttered to the ground. "Okay, that woman is crazy!"

"Madam Mim? Yeah, she's a bit off her rocker." Shawn grinned and eyed the sword Tracy held in her grip. "Can I take the sword?"

"Sure," Tracy said absent-mindedly. She handed the sword over and crossed her arms. The two were currently walking across the stone streets. "Why are we here anyway?"

"I thought we'd take a detour through Pinocchio in case anyone decides to follow us." Shawn replied.

His black device buzzed and he shot Tracy an apologetic smile and walked away and answered it. "What is it?"

"Green-Eyes is closing in on you. Get Blondie away and deal with her." Hades ordered. "We can't risk her messing this up now."

"When is Maleficent going to show up?" Shawn hissed. "I mean, if she can just deal with her-"

"I was getting to that kid! She wants _you _and Blondie to see her."

Shawn nearly dropped the device. "You can't be serious!"

"Sorry kid. If I were you, I'd get over there pronto. And don't lose the Excalibur. We need it."

Shawn shoved the device in his cloak pocket and scowled. "Fantastic."

"What's up?" Tracy asked.

"Nothing. Can you do me a favour and go get us some drinks?" He gestured towards a little pub stationed at the corner. "I'll be there soon."

Tracy shrugged. "Sure thing..."

Shawn took off and Tracy frowned. She had a feeling Shawn was hiding something from her. And the guilt of leaving Serena behind was coming back full swing. "Maybe a drink is what I need..."

...

"Thanks Philippe!" Serena said gratefully as she climbed off the horse. She stood in the middle of a dirt road and grinned. "I really appreciate-OUCH!"

She hit the ground hard and rubbed her sore backside. Philippe snickered and galloped away. Serena scowled after him and shouted, "When I said you could kick me, I didn't mean it literally! Lousy punk..."

"You certainly seemed to be getting banged up."

The raven-haired girl scowled and turned around to face a smirking Shawn. "Hilarious. Where's Tracy?"

"Around. Hades seems pretty frantic. You figure it out?"

Serena crossed her arms. "Only that you're working for the villains, got Tracy to help you guys, and are planning to steal something from King Mickey's castle. And you want to delay me."

"Hmm. That is true. But it seems my colleagues aren't doing a very good job of keeping you detained."

"I don't like to stay in one place very long, especially since I have an arrest warrant hanging over my head. So, what is it you're planning on stealing?"

Shawn pointed at her. "That's none of your business. The real question is what are we going to do with you?"

Serena narrowed her green eyes. "From what I managed to piece together, Hades made some sort of deal to Tracy that I wouldn't get hurt."

"But how would Tracy know if you're hurt or not? You could be bleeding to death and she'd think you were in perfect health."

Serena froze when Shawn slowly approached her with a dagger. She stumbled backwards and landed on the dirt road. Shawn grabbed her by the front of her shirt and held the dagger at her neck. A small bead of blood trickled down slid along the blade. "It seems your days are numbered."

"Hey!"

The surprised shout caused Shawn to turn around. Serena quickly grabbed the hand holding the dagger and kicked him in the shin with her good leg. He crumpled to the ground and she pinned him down, holding the dagger in his face. "And seems I keep getting lucky." She tossed the dagger to the side. "By the way, I have something for you."

Shawn was about to ask what when Serena clobbered him in the face with her fist. He slumped back against the ground; dazed, woozy and holding his bleeding nose.

"You just keep causing trouble, don't ya kid?"

Serena grinned at the little cricket. "Aw, it's not my fault! Trouble keeps following me!"

Pinocchio, who had yelled in surprise a few seconds before, widened his eyes and stared at her. "He was going to kill you!"

Jiminy, who was perched on his shoulder, frowned. "Yes, well...are you okay?"

"I've been better," she replied. She adjusted her throbbing ankle and leaned against the staff. "So...what are you going to do?"

Jiminy eyed her suspiciously. "Care to elaborate?"

"I'm a wanted criminal. I certainly can't take on a cricket and a little boy. I'm not heartless."

"So if we leave, you're not going to run away?" Jiminy asked doubtfully, tilting his head back to get a good look at her. The stars twinkled bright in the sky, and Serena felt at peace-for a moment, anyway.

"I said I wasn't heartless, not stupid."

"Do we have to get her in trouble?" Pinocchio asked hesitantly, rubbing his pyjama's between his hands. "I mean, she's kinda nice."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Serena asked. Pinocchio was still the same cute and innocent kid she had adored on the big screen. He was even cuter as a real human boy.

"Pinocchio heard a sound coming from this alley and wanted to check it out. He still has some trouble listening to his conscience..." Jiminy shot Pinocchio a disapproving look. Pinocchio looked at the ground guiltily.

"Everyone disregards their conscience every now and then," Serena said. "I know someone who has been ignoring for a long time...and maybe I have to."

Serena sighed and stared at the sky for a moment. Shawn started to stir and she frowned. "You can both stay and get me arrested, or get hurt by this jerk."

"Will you be alright?"

The simple, caring question made Serena quickly give the adorable little boy a hug. "I've survived this far. I'll be fine."

"Will you come back?"

"Sure thing kid."

Pinocchio smiled and took off with Jiminy protesting on his shoulder. "Wait! She's wanted by King Mickey! We can't just let her get away! Pinocchio! PINOCCHIO!"

Serena giggled and turned back to Shawn. He advanced menacingly. "That was a stupid move, Green-Eyes."

The raven-haired girl looked up at the twinkling stars and found the one she needed the most. _I can wish both Tracy and I home. But then I leave the Excalibur in the hands of this jerk, and I just might leave the kingdom of Disney in evil claws. I'm going to stay, and I'm going to show them I can't be pushed around. But it's obvious I'm constantly being watched...and I can't keep moving around with this ankle..._

An idea struck the girl hard. A grin curled upon her face and she hollered to the sky, "I wish I was in Danville, Tri-State Area in the USA!" _Please work!_

She was surrounded by silver swirls and Serena quelled the urge to cheer. Shawn froze in shock, yellow eyes wide as he watched Serena start to disappear.

"Bring it on Hades!" Serena yelled to the night sky. "BRING. IT. ON!"

And then she was gone.

...

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hades hollered, flames turning a dangerous red colour as he stared at the empty crystal ball. It had been enchanted to keep a close watch on Green-Eyes, and now she had simply disappeared.

"I don't know..." Jafar said in disbelief. "If she cannot be seen, then she must not be in the kingdom anymore!"

"The little brat..." Hades whispered. It was not often that the Lord of the Dead was completely shell-shocked. "She...managed to find her own loophole. If she can't be seen, she can't be tracked, therefore she can create her own plan of attack."

"Or defense," Jafar pointed out. "I daresay Maleficent will have something to say about this."

Diablo flew through the open window at the utterance of that sentence. He seemed to be glaring at Hades as he handed over a letter. Hades gritted his teeth and glowered at the empty crystal ball.

"Alright Green-Eyes. Give me your best shot."

**So, Serena will now be in Danville, Phineas and Ferb universe :) Hey, the greatest inventors should certainly be of assistance.**

**Shawn and Tracy will fly on over to Sleeping Beauty. **

**Hades is maaaaaaad ;)**


	12. Evil and Innocence

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Evil and Innocence **

Tracy drank deeply from her dusty mug and glanced warily around the dim-lit pub. Shawn had been gone for a while and she was beginning to think he ditched her.

The door to the pub swung open and slammed against the wooden wall. Shawn stormed over to her with one hand clutching his nose. He scooped up his own drink that Tracy ordered for him with the other and downed it in one gulp. Tracy widened her blue eyes and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing of importance," he growled. Shawn slammed the mug back on the wooden table and grabbed Tracy by the hand. "Come on. We're going to see Maleficent."

The blonde froze, yanking her hand out of Shawn's grip and staring at him in disbelief. "W-why?" After all, she should be allowed to get nervous when suddenly informed that they were going to visit the best Disney villain of all time.

Shawn sighed. "She just wants to meet with us. I can honestly tell you if we ignore her summons, we _will _regret it."

"But didn't she...you know...die at the end of Sleeping Beauty?" Tracy whispered.

"Yeah, but she brought herself back to life."

"_She _brought herself back to life?" Tracy repeated in disbelief. "Not Hades?"

Shawn snorted in amusement, grabbing Tracy once more and pulling her out of the pub. It was relatively empty that night, the only occupant being the owner, who was currently knocked out by the money till. "Please. The last thing Hades would have done is bring Maleficent back to life."

They entered the cool dark night and Shawn pulled some more pixie dust from his little pouch. "Ready?"

The blonde nodded reluctantly. As the gold dust surrounded them and lifted them high in the air, she couldn't help but wonder just how far deep she was in.

...

"Here we are..." Shawn whispered. They stood in a tangle of weeds, staring up at dark and gloomy castle. Tracy gulped nervously and followed Shawn inside. She batted cobwebs away from her face and had to duck three times in order not to get struck by a flying bat.

They entered a large room that had cups of glowing green flames placed everywhere. The flames cast an eerie glow around the room. At the very end of the room was a black throne. Perched in the throne was none other than Maleficent herself, stroking her raven and watching them calmly.

Shawn bowed low. "Mistress, you have summoned us?"

Tracy hastily copied his move and tried to keep the pounding of her heart neutral. A cool finger slid under her chin and lifted her face up. Maleficent asked softly, "Are you afraid of me child?"

"No, ma'am," she managed to say, staring her in the eyes. Maleficent let go of her and looked at the both of them.

"You have gotten the Excalibur. I must say I'm impressed. I didn't expect a fool like you to accomplish such a task."

Shawn gritted his teeth. "I always fulfill my orders to the best of my abilities."

"Those abilities seem to have gotten better with the assistance of Tracy here," she said silkily. "Give me the Excalibur."

Shawn handed it over and Maleficent examined the blade, a slow smile spreading across her pale green face. "Ah yes. This sword combined with the Sorcerer's Hat, and my own power will be the cause of King Mickey's downfall."

"May I ask a question?" Tracy asked hesitantly. Maleficent nodded curtly. "Why don't you steal the Hat yourself? Surely you have the power to break into the castle?"

"I may have the power child, but there is something that King Mickey has that will forever be the downfall of villains; purity."

"Purity?" Tracy repeated in confusion.

"I'm sure you have noticed that not many villains win when it comes to battling the forces of good. That is because they all hold purity within them. And since we, the villains, are corrupted, the purity is simply too much for us to overcome. It's sickening, really." Maleficent stroked Diablo and levelled her with a stare. "But you, however, are a child who has not decided her path in life. You can steal the Hat, and if you bring it back to me-"

"You can corrupt its magic so it will benefit you and the other villains." Tracy finished, feeling a sense of unease rise within her. "Does King Mickey know that you're..."

"Alive? I believe he has his suspicions. But not everyone knows that the villains that should have been defeated have come back." Maleficent smiled coldly. "But when our time comes, they will know their worst enemies have returned and the greatest war shall begin!"

_What have I gotten myself into? _Tracy thought wearily. Oh well...she made a deal with the villains, and it would be best to stick with it. Or else she might find her head being chopped off by the Queen of Hearts. "Is that what you want us to accomplish next?"

"Not during this time," Maleficent whispered. "The signal will rise and only then will you attempt to retrieve the hat."

Tracy nodded in understanding. Maleficent waved her hand dismissively. "You may go. I wish to speak to Shawn alone."

The blonde hesitated before nodding. "I'll be-"

"Tarzan is right across the lake," Shawn interrupted. "Why don't you go over and take a bath?"

Tracy, who was indeed feeling a little greasy, agreed and took off. Shawn turned to face Maleficent with a defiant look on his face. Maleficent frowned at him. "You will not fail this time."

"No ma'am," he muttered.

"When the time comes, you will allow Tracy and _only _Tracy to steal the Hat." Maleficent ordered.

Shawn snapped his head up and stared at her. "But I can do it! I know I can! I _need _to!"

"You _need _to?" Maleficent repeated. "Or do you simply want to repair your damaged dignity?"

Shawn went silent. Maleficent smirked cruelly. "I thought so. Now, I have one last order for you to carry out." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"_Kill _the other girl."

...

Tracy arrived in the thick jungles of Tarzan and instantly found the waterfall Tarzan had fallen down in the first film. She sighed wearily and dunked her head under the cool water, running her fingers through it and trying to clean it as best she could. She flung her blonde hair back and then washed her feet and arms. It was the best she could do without completely stripping herself.

The blonde settled against a rock and rubbed a hand down her face. Serena was who-knows-where, she was expected to steal the most powerful item in Disney and hand it over to the villains. It was a lot of pressure, and she really missed Serena.

_It is your fault, you know._

She sat upright, blue eyes wide. A voice had just spoken inside her head...and that could only mean..._she had a conscience?_

No way! For as long as she could remember there was never a voice telling her right from wrong; she just _did _stuff. Serena was the one with morals, but then again she once had a family that taught her that stuff.

"Alright conscience, if that's what you are," she muttered. "What do you want?"

_I think you know. There's thirteen years of bad deeds that you should feel guilty about, but instead we'll focus on this; you ditched your best friend with a busted ankle._

Tracy scowled. "Hades promised she wouldn't hurt her!" She hissed into the night sky.

_And you're seriously going to trust the Lord of the Dead? How stupid are you?_

Tracy was slightly offended. Were all consciences this harsh? "I'm not-"

_Save it. The real question is, what are you going to do now?_

The blonde thought hard for a minute. Maleficent had said to wait for the signal, and until then there really wasn't much she could do. So maybe she could go around to different worlds and see if she could locate Serena!

"I'm sure Shawn won't mind," she whispered, taking a marker from her pack and scribbling a message on a nearby rock.

She stood up and was instantly grabbed around the waist. She gave a shriek of shock and turned around to stare at large reddish elephant.

"Oh...no."

...

Serena hit the ground and slowly pushed herself up. A grin lit up her face when she found herself in the middle of the Tri-State Area-in the daytime!

"The television series must exist in their own little universe," she whispered. "And that means Hades can't keep an eye on me! Oh yeah!"

Her green eyes surveyed her surroundings before landing on the route she needed to take. "If I can find Phineas and Ferb, maybe they can be of assistance to me. And the best part is the only 'evil' person in this show is Dr. Doofenshmirtz!"

Serena limped down the street with a permanent grin on her face. It felt so good to be able to walk around and not wonder if you were going to get captured or killed. But eventually, she was going to have to go back.

_But I'm going to make sure I'm prepared._

She stopped in front of a familiar house on Maple Drive. She could hear giggles and laughter coming from the backyard and gently pushed open the gate. Isabella, Phineas and Ferb were lounging against the tree and staring peacefully at the sky.

"Hello," she greeted.

Isabella looked up when she spoke and instantly took notice of her busted ankle. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

_Only a true Fireside Girl would show concern for an injured stranger... _Serena thought in amusement. "I kind of had an accident and-"

"Those bandages are really old! When was the last time you changed them?" Isabella asked, leading the girl over to the tree and setting her down.

Serena shrugged. The days have blended together and she no longer had a track of time. "It's been a while...I never got around to changing them."

"I like your stick." Phineas said as he studied it. "It's really nicely crafted."

"Thanks. I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Serena, and I know this might sound weird considering I'm a total stranger, but I need your help."

Phineas waved his hand dismissively. "Weirder things have happened, believe me." Ferb nodded in agreement. "I'm Phineas, that's my brother Ferb and this is Isabella. So, what can we help you with?"

Isabella gently set about re-bandaging her ankle. Serena thought carefully before saying, "I can't get around easily with my sore ankle, and I was wondering if you could make me a device that could teleport me anywhere...and I mean _anywhere._"

Phineas rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Anywhere anywhere?"

"Exactly," she agreed. "Anywhere in the universe and if possible, other universes and worlds as well."

If Phineas thought this request was strange, he didn't show it. He pulled out a notepad and scribbled some things down. "Anything else?"

"Can you make it so that this device only works for me?"

"No problem!"

Serena arched an eyebrow. "And could you possibly put a cloaking device on it? So I can't be...followed or watched?"

"That's a neat idea!" Phineas said cheerfully as he scribbled on his little pad. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and went to get his toolbox. Isabella finished bandaging and smiled proudly. "Now I can get my sixth First Aid patch!"

"Thanks Isabella," Serena said gratefully. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"It's no problem! Why don't you wait inside and we'll come and get you when we're done?"

Serena nodded and entered the Flynn-Fletcher house. When she went into the living room, she spotted Candace flipping through the channels on the television and looking immensely bored. She looked up and the two girls stared at each other for a moment. "Um...who are you?"

"I'm Serena...uh, I asked your brothers for a favour and thought I'd wait in here."

Candace bolted upright, dark blue eyes narrowed. "What kind of favour?"

Serena shrugged casually. "I just asked them to build me a little gadget. Nothing to get excited-"

The redheaded teen jumped up and sprinted towards the backyard. Serena groaned and rubbed a hand down her face. This is where the chain reaction started; Candace tried busting her brothers, Perry would currently be foiling Dr. D, the –Inator Dr. D created would explode or something and whatever Phineas and Ferb made would disappear or go away.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to put a stop to it..." Serena muttered.

...

"Perry the Platypus! What an unexpected-oh, who am I kidding? It was completely expected!"

The blueberry-coloured platypus wearing a fedora found himself trapped in a cage seconds later. The hunched figure in front of him smiled in satisfaction and turned towards the purple machine that was stored in the corner of the large lair. "When I was a child in Gimmelshtump I took part in a bike race. Now that I think about, I don't know what I was thinking back then! I mean, I should have known something bad would happen..."

Perry simply rolled his eyes and waited for the doctor to finish his story. Heinz Doofenshmirtz coughed and continued rambling. "Anyway! You probably don't need me to tell you I lost the bike race, became forever shamed and developed many traumatic scars that will never heal. I've held a hatred of bikes ever since! So, with this-my Bike-Destruct-Inator-I will get rid of every bike and transportation vehicle and/or device in the Tri-State Area so people will be forced to ride Doofenshmirtz Taxis if they want to get anywhere! And I charge triple the normal taxi rate!"

The platypus shook his head and waited until his nemesis started prepping his invention. He used his hat/saw thing to cut through the metal bars and tackled Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Perry the Platypus! You're such a nuisance!"

As the two brawled it out, they didn't see a raven-haired girl slip inside and crawl towards the machine. Dr. D whacked Perry aside and sprinted for his –inator. He jumped forward and slapped the on button. "Ha! You are too late, Perry the Platypus! Soon every car, taxi, bus and bike will disappear forever! You lose! I-wait a second."

Heinz frowned when the still and quiet machine didn't do anything. He slapped the button again, but nothing happened. An embarrassed silence stretched before him and he reluctantly turned around to see a smirking Perry the Platypus staring at him. "Oh, shut up! Just go away and let me nurse my dignity!"

Perry smirked and walked over to the machine, yanking off its cover and tearing the circuits just to be safe. Heinz stormed away, muttering to himself. "I must be slipping...my creations are thwarting _themselves!_"

The platypus gave a last amused chatter before jumping out the window. Once she was sure she was alone, Serena Lockhart crawled from her hiding place behind the machine and twirled the thick black power cord in her hand. "I guess it didn't occur to Dr. D that he should have checked his plug," she mused.

Her green eyes looked around the purple and green lair thoughtfully. They landed on a silver and blue ray that looked out of place with the purple and green layout. She picked it up curiously and read the blue lettering on the side. "Freeze-inator."

Serena pointed the ray at a potted plant and pushed the trigger. A grin lit up her face when the plant was instantly encased in a block of ice. "Oh yeah. This will definitely come in handy."

...

Isabella looked up when Serena came back into the yard. "I meant to ask before; what's with the outfit?"

"Er...it's a long story. You wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes, would you?"

"I'm sure Candace wouldn't mind if you borrow some of her clothes." Phineas offered. He flipped back his safety goggles and turned off his blowtorch. "Ferb, can you pass me the screwdriver?"

Serena slipped back inside the house and listened carefully. She could distantly hear Candace shouting in the front yard-no doubt trying to get her Mom to see what her brothers were doing. She jogged up the stairs and entered Candace's room, trying to be as quick as possible. She had a feeling the fifteen-year old wouldn't be too happy in discovering that some stranger had taken her clothes.

"This is so much better," she sighed, grinning at herself in the mirror. She was wearing black track pants, a belt, a green t-shirt and her raven hair was tied in a ponytail. The Aladdin clothes were stuffed in the trashcan. Serena picked up her walking stick and limped downstairs.

"We finished it!" Phineas said cheerfully when Serena joined them yet again by the tree. He held out a silver watch and Serena strapped it on her wrist. "Do you want us to tell you how it works?"

"Please."

"Well, all you have to do is speak the place you want to go. If you want to use the cloaking device, just say 'Cloaking Device, activate!' and you should turn invisible."

"And if someone would be trying to spy on me or something?" Serena asked.

"Well, they wouldn't pick up a signal, so to speak. They wouldn't be able to find you or locate you." Phineas explained. "But it would be best to use the cloaking device in small doses."

"You guys totally rock!" Serena said sincerely.

"MOM! COME AND SEE WHAT PHINEAS AND FERB BUILT!" Candace hollered, dragging her mother into the backyard. Serena smiled innocently when Linda looked around at all of them.

"Okay Candace, what am I supposed to be seeing?" Linda asked wearily.

"Where is it?" Candace demanded.

"Where's what?" Phineas asked, truly confused.

"The thing you built!"

"You mean this watch?" Serena asked, holding out her wrist. "I heard Phineas and Ferb were great builders, and I thought they might be able to help out. I didn't expect them to build me a whole new watch." The best part of being a con artist was that lies simply flew off the tongue.

Linda smiled. "That is amazing! You boys sure are talented! Um...who are you, if I may ask?"

"Serena, ma'am. And I must be going now. Thanks a lot you guys!" Serena waved and quickly exited the yard.

"She seems nice. Is there a reason she's not wearing shoes?" Linda asked.

"Sore ankle." Isabella answered.

Candace seemed to be frozen, eyes wide and disbelieving. Linda shook her head and said, "Are you guys hungry for pie?"

The kids cheered and entered the house. Perry waddled into the yard and chattered. In a strangled voice, Candace said, "Oh, there you are Perry."

...

Serena admired her new accessory and smiled. Hades would have a hard time tracking her now.

She hooked the ray onto her belt and slipped on the backpack she had 'borrowed' from Candace. If she was going to take on Hades and the villains, she would need some help of the magical variety. And the only way to manage that would be to steal some items that would benefit her in a fight.

For the next while, Serena Lockhart, con artist extraordinaire, would be making a reappearance.

**Thanks to LadyKate24 for the list of items :)**

**We'll check back with Tracy next chapter. **


	13. Mighty Jungle

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Mighty Jungle**

Shawn stood in front of Maleficent's castle with a scowl on his face. Angry yellow eyes watched the sun as it gently rose in the sky, casting a yellow and orange glow across the land. He stormed towards the edge of the black lake and crunched weeds underneath his black boots.

He had once been like Tracy and Serena. He lost his parents, grew up in an orphanage and had to survive in the cruel world. But the difference was he ran away when he was seven. He couldn't take much more of the abuse and took off. Hitchhiking rides on passing trains and hanging with the hobos.

Tracy and Serena, however, didn't seem too troubled by their 'outcast' status. They didn't seem to suffer the same rough treatment he had had when he was their age. The difference between them was that people actually _respected _them.

What did they have that they didn't? What made them so successful? He had been in the Disney kingdom for two years and all he got was thrown in jail and a debt to pay. Tracy and Serena were con artists, just like him. How come the villains respected them more than him? Why was Tracy so important? What could she do that he couldn't?

A lot of questions without answers. Shawn glowered at his reflection in the lake and played with the ends of his cloak. He no longer knew his worth to the villains, and as much as he hated to admit, Maleficent was right. His dignity was shattered and he _needed _to repair it.

Maleficent wanted the Hat. And if Tracy managed to steal it, then the villains won. Not even purity could beat such power.

His mouth hardened in a line and his eyes crackled with determination. The Hat was the main prize. Tracy was _his _sidekick. He would make his mark and make it known he was worth something.

All he had to do now was send out the order to destroy Serena.

And if he happened to run into her first...may the best con artist triumph.

...

Tracy crossed her arms and scowled. Getting caught was one thing, but getting caught by an elephant was an entirely different matter. It was almost embarrassing.

"I got her! I got her!" Tantor shouted eagerly. "But she's also covered in germs...do you know where she's been?"

Her scowl deepened. She was almost tempted to point out that _he _was the jungle animal. But then again, she hadn't showered in who-knows-how-long. The trunk slid from her waist and she dropped to the dirt floor of the jungle. Tracy pushed her blonde hair out of her face and glared upwards. The glare faltered slightly when she spotted Tarzan towering over her. The glare disappeared completely when she realized she was outnumbered about a dozen gorillas to one human. With a groan of defeat she dropped her face in the dirt and mumbled, "This sucks."

...

Tracy ran her fingers through her freshly cleaned hair and stayed silent. Being captured by the King of the Apes wasn't as bad as she thought. Jane was pretty nice, offering her a change of clothes and a chance to thoroughly clean herself. She hiked up her brown slacks and adjusted her white t-shirt.

"What's your name?" Jane asked, although knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer. She was right; as Tracy kept her mouth shut and continued to stare at the wooden floor.

"Hey! She asked you a question, squirt!"

Jane shot a warning glare at Terk. The tomboy gorilla mouthed 'What?' and Jane just shook her head. Tarzan had gone to send off a message to King Mickey and Jane and Terk kept watch on the con artist.

"Is it okay if I take a nap?" Tracy suddenly spoke up. "It's been awhile since I got a good sleep."

"There's a cot in the next room." Jane offered. The blonde managed a smile and got up.

"Er...thanks, for the clothes and stuff." Tracy said awkwardly before hurrying into the next room.

Terk groaned. "You're supposed to treat crooks with a no-nonsense attitude! Not giving her a-a-vacation!"

"I highly doubt this is a vacation for her. She may have done some bad things, but she is only a kid." Jane responded, casting a glance towards the next room. "I don't think she'll be going anywhere. Tarzan took her pack with him just in case."

"Can I read her the Riot Act or something?" Terk asked.

Jane sighed. "That's it. I'm telling my father not to let you listen to anymore crime shoes on the old radio."

"Aw, come on!"

...

"Is this how Serena felt when we left Rapunzel and Flynn?" Tracy asked herself as she trekked through the jungle, shoving leaves and vines from her face and feeling guilt in her stomach. "Because this kind of sucks, and I want my stupid not-feel-guilty-for-anything attitude back."

_Maybe losing Serena caused you to develop a conscience. Maybe this is a good thing._

"Oh shut up! I'm a con artist! I'm about to hand control over the Disney Kingdom to the villains! I'm a fugitive in this place and probably won't be returning home soon! I'm freaking talking to myself! I'm losing it!"

She stomped her foot down hard (Jane loaned her a pair of brown boots) and stumbled backwards when a pained trumpet echoed throughout the jungle. Tantor stumbled to his feet and wiggled his trunk around, trying to shake out the pain. Human and elephant looked eyes before Tracy shrieked and sprinted in the opposite direction, shoving foliage out of her way and listening to the thundering footsteps behind her.

_I have two feet, he has four. I'm short and scrawny, he is large and stocky. Yeah...I'm probably screwed._

...

Tarzan had just sent off a message to King Mickey when a deafening roar rocked the jungle. A frown crossed his face and he stepped away from the edge of the ocean, dark eyes scanning the vast land before him. When he pinpointed the location of the disturbance, he was off.

No one would disrupt the peace in his jungle.

...

Tracy hastily dove to the side in order to avoid getting crushed. She basically tackled the nearest tree and scrambled up the rough bark. She perched on a thick branch and held on for dear life as Tantor stood below, trying to reach her with his trunk.

"There are bugs up there!" He complained, recoiling his trunk when a thick worm wiggled by. "Bugs are unsanitary."

_I never thought I'd see a germ-a-phobic elephant._ Tracy thought, holding on tightly and flinching away every time the trunk got to close.

"Did you think you could escape?"

Tracy gritted her teeth and turned around. Tarzan was advancing towards her, scaling the tree like it was nothing. But of course, Tracy hadn't been raised by gorillas. "I was hoping."

"You have done bad deeds, and justice will be done." Tarzan informed her, getting closer by the minute.

"Do all of you guys have to be so goody-goody?" Tracy asked. "I mean, rules are guidelines."

"I think that's a line you have overstepped."

_Geez. That's something Serena would probably say..._Tracy's blue eyes wandered to a stray vine hanging from the branch overhead, and with a nervous gulp she lunged forward, avoiding Tarzan's grasp by inches. She latched onto the vine and flew downwards before swinging back up. She let go and hastily grabbed the nearest vine. Soon she was swinging across the jungle and a small smile crossed her face. The smile disappeared when she heard Tarzan coming after her. "Can't I ever catch a break?"

_I don't think you deserve a break._

"Shut up!" Tracy snapped. She chanced a glance behind her and quickly ducked. Tarzan missed her and tried grabbing for her again. Tracy noted the backpack that hung from his back and thought hard.

After a few seconds she suddenly let go of the vine and dropped. But before she hit the ground she managed to hitch a ride on the vine Tarzan was using. She quickly reached up and snagged the dagger that was tied to the front of the bag. She then sliced the bag part free from its shoulder straps. Tracy tucked the bag under one arm and dropped for real this time. She landed neatly on the dirt floor and took off back into the thick leaves.

Tracy sprinted and ignored the branches whacking her in the face. Her foot struck a stone and she pitched forward, tumbling down a hill before whacking her head off of the hard ground. The world spun before slowly fading from her vision.

_Okay, this is becoming an annoying habit. _Tracy thought in annoyance before she passed out.

...

Tarzan stared down the slope at the unconscious girl. He would have gone to assist, but she was no longer in his land.

He found it peculiar that two young girls could come as far as they did without getting caught. And although what they had done was wrong and frustrating, after some time the determination they showed got to you.

And that frustration divided into annoyance...and respect.

But there was no place for them in the kingdom of Disney. Sooner or later, their luck would run out.

What Tarzan didn't know was that everyone's luck would run out.

And it would happen in a matter of time.

**No Serena this chapter, sorry. But next chapter we'll see Serena trying to find items to help her in her plan of action (I'll explain that next chapter) and Tracy is trying to find Serena. Shawn will discover Tracy is taking a little break and not be happy. Also he'll deliver the message that Serena must be taken care of.**

**By any villain.**

**So you guys get to pick the first villain that tries to take her out :D**

**I hope this chapter is okay, because I'm kinda iffy on it...**


	14. OodeLally What a Day

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Oo-de-Lally What a Day**

In the lush forest of Sherwood, there was a quick flash of white light. The light faded away and revealed a girl with long black hair and a bandaged ankle. Serena Lockhart grinned at her new accessory and glanced up at the crystal blue sky. Daytime seemed to have arrived during her absence.

"Ready to tango, Hades?" She asked the sky with a wink. Serena did feel rather confident; although she figured the confidence would probably fade soon enough and be replaced by fear and despair. But she decided she would rather look on the positive side.

Serena had come to this conclusion; Shawn was working with the villains and they were planning on stealing something great. She already knew this great item resided in Mickey's castle, thanks to Shanti's story telling. So she decided to get the item before Shawn did and hand it over to King Mickey. Then she could just pop out with her fancy watch.

She needed weapons to defend herself, and the first thing that popped into her mind was Robin Hood's bow and arrow. Hey, she took archery for two years.

"I really hope Prince John and his cronies are still doing hard labour," she muttered. "The last thing I want is Hiss hypnotizing me. Hmm...I wonder if he ever met Kaa."

...

In the dark castle that was the villain's headquarters, Hades stared at the crystal ball and tried to sort his thoughts. The fact that Green-Eyes just popped out of thin air was annoying in itself, but the fact that she _winked _at him was also aggravating. He didn't know where she had gone, but if she figured out their plan then they were all in trouble.

"Trouble?" Jafar asked sarcastically, twirling his staff between his long fingers, a smirk threatening to surface on his normally neutral face. He found it rather amusing that the great immortal Lord of the Dead was being stumped by a child.

Hades yellow eyes glowed in the dark shadows of the castle. "Not at all. She came back, that's what matters. PAIN! PANIC!"

The two demons rushed into the room. "SIR!"

"Don't take your eyes of that crystal ball. If she vanishes again, tell me or I'll fry your brains and feed them to Cerberus." Hades snapped, flames flickering orange as his stress rose.

Pain and Panic nodded quickly and immediately locked their eyes on the circular ball sitting in the middle of the dusty, long table. Hades stormed out of the room with Jafar trailing behind. When the two vanished, Pain cast a glance at Panic and asked, "Say, wasn't there something we were supposed to tell him?"

Panic furrowed his brow in thought. "Not that I can think of."

Pain, of course, was referring to the Enchanted Mirror that now rested in Serena's backpack. But since he could not recall what he was supposed to remember, Serena was in the clear.

For now, anyway.

...

"So, oh great one, what are you planning on doing next?" Jafar asked as they descended down the cold stone steps and into the dark cellar. Spider webs clung to every corner and a cloud of dust was visible in every patch of sunlight that filtered through the cracks in the walls.

Hades scowled. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to send a minion to free those idiots in Sherwood Forest."

"Oh yes. If your little errand boy can't take down Green-Eyes, then I suppose two dimwitted vultures, a fat sheriff and a cowardly lion are going to finish her off. Oh, can't forget the hypnotizing snake. You know what they say, second time's the charm."

"That doesn't apply to you, does it? I mean, you got two-actually, three-chances to obliterate the street punk and you got demolished each time." Hades retorted.

Jafar scowled. "It is not my fault. The Kingdom is wired so that we lose! All that purity in the air, it's disgusting!" He shuddered for effect.

Hades was indeed responsible for reviving many villains back to existence under Maleficent's orders. Apparently, she wanted a war. And she wanted her army to have every available evil personnel on her team. Even the stupid ones.

But the problem was, if every supposedly dead villain went back to their home world, suspicions would arouse and Hades would have to deal with a visit from the King. And even the immortal Lord of the Dead did not want to go through that.

So they had to stay hidden. Even though Hades could not even begin to understand how Maleficent brought herself back to life, he bit his tongue and followed orders. Then Shawn came into the picture, and they had a lackey. They had an actual competent (to some extent) lackey that followed orders and managed to get the job done.

But was that enough for Maleficent? Of course not. She wanted all her bases covered, so to speak. After a consultation with the Fates, she said to hold off on anything for a week.

Then _they _came.

Two kids who tore managed to rip off some classic characters and get away. Maleficent had her eyes set on Blondie from the beginning and Green-Eyes was dismissed.

But now it seemed, after all their planning, one little girl was going to undermine everything. And, he would admit, he was looking forward to the challenge.

"Are you going to call any other villains in for assistance?" Jafar asked as Hades approached the black communication device located in the back of the cellar.

"Nope. All John and the Sheriff have to do is keep her in Sherwood until Shawnee boy gets there and takes her out." Hades flicked the switch and the device started to buzz. "Hey! Shawnee Boy! Come in! I ain't got free minutes on this thing, capiche?"

...

Shawn wasn't too happy with the fact that Tracy was not where he told her to meet him. His annoyance grew when he read her message on the rock that said;

**Gone to goof off. Be back when signal is set off.**

The vagueness of the scrawled message was enough to drive him into the river. But he just shook his head and scowled. If the girl wanted to spend some time having fun, so be it. At least he was finally alone.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

"Scratch that thought," he said aloud and answered his device. "What?"

"About time kid! We're on a schedule here!"

Shawn rolled his yellow eyes and adjusted the fedora on his head. "What do you want me to do, oh master?"

"Watch the tone, Shawnee Boy. Green-Eyes is back and is slinking around Sherwood Forest."

Shawn snapped to attention, eyes narrowed. "I'm on it."

He slapped the device back in his belt and pinched some pixie dust from his little pouch. He sprinkled it over himself and took off into the clear blue sky. It was time for a rematch.

...

Serena crouched in the thick bushes and peered through the leaves. Coincidents seemed to be on her side that day. Robin Hood and his wife Maid Marian were lounging by the crystal water, having a very nice picnic.

The best part was, the bow and arrow were sitting carelessly by the trunk of a tree a few feet behind them.

Staying quiet as possible she slunk through the bushes and flattened herself to the ground. She reached out a hand and grabbed something wooden. She tugged through the brush and stuffed the bow in her backpack, quickly followed by the arrows. She stayed silent and didn't relax until she was sure she had not disturbed their romantic date.

_Gee, that was easy._

The raven-haired girl was roughly yanked backwards and a furry paw clamped over her mouth. She thrashed wildly and tried to escape, but she was being pulled hastily away from the couple and towards who-knows-where.

_When will I ever learn that nothing is easy?_

...

Robin tensed and his ears perked up when the bushes rustled behind him. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and frowned.

"What's the matter dear?" Marian asked in concern, following his gaze and finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Seeing no reason to trouble her, he simply replied, "Nothing at all. Thought I heard a noise in the bushes. I'm just going to have a quick look-see."

He got up and pushed the leaves aside just in time to see a little girl being hauled away by some figure. The girls face he immediately recognized (it was plastered on every Wanted sign in the area) and arched an eyebrow quizzically. This certainly seemed like it was worth investigating.

"Marian? Can you do me a favour and find Little John for me? I promise I'll return as soon as I can, but there is something I need to do."

...

Serena finally realized that the person-or should she say, animal-dragging her across the hard ground and jostling her sore ankle was the Sheriff of Nottingham. She should have known Hades wouldn't have just let her slide by.

"I got her!" Sheriff called. "Don't know why everyone's throwing a big fuss over her. She was easy to capture!"

The raven-haired girl shrunk back when Hiss slithered up to her. "What shall we do with her your Majesty?"

The lion came out from the shadows of the trees with a smirk on his face. Serena noted that he looked quite different without his oversized crown and robes. "I'm sure my _wonderful _brother-" Even Serena flinched from the amount of venom in that word. "-would protest strongly against her hanging."

Her green eyes widened. "Mmpft!" Her protest was muffled by the Sheriffs large paw.

"But our orders are to kill this disgusting outsider." Prince John chuckled cruelly, and even though she was in mortal danger, Serena couldn't help but remember how epic his evil chuckle was. "So hang her we shall, and I will get my precious jewels back!"

"But I'm the one 'at caught her!" Sheriff snapped. "All you did was tie the noose!"

The snake continued to peer at her and Serena looked away. The rope swinging on that branch was not making her feel happy.

"Shut up and tie the brat up!" John demanded.

Sheriff removed his paw, but before Serena could say anything he immediately stuffed a gag in her mouth and quickly tied her wrists together in front of her. "Not takin' any chances."

_Fantastic..._

Serena shrieked as best she could as she was yanked upwards and she winced as the rough rope was wrapped around her neck. The Sheriff still had her tightly by the waist, waiting for the signal to let go. And for the first time, Serena actually felt a flicker of fear when she looked into Prince John's dark eyes.

Yeah, all confidence had now disappeared.

The Sheriff let go.

_Phwip!_

Although it had only been a millisecond of strangulation before the rope had been sliced in half, Serena could feel a bruise forming on her neck. She coughed and gagged and felt tremendously relieved.

Robin Hood and Little John used the rope to tie up the ex-prince (Serena instantly lost that spark of fear) and kicked him to the dirt. The Sheriff backed up with his hands in the air, and Serena held down the snake with her hair foot and whacked him with her other foot every time he tried to bite her.

"I'm sure King Richard will love to have more sibling-bonding time with you, so we shan't interfere with that." Robin Hood said casually. "But if you _ever _try to hang someone again, you will expect a visit from me."

Serena could hear the approach of the King's men. Little John arched an eyebrow at her and motioned for her to follow. With the gag still firmly in her mouth, she decided she really couldn't expect to escape two ex-outlaws in her condition. Serena reluctantly got up and hobbled after them, kicking her backpack along and walking stick along.

"You certainly are troublesome, aren't you?" Robin asked as they walked along through the forest.

Serena widened her eyes innocently. Little John snorted. "If I were you kid, I'd start memorizing my rights. That doe-eyed look of yours won't get ya anywhere."

She rolled her eyes and bent down. She managed to pick up her backpack and stick (although it was very difficult with her hands tied together) and continued along. "Mmpft!"

"I think we'll untie you when we get you to the church." Robin Hood understood the meaning of her grunt. "Wouldn't want you escaping now, would we?"

Serena tried kicking a loose pebble at the back of his head, but she missed and it sailed into the trees instead. This caused the two to break out into laughter, and even she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"There you are!" Marian exclaimed when they reached the small village. She hurried forward and hugged him tightly. "My word, you've certainly been busy!"

Maid Marian was glancing at Serena in curiosity. Robin smiled. "It seems this little vixen decided to pay us a visit."

"I think we pulled her off schedule." Little John joked. Serena rolled her eyes and found herself being led towards the quaint little church. She was forced into one of the wooden pews and she looked around curiously.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" The jolly, concerned voice of Friar Tuck asked as he approached them. "Isn't it her friend that we must be cautious around?"

_Tracy is certainly getting herself a reputation..._

"It's a long story, and I'm sure she'll tell us it from beginning to end," Robin responded. He pulled out the gag and Serena inhaled deeply.

"Geez! It's about time!" She gasped. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I had a feeling you'd have an attitude." Robin answered with a slight smirk. "Now, I believe you have something you want to tell us."

Serena smirked back. "Actually, there isn't."

"Kid..." Little John warned. "You ain't exactly in any position to be cocky."

"The King is very compassionate." Friar Tuck said gently. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

_Considering the fact I nearly got killed by the cowardly lion, I think I have plenty to be afraid of. _"I appreciate it, I do, but-"

At that moment something-or someone-came crashing through the stained glass windows. On reflex Serena hollered, "GET DOWN!" and yanked Marian down so she was crouching behind the pews. Little John and the Friar were quick to follow her lead. Robin Hood, however, stood his ground.

"And they call me stubborn," she muttered as she reached over the pew and pulled Robin Hood down beside them. A second later a dagger embedded itself where his stomach would have once been. "Okay, first of all, this guy is a psycho. Don't mess with him."

Serena pulled an arrow and the bow from her backpack. "Second of all, I'm borrowing your bow and arrows." She activated her cloaking device and stole silently from behind the pews. Shawn stood in the middle of the broken glass, breathing heavily and menacingly advancing. Serena aimed and let the arrow fly. Shawn did not expect an arrow to suddenly appear out of thin air and did not have time to prepare himself. He hit the ground as the arrow made a clean pierce through his right shoulder.

The raven-haired girl became visible again. She watched the ruby red drops sprinkle the stone floor. "Third of all, I'm sorry to have spilled blood in your church." She ignored Shawn's cries of agony and lifted him up by his good arm. "Finally," she said as she looked into their dumbfounded expressions, "thanks for saving my life. I guess I owe you one."

And then they vanished in a flash of white light as she cried something that the animals could not make out. Marian stared at the empty place in shock. "Robin! Was that-?"

"The Masked Stranger?" Robin finished grimly. "Yes, it was."

...

After dumping Shawn in the lake (after she removed the arrow) Serena found herself in the thick foliage of the forest. "Okay; I got the bow and arrows. Now I need to find Tracy."

She turned on her cloaking device before digging out the Enchanted Mirror from her backpack. "Where is Tracy?"

Slowly a picture appeared on the glass. It showed a stumbling Tracy dazedly making her way down a town of some sorts. Serena studied it hard for a moment before groaning. "Looks like I'm going to the Notre Dame..."

It was finally time to have that talk with Tracy.

**Sorry! Sorry for the long wait! School started again and I had a case of writer's block (which cured when I watched Ice Age. Weird, huh?).**

**Serena's pretty ticked at Shawn. Before you freak, he's still alive. Just wet, sore and annoyed.**

**So this was a Serena-focused chapter, but next one the two shall finally reunite!**

**I used Prince John as the first villain because I always thought he was pretty pathetic (hope I'm not offending anyone) but I did always think his 'cruel chuckle' was pretty epic :)**

**Review please!**


	15. Bells of Notre Dame

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Bells of Notre Dame**

Tracy swayed on the stone walkway and blinked furiously. She cradled her throbbing head in her hands and tried to regain her bearings. She took a ragged breath and stared at the familiar building off in the distance. The ringing bells (although they didn't help her headache) put the puzzle together.

"Notre Dame..." Tracy muttered. She sunk to her knees, hidden in the shadows of the alleyway as brightly dressed gypsies and modestly dressed townspeople strode by her hiding place. She gazed down at herself for a moment. She never had the opportunity to change her clothes, and the magenta sleeveless dress she was wearing was getting pretty worn out.

"I guess I could pass for a gypsy," she sighed. Tracy retied her long blond hair into a ponytail with her pink headscarf and wrapped her hands around her knees. She recalled being in the jungle of Tarzan, but she could not remember how she made it all the way to Paris-

"Oh yeah..." An amused smile crawled across her tired face. The sudden memory of her sneaking onto a ferry popped vividly into her mind. "Well...I guess it won't hurt to look around. I just have to stay low and invisible."

The blonde slipped out of the dark alley, her headache subsiding and a new determination shining through. The determination faltered as she instantly came across three wanted signs nailed to a post; one of her, one of Serena, and one of Shawn.

She was slightly miffed to see Serena was the least most wanted, with her and Shawn being tied for most wanted. "Geez! What have I done that was so horrible-okay, scratch that."

Tracy casually walked away from the signs and down the street with her head cast downwards. Getting arrested was at the very bottom of her to-do list, whereas finding Serena was at the very top.

But it seemed finding her was going be against her odds.

...

Serena slipped the Enchanted Mirror back in her bag and went visible again. Wishing herself to the Phineas and Ferb universe was the best choice she made so far...this watch was awesome! "Okay, take me to Paris, France; Hunchback of Notre Dame."

The watch strapped around her wrist lit up green and she felt herself...disappear, for lack of a better word. The forests surrounding her vanished and were instantly replaced by a dark alley. She could see the magnificent structure of the Notre Dame off in the distance.

The raven-haired girl slipped from the alley, aware that she stood out. Her green eyes scanned the nearby shops and she spotted a long, green cloak hanging from one of the shop stalls. Hastily making sure no one was watching, she snagged the cloak from its stall and wrapped it around her body.

Serena ventured into the open and glanced around. She didn't quite know what she would do when she saw-"Tracy?"

The call was soft and full of disbelief, but it reached the ears of the blonde and she immediately whirled around, eyes guarded and shoulders tense. Serena lowered her hood an inch and Tracy widened her blue eyes in surprise and shock. The two girls stared at each other across the market before Serena moved back into the shadows and Tracy hastily followed.

A silence stretched before them before Tracy grinned broadly. "Oh my gosh! I totally missed you! What happened-?"

Her question was cut off when Serena immediately began to whack her with her walking stick and a hissed cry of profanities followed.

...

Although Hades found it slightly amusing that Blondie was getting her butt kicked, the anger and agitation he felt outranked any pleasant feelings. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Even Jafar couldn't come up with a sarcastic comment. "It seems she just...teleported to Paris."

"I know that!" The Lord of the Dead hissed, his fists clenching and hair flaming orange. "What I want to know is _how_?"

"Isn't it obvious, Hades?"

The immortal being closed his eyes and slowly opened them. "If it was obvious, Frollo, then I wouldn't be asking that question, would I?"

A tall figure emerged from the dark entrance to the meeting room, his long black robes brushing the dusty floor and that arrogant smirk on his face, his long nose curled in that smug way of his. Reviving the ex-Judge had not been his desire, but Frollo was one of the most dark and ruthless villains, other than Scar and a few others.

"It seems that creature evaded us by travelling to another universe. Then she acquired some device to deceive us further."

"That clears _so _much up..." Hades muttered sarcastically under his breath. "Listen, I know you want to redeem yourself and all that, but I'll send you over when _I'm _ready? Got it?"

Frollo pursed his lips and gave a stiff nod before sweeping from the room. Hades rolled his eyes and turned back to the crystal ball. Pain and Panic were still staring at it, although with less enthusiasm than before. "Yo! Pain, go find Shawnee Boy and tell him the brat is in Paris."

Pain gave a salute before teleporting away. Hades massaged his temples and groaned. "Oy, I'm getting a migraine..."

...

Serena only stopped pummelling Tracy with Rafiki's staff when she realized her string of curses had gotten louder. It attracted a crowd, and a few guards. Tracy was sprawled on the stone ground, her hands raised in defence, and Serena was perched over her, stick hovering in midair. The two glanced at each other and Tracy slowly stood up, hands still raised.

"Well, genius?" She muttered, blue eyes scanning the advancing guards warily. "How are we going to get out of this mess?"

Serena couldn't help but snort. She grabbed Tracy's wrist and muttered, "Cloaking device activate."

Tracy shuddered as a sudden tingling sensation overcame her body. She was about to ask what just happened when she noticed the guards freeze a foot in front of them, confusion written across their faces. Keeping a firm hold on Tracy's wrist, Serena tugged her silently away from the scene.

They made it to the other side of the village when the energy in the watch died and they became visible. Serena glanced at the glowing red device and sighed. "Now I know why Phineas said not to use it in large doses..."

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Tracy demanded with her hands on the hips. The guards had spotted them and were running over. Serena scowled and glanced at the Notre Dame. "Piggy-back me."

"...say what?"

"Piggy-back me!" Serena snapped. "And take us to Notre Dame!"

Tracy hastily yanked off her own backpack and shoved it in Serena's arms. The raven-haired girl added the extra load to her back and basically pounced on Tracy; legs wrapped carefully around her waist and arms grabbing her neck.

Tracy ran as fast as she could with a person on her back. She already knew Serena wanted her to go to the Notre Dame, but she didn't know why.

The blonde finally made it to the stone steps. Breathing heavily and cheeks flushed, Tracy let Serena off her back and stretched. "Ow..."

Serena shoved the doors open and pushed Tracy inside, gesturing for her to be quiet. They crossed the threshold and stood in the midst of glowing candles, wooden pews and praying people. Serena noted that this was the second time in a row she ended up in a church.

The guards appeared in the entrance and Serena quickly whispered, "Sanctuary!"

Tracy furrowed her brow in confusion. The puzzlement grew when the guards regarded them stonily for a moment before reluctantly backing away from the church. Serena let out a breath of relief and Tracy crossed her arms and glared.

"What was that?" She hissed.

Serena shook her head. "Have you ever seen this movie?"

"Uh...no."

Serena rolled her eyes and ignored Tracy. She peered at the set of stairs and limped up them. Tracy stood rooted to the tiled floor for a moment before reluctantly following.

The venture upwards seemed to take forever. But when she reached the top, her jaw dropped in awe. "Whoa..."

"Welcome to the bell tower." Serena said softly, placing the two bags on the wooden floor and adjusting the weight on her sore ankle. The golden bells cast a beautiful glow in the tower; the sun gently caressing their faces.

"Who's there?" A nervous, but still sharp voice called. Tracy hastily scrambled for the stairs (she still didn't understand how they were safe) abut Serena grabbed her wrist and stood still. Quasimodo dropped from the landing above and stood in front of them. Tracy widened her blue eyes at his hunched, disfigured appearance but kept her mouth shut.

"What are you doing here?" Quasi demanded.

"It's okay!" Serena exclaimed, lifting both hands in the air. "I know we probably don't deserve it, but we claimed sanctuary."

Quasi narrowed his eyes and studied them. Recognition dawned and he stated, "You are the criminals wanted by King Mickey."

"Yeah...that's us. We're sorry to intrude, but I've always wanted to see the bells." Serena offered a small smile.

"...I suppose that's okay." Quasi said hesitantly. "And you did claim sanctuary...you can stay."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "We really appreciate it." Tracy nodded her agreement.

Quasi excused himself and disappeared down the steps. Serena sat down on the floor and stared at the bells with a soft smile on her face. Tracy plopped down beside her and drew her knees to her chest. "Alright, what's up with this sanctuary business?"

"When you call sanctuary, you are safe as long as you stay inside the church," Serena explained. "That's why the guards didn't arrest us."

"Oh." An awkward silence fell before Tracy asked, "What exactly happened to you in Aladdin?"

A scowl graced the pale face of Serena. "What do you mean what happened to me? What happened to _you_? What happened to sticking together?"

Tracy held up her hands in defense. "Hey! I wanted to help, but Shawn was certain you could take care of yourself. Besides, we had to get out of there."

"So you chose Shawn over me?" Serena demanded. "For your information, I was caught who-knows-how many times, limped around with a broken ankle and nearly been killed trying to find you!"

"I wanted to find you, I did, but-whoa! What do you mean nearly killed?"

"Didn't you know?" Serena asked sarcastically. "I now have a death sentence over my head thanks to the villains."

"But I made a deal with him! He promised you wouldn't get hurt!" Tracy cried.

"And you believed him? Whatever happened to 'trust no one but yourself?' Whatever happened to BFF's forever?"

Tracy groaned and ran a hand through her blonde hair in exasperation. "I'm sorry! But you know my lifestyle. Working with the villains seemed like the best decision at the time...I wanted to find you, but leaving Shawn just didn't seem like the best idea at the time."

Serena was about to retort when she fully processed the words coming from Tracy's mouth. She arched an eyebrow. "_Seemed_?"

Tracy hesitated. "I may be a jerk-oh, shut up-but I don't want to see the villains take over the Disney Kingdom. I certainly don't want to help them...but I dug myself in a hole."

"What's the item they want to steal?"

"How do you-?"

"It's a story within a long story," Serena snapped impatiently. "Well?"

"It's the Hat," Tracy whispered. "And they want me to get it."

"Are you?"

"Of course! I can't back out now!" Tracy exclaimed.

"I'm warning you now; if you go after the hat, I'm coming after _you._"

They glared at each other for a moment. Tracy finally said, "So, what's with the watch?"

"Phineas and Ferb," Serena answered stiffly. "I'm going to ask you one more time; are you with me or against me?"

**This seemed like a good spot to leave it :P But I'm not done yet. Next chapter will still be Notre Dame. Frollo will make an appearance, so will Clopin (fan girl squeal) and the final plan begins. Shawn will be back; I just felt this needed to be a Shawn-free chapter.**


	16. Bells of Notre Dame Part 2

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Bells of Notre Dame Part 2**

King Mickey tapped his white-gloved fingers together, a frown on his normally cheery face. He sat stiff in his golden throne, eyes staring blankly at the marble pillars that supported his high, dome-shaped ceiling. A week had passed, and his royal guards had not been successful in capturing the two crooks.

Then a message from Phoebus had come; one of the girls had taken refuge in the Notre Dame. Although he was reluctant to override the sanctum of the church, he had to send his guards over. He could no longer take chances.

Not with the Masked Stranger back on the playing field.

"Mickey?" Minnie asked softly as she approached him. "What should we do?"

Mickey hummed in thought. Something big was going to happen, something that would be out of his control. Perhaps the girls were here for a reason, perhaps not. "Strengthen the security around and inside the palace. I have no doubt that another break in will be attempted."

"Should we call for reinforcements?" Daisy asked, coming to stand beside Minnie. "Donald and Goofy are ready to send out the call."

The King mulled it over. Better to be safe than sorry, he supposed. "Yes. Send out the call right away." Daisy hurried off to relay the message. "Minnie, I want you and Daisy to stay in the West tower for a while."

Minnie furrowed her brow. "Whatever for?"

"Call it a gut feeling, but I sense war on the horizon."

...

The rain fell in a misty curtain. Serena stared blankly at the grey sky and tried to ignore the empty presence beside her. Even though she had been alone for most of this adventure, it still wouldn't be easy to pull off a heist in a castle all by herself.

"The decision has been made..." she muttered to herself. "I just hope it's one neither of us will regret."

"Miss?" A soft voice called. Quasi ventured onto the balcony where Serena was resting. "Wouldn't you like to get out of the rain?"

Serena smiled slightly. "I like the rain. It's so...calming." Her skin glittered with drops of water and she brushed her damp hair behind her ears. "Quasi...I have to leave."

Quasi widened his eyes. "But you can't! Those guards haven't left the entrance since you came." He paused and glanced around. "Wait...where's your friend?"

"She...slipped out." Serena smiled slightly. "We have our ways of getting out of tough spots."

"King Mickey won't be pleased..."

"I know. Quasi...have you ever felt...like you don't know who you are anymore?"

Quasi thought for a moment. "I once felt that I was a monster that had to be kept away from the others. But one person taught me that I shouldn't ever feel that way about myself. Is that what you mean?"

"Kind of," she replied softly. "I thought I knew who I was and what I wanted. There was a time where I only cared about myself and my friend. But now...I'm about to something I would never normally do."

"But that's good!" Quasi exclaimed. "You changed into a better person, and you shouldn't resent that."

Serena hummed and glanced below. The guards were still milling about and whispering to each other. "I suppose so. But I really must be going. It's important, and I can't really talk about it."

"Well..." Quasi hesitated. "I suppose you're going to find a way to escape anyway. I'm sure you didn't survive this long just for nothing. But before you go, would you like to ring the bells?"

Serena's green eyes widened. "Really?" She asked in disbelief. Ringing the bells of Notre Dame? That would be amazing!

Quasi smiled at her eager expression and nodded. "It's really simple. Just grab those ropes and pull."

Serena limped over to the thick rope that seemed to coil all the way towards the ceiling. She peered down at the level below and noted that she better hold on tight. The last thing she wanted was a broken ankle in addition to a torn up one.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and grabbed the rope and pushed off the landing. Her sudden weight caused the rope to jerk down and up, and the bell rang.

Serena had never heard such beautiful sound. A grin lit up her pale and tired face as the melody echoed throughout the church and the town. A gleeful giggle escaped her as the last notes rang loudly and she stepped carefully back onto the landing. "That was awesome!"

Quasi was grinning. "You're a natural," he said sincerely. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

She nodded regretfully. "Yes. There's something I have to do."

"Well, I wish you luck. And I hope you and your friend work things out."

_I hope things work out as well..._Serena thought. She waved to Quasi and said thanks before quickly heading towards the wooden stairs. Quasi did not see the raven-haired girl fiddle with her watch and disappear.

"You let her go?" An incredulous voice asked. "Do you know how many people are looking for her?"

Quasi turned and smiled at the baffled gargoyle. "Hello Hugo. How are you?"

"Don't give us that!" Laverne snapped. "You know the King is anxious to rustle up those two trouble-makers up. And you let one of them leave willingly!"

"No one is going to be happy if they discover this," Victor warned.

Quasi held up his hands. "Calm down! You heard her. She's confused, and she's changing as a person. She needs time to work things out on her own."

"Quasi, this is no time to give her room so she can work out an identity crisis. With the Masked Stranger making a reappearance, we need those two caught and in custody!"

"I don't think she's the one we have to worry about." Quasi mused.

...

Tracy pushed her damp blonde hair back and sighed heavily. The rain was something she did not need. Her mind whirled with muddled thoughts and she had trouble separating one from the other. _Well, the choice has been made. I guess the next thing I have to do is find Shawn and wait for the signal._

She had changed clothes after she managed to slip away from Notre Dame without getting caught by the guards. Climbing the beautifully constructed roof was no picnic, but she had managed to escape. She adjusted the purple bandana holding back her blonde hair and glanced down at her purple skirt and white cotton shirt. Tracy had ditched the shoes and now walked barefoot.

The blonde slipped through the alleyways and kept to the shadows. "Okay, now what?" She thought aloud, peering around the corner and glancing around the near-empty square.

"You hang, that's what!"

Tracy managed to catch a glimpse of a skinny figure jumping down from the roof and tackling her to the ground. Her head exploded with pain once more and everything went black-again.

...

Serena appeared at the edge of the cemetery and scowled. "I said Wonderland! How do you get cemetery out of Wonderland? Stupid watch!"

"Ah, so that's how you've been zipping around."

The raven-haired girl turned around slowly and watched as Shawn emerged from the shadows, his yellow eyes glinting. Serena clucked her tongue. _I'm in a dark cemetery and it's raining. This is...ominous._

"So?" Serena said coldly, lifting the watch up again. "I fail to see how that discovery helps you. You won't be able to-"

Someone tackled her from behind and Serena hit the cold ground. She managed to avoid landing on her bad ankle and hastily shrieked, "Take me to W-"

A pale and wrinkly hand clamped over her mouth and she thrashed about. She managed to catch the glint of a knife blade and a smooth voice said, "You will now be punished for your sins."

_I'm being owned by an old dude! _Serena thought in frustration. _I know Frollo did not have this kind of strength in the movie._

Serena bit down hard and gagged when she tasted blood. Frollo hollered in rage and Serena managed to dodge the knife as it came slicing down. She reared her good foot back and slammed it into Frollo's face.

"Insolent child!" He roared, holding his now-bleeding nose and advancing towards her.

Lightning flashed and illuminated Frollo's dark eyes that promised malicious intent if he ever got his hands on her.

_Not if I can help it._

Shawn twirled the knife casually in the air. "Where to now, Green-Eyes?"

It was either get battered by a demented Judge or teleport in front of Shawn. _Well, it wouldn't really matter, would it? I'm sure Hades is watching anyway. They'll catch up to me in Wonderland sooner or later._

Just as Frollo was about to grab a fistful of her dark hair, she whirled around and pulled the Freeze Ray she had stolen from Doofenshmirtz from her belt and pressed the trigger. Then she shouted , "Take me to Wonderland!" and winked at a stunned Shawn. A flash of light later and she was off to safety.

For now anyway.

Shawn gaped at the frozen Frollo. His hands was outstretched and his face twisted in fury. "Uh..."

The device strapped to his black belt buzzed and he picked it up. "Er, did you see that?"

"Unfortunately. Well, at least we know how Green-Eyes has been getting around so easily...and that thing she just used doesn't weigh things in our favour either."

"So how do we remedy that situation?" Shawn asked impatiently. He was growing anxious. He could not pull off this job if Serena would interfere. He could not compete with a magical watch like that. Or a gun that could freeze people. "I know she knows we're planning a heist. She probably even knows where. We can't risk her stopping us."

"That's not my problem. It's your job to take her out so we wouldn't have that problem."

"Maleficent won't think that way when she finds out Serena evaded your sight long enough to acquire a threatening weapon."

There was silence. "I'll see what I can do. But for now, you better go rescue Blondie."

Shawn snorted. "What's the matter? Maleficent's great chosen one can't handle herself?"

"Hey, those gypsies are a crazy unpredictable bunch. I suggest you get her before she ends up hung from the ceiling."

A heavy sigh escaped him. "Fine. But I'm not letting her out of sight after this. We need to dispose of Serena and time is running out."

He hung up and strode briskly towards the edge of the cemetery to wait for the gypsies that had captured Tracy. He passed by the frozen Frollo and sneered. "Pathetic."

At this point, you couldn't rely on anyone.

**I'm so sorry D: It's been over a month since I updated. No excuses except for well, school and other stuff.**

**So, I figure Serena will go to Wonderland and get that growing/shrinking stuff. Then Maleficent will send the signal (I still don't know what the signal is) and a war will start!**

**...I'm not gonna lie. The war scene will take awhile.**

**So, is there anything you want to see? Any characters you want to see in battle?**

**BTW; the Clopin scene will be next chapter. I know I said this chapter, but it didn't turn out like that :P**


	17. A Cheshire's Smile

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**A Cheshire's Smile**

A moan escaped Tracy's lips as she slowly started to come to. The world around her spun a bit before her vision focussed. "Well, crap."

She tugged at the ropes tied tightly around her wrists and scowled. She was strapped to a wooden pole atop some sort of balcony. It was then she realized she wasn't alone.

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" A familiar voice drawled. "A little snake lost, away from home?"

Tracy gritted her teeth and yanked at the bonds. She glared at the smirking figure in front of her and snapped, "What's your problem?"

The skinny man in purple bent down until his face was inches away from hers. "A punishment handed to you by the King will be nothing compared to the true punishment you deserve. The King, you see, is much too lenient. I, however, am not."

The crowd of gypsies surrounding them below cheered and whistled.

Her blue eyes travelled past him and locked onto the ropes hanging from the ceiling. _He can't be serious! Oh man, he is! Who is this guy anyway? Come on...think! Clapper...Cloppy...Clopin!_

"You can't do this!" Tracy blurted out. "You don't have the authority!"

"I think we can all agree that gypsies have their _own _authority." Clopin sneered and hooked a finger in the loop of the rope. "And you, my dear, certainly aren't one to talk about following the laws of authority." A roar of laughter arose from the colourful crowd below.

The rough material of the rope scratched against her neck and Tracy yanked as hard as she could. The bonds held firm, and Tracy wished she had a watch like Serena's.

_Serena..._

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Tracy focussed on her current situation. The last thing she wanted was to die at the hands of some insane gypsy. Tracy pressed her back against the wooden beam and swung her legs up with all the strength she had. Clopin stumbled back from the sudden blow in the gut and hunched over, wheezing. Ignoring the outraged cries from the people below, Tracy managed to carefully pull her head out of the noose.

_Now what do I do?_

Clopin glowered at her as he slowly got to his feet, his face a dark mask. Cruel chuckles came from the crowd below and Tracy wished that the nice gypsy from the movie was here. Perhaps she would have had a better chance at surviving if the raven beauty was present. Clopin unsheathed a small dagger, and Tracy quelled a squeak of terror.

Clearly, she should have thought this through.

As the blonde tried one more desperate pull for freedom, she found that although the bonds were tight around her wrist, they were not as tight against the beam she was strapped to. If she wanted to, Tracy figured she could probably move all the way around the wooden beam.

_This is going to need some serious timing._

As the knife started to descend Tracy waited a few pulse-pounding seconds before swinging herself around the beam until she was on the opposite side. Unable to jerk the dagger up in time the sharp blade sliced through the rope that bound her to the pole. Tracy wasted no time in getting up and sprinting with her wrists still tied behind her back.

Now, she quickly realized that when surrounded by a crowd of unpredictable gypsies, you get cornered pretty easily. Gulping nervously, she backed up as far as she could go and grinned. "Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?"

"You've has quite the streak of luck these past few days, haven't you?" Clopin asked softly as he advanced towards with a wicked glint in his dark eyes. "Well, I'm afraid your luck has finally run out."

Tracy was about to silently agree when a cloud of gold dust exploded around her. Coughing, Tracy found herself floating in the air, about a foot above the bewildered and stunned crowd below. "Actually, I think my pot of luck just got a refill."

"That was the stupidest comeback line I've ever heard." A familiar deep, gruff voice commented. Tracy turned around and noticed Shawn's dark shadow approaching her.

_At least I don't have to go looking for him..._

"I thought it was clever." Tracy responded lightly, floating after Shawn as he made a quick dash for the exit. "Hey, what's the hurry?"

"Hades isn't too happy with your disappearance." Shawn muttered as they flew away from the angry crowd of gypsies.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Surprisingly."

Tracy felt a slight feeling of unease stir in her stomach. "Meaning...?"

"You met up with Serena, and you didn't stay with her. Anything I should know?"

"Not really. I said I would help, and I will. If Serena can't deal with that, then I guess she'll just have to try and stop me." Tracy shrugged and stared straight ahead as they flew up into the orange-red sky. "So, where are we going now?"

"I'll be making a quick trip. You will be staying at headquarters."

"How come?" Tracy demanded.

"You cause too much trouble." Shawn muttered as he flew ahead.

...

Serena groaned softly and pulled herself off of the ground. Her tired green eyes peered around and she noticed that she had been deposited right in the middle of a dirt path. She nervously glanced around at the dark shadows slinking between the thick trees and shivered. "Okay...find the grow/shrink stuff and get out of here.

The raven-haired girl adjusted the watch on her wrist and stared at the fork in the middle of the path.

Actually, there were a dozen forks in the path. And even more signs that were nailed to the surrounding trees. "Oh, this is just fantastic." She never was the best at directions.

"'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe; all mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe."_

Serena clutched her bag to her chest, green eyes wide as she frantically searched for the invisible voice. "Show yourself!"

"You aren't quite in the position to make demands, my dear." The invisible voice said in amusement. "But very well."

A smile full of brilliant white teeth appeared in the branch above her head. Serena craned her neck back to take a good look at the purple and pinkish that became visible in the tree branch. She racked her brain for the name of this character; her memory of this movie was vague.

"Grinning like a Cheshire cat," she suddenly spoke, the famous phrase rolling off her tongue. "Your smile is the first to arrive and the last to leave. You are the Cheshire Cat."

"A clever child, aren't you? Not clever in a good way, of course..."

Serena scowled and glowered up at him. "Isn't being clever just being clever? There aren't any types."

The stupid smiled at her unnervingly. "Oh really? So, is your clever the kind of clever that gets you good school grades?"

"No..."

"Then you aren't school-clever are you? You're...street-clever."

Serena did not feel like arguing with a cat; especially a cat that made her as uncomfortable as he did. So she nodded in resignation and the Cat's smile grew wider (if that was possible). The girl looked around at the dark forest and bit her lip. The piercing yellow eyes were _really_ freaky.

"So...which way am I supposed to go?" Serena asked as she leaned on her crutch for support. It wasn't until the words left her mouth did she realize she hadn't specified.

"That depends on where you want to get to, if you know at all." Cheshire seemed to smirk at her.

Serena wanted to smack her head against a tree. There was something about that cat that made her want to tear her hair out. Now she felt bad for Alice...too bad the girl wasn't here. The little blonde child got to go home after her little adventure. "And if I said I wanted to go to the room with the talking doorknob and the Resizing items?"

"Then I might give you the proper directions. But I might not." He waggled his eyebrows. "You like to take chances, don't you child?"

Serena eyed him nervously. "It depends whether or not the odds are in my favour."

"My dear, the odds are only in your favour because you manipulate them to be that way." Cheshire swung down and hung from the tree branch. He twisted his head so it was right side up while he was upside down. "I'm afraid you can't do that this time."

Serena hated that the cat was right. When you were a con artist you picked the most naive person you could find and exploit them for all they had. When you were a con artist you made sure that the odds were _in _your favour.

Cheshire arched an eyebrow at her. Serena scowled at him. "Which. Way?" She managed to hiss through gritted teeth.

Content that he had managed to make one of the elusive crooks see his point, he grinned mischievously at her. "Follow that path-all the way through now-and only when you've been sure the point has been made, you will reach your destination."

"Are you mad?" Serena asked in annoyance. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Perhaps not to you. And, in case you haven't noticed my dear, we're _all _mad here." The grin once more grew as his yellow twinkled at her. "You fit in perfectly."

Serena could only glare with a red face as his disappeared-his famous smile vanishing fast.

...

Maleficent was not particularly happy. The plan was not moving as she wanted it to, and with the resourceful Serena on the loose with a determined plan to stop her, she was not sure what her chances of success were at now.

"How could a mere girl stop me?" Maleficent questioned herself as she lounged in her large throne, petting Diablo with long, sharp nails and peering into her staff. Unknown to Hades, she had been watching every single step he and Shawn had made. The latter was causing her to become a bit more suspicious of his final intentions, but for now she needed him.

"Apparently, some of the odds are in her favour." Maleficent muttered dryly. Yes, she knew about the mysterious watch Serena had acquired and Hades desperate attempts to eliminate her. Frollo was now indisposed; he was useless anyway.

Every villain that had perished was residing at Hades headquarters. She stayed in her own secure location. To venture to headquarters meant chances of being seen; and her powers were not as they used to be.

That was why she needed all the help she could get. To tell the others of her limited magic would only mean betrayal. They were helping her because they feared her. If they discovered she was no longer as powerful as she had been, then she would meet her demise.

The Hat was what she needed. The same Hat Shawn had tried to covet so long ago. The foolish boy had barely made it past the front gates. His version of the tale put him in a more admirable light than he deserved.

Shawn was just the person she had been waiting for. Someone who would willingly follow her every command and someone King Mickey would be reluctant to harm, even if he was the Masked Stranger. But Shawn, although skilled, was not skilled enough.

She needed someone who could manoeuvre through the high security defences. The security chamber in which the Hat was located was magic-proof; that meant that no type of power, be it good or evil, could do the job. Shawn may have the ability to break into the castle, but he did not have the finesse it took to avoid laser beams, security cameras and booby traps.

That was when she used her power to make a prophecy; one that stated that two girls skilled in the arts of petty crime would find their way into their world. One would without a conscience and one with. They would be perfect to aide in her attempts at power. King Mickey would hesitate to bring harm onto children.

Being good did that to a person.

She took into consideration the powerful allies King Mickey had. That was when she enlisted the help of Hades; an immortal being that had the power to bring others back to life. He was reluctant to do so, as King Mickey had profusely forbidden him from tampering with the way the different stories played out. A villain he may be, but a stern and harsh ruler Mickey could be as well.

Her power had weakened considerably during the prophecy and she had not gotten a chance to hear the end. She could only go by her gut from what she had already heard.

Then there was Serena. The girl who decided that what they were doing was wrong and was determined to put a stop to it. She was aware that she could not take on a bunch of villains empty handed and was on her own quest to acquire as many weapons and magical items as she could; this time for the benefit of others.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes and growled softly. Not one villain had managed to take her down yet. It was ridiculous! The child had an injured ankle; it could not be that difficult to destroy her.

"Luck can only take you so far..." Maleficent whispered to her staff. "And when the Queen is through with you, may your head be delivered to me on a silver platter."

If she had her way, Serena Lockhart would not live to see Maleficent take her rise to power.

**Everyone cheer for my sudden burst of inspiration!**

**Next chapter: Shawn loses Tracy (again) in the Nightmare before Christmas and Serena follows Cheshire's directions**. **Er, the war might not as be as soon as I thought.**

**So, do you think Cheshire gave Serena the right directions or not?**

**Consider this my Christmas present to all of you ;)**

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays guys!**


	18. A Living Nightmare

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**A Living Nightmare **

Serena followed the dirt path Cheshire had directed her to. She had a feeling she shouldn't trust the unpredictable feline, but she was beginning to get desperate. With who-knows-how-many villains trying to kill her, she had to keep going.

Her green eyes could see a bright light shining through the darkness ahead. "Finally! I was beginning to think the darkness would never end!" Serena sighed with relief and limped forward hurriedly. Her crutch got stuck in a tree root that jutted out from the dirt and she stumbled forwards, her sore ankle striking the ground before she hastily regained her footing.

"Ouch!" She hissed, gripping the crutch between her hands and taking a deep breath. "Okay, when I get what I came here for, I am going to find some magic medical doctor and asking them to heal this stupid ankle!"

Serena slowly approached the end of the path and came across a wide, twisting maze with high grey walls and various rose bushes scattered across. The girl stared at it in disbelief before a scowl crossed her tired features. "I hate that cat."

Deciding that she really couldn't turn back, as she would only be back where she started, she continued forward, randomly turning corners and cursing loudly when she struck a dead end. "This sucks!"

It took a good fifteen minutes before she finally found the right course. By then she was annoyed and angry. Storming down the grass path, she failed to see the roses that were dripping with red paint. "This better take me to where I want to go!"

She stepped through the archway and clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the surprised shriek that threatened to escape her throat. _That _stupid _cat!_

He had led her straight to the Queen of Hearts' castle.

She tried to scramble backwards before the group of cards guarding the entryway could spot her, but it was all for naught. They shouted in surprise and charged towards her. Serena was quickly apprehended and one of the cards flung their hand over her mouth.

_Looks like Hades got the word out about my 'magic' watch..._Serena thought in annoyance.

The cards marched her forwards and Serena eyed the nearing castle with a sense of fear. If she remembered correctly the Queen was the one that was always screaming, 'Off with their heads!'

_Fantastic._

...

Tracy kept silent as she followed Shawn through the starry skies. Being babysat by a bunch of villains was not her idea of a good time. So she got caught by a bunch of gypsies and deserted Shawn for a while...everything worked out in the end, didn't it?

The blonde let out a sigh. It seemed she would be confined to headquarters until Shawn came back to collect her. "Are we almost there?"

"Not yet!" Shawn snapped back in impatience. His nerves were nearly shot, and if he didn't get to Wonderland soon and destroy Serena, Maleficent would have his head!

"Geez, relax why don't you?" Tracy muttered, crossing her arms and scowling. Shawn sure was in a pretty bad mood and it starting to rub off on her. You could only spend so much time with one person before you got ticked off.

Now, fate seemed to be in Serena's favour. Without explanation, the pixie dust ceased to work on Tracy and with a shriek, she plummeted to the dark forest below. Shawn cursed and sped after her, arms outstretched in an attempt to grab her. Tracy flung her arms in front of her face and squeezed her blue eyes shut as she hurtled directly for a tree.

What she did not know was that the tree had a strange design on it...a design in the shape of a pumpkin.

Shawn halted above the cluster of trees, yellow eyes wide as Tracy disappeared through the pumpkin and into Halloween Town. He pinched the bridge of his nose and scowled. He did not understand how Tracy could go _through _the pumpkin design, since he figured it was some sort of door that had to be opened.

"I'm not even going to question it," he muttered. "I'm going to keep my sanity intact and go kill the spare."

Surely Tracy would still be there-and hopefully alive-when he got back.

...

Tracy slammed into the stone ground and gasped in surprise. The fact that she hadn't died from falling from such a height stunned her. Slowly getting to her feet, she cast a glance around and her blue eyes widened.

She was in Halloween Town.

She started off down the stone path and kept her senses alert. Her blue gaze fell upon a poster stating a reward for her capture. Tracy scratched her chin. "How exactly do I get out of this place?"

"You don't."

Tracy jumped about a foot in the air. She stared with wide eyes at Jack Skellington, who easily towered menacingly over her. The Pumpkin King glowered at her, arms crossed. "If you thought you could just waltz in here and intrude on our lives then you are _very _mistaken."

The voice he spoke in was dark and menacing. Tracy gulped and took a few steps back. "Um...innocent until proven guilty?" She tried.

Jack grinned wickedly. "Not in our world."

Tracy scowled when he grabbed her arm and dragged her off. The residents of Halloween Town jeered at her and threw things. A tomato struck her in the face and she let out a string of curse words. "I shall toss this brat in the dungeons until King Mickey arrives to deal with her." Jack proclaimed.

_Does every freaking place have dungeons? _ Tracy stumbled across the cracked streets as she was being pulled away. She was having a really rough streak lately...

If she thought the outside was dark and gloomy, than the dungeons were the pits of the earth. The floor was nothing but dirt, the bars were rusted and water dripped from the ceiling. Spiders and rats skittered across her feet every once in a while.

Shuddering, Tracy drew her knees up to her chest and glared around the darkness. Jack had simply thrown her inside and walked out. "Oh sure...the Pumpkin King is too great for filth like me."

"Jack is only protecting his people," a soft voice came from the shadows. Tracy jumped and stared as Sally emerged, her sewn together body framed by the slivers of moonlight seeping in from the cracks in the mouldy ceiling.

"I wasn't even going to steal anything!" Tracy cried indigently. "I actually stumbled in here by accident."

Sally stared intensely at her. "But you are involved in something much more sinister. I have seen it."

_Stupid premonitions. _"You can't believe everything you see." Tracy said airily. "I'm still hoping I'll wake up and this will be a nasty dream."

Sally shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid unless you change your ways, this will become a nightmare for all of us."

"I know what I'm doing." Tracy said confidently. _It's just a matter of whether it will work or not._

A green cloud of smoke suddenly exploded around them and Tracy moaned before going unconscious.

...

Serena was thrown to the marble floor in front of the Queen's high throne. She pushed her long black hair away from her face and peered warily up at her. Her mouth was taped shut and her hands were tied in front of her.

"She's come to steal my crown!" The Queen of Hearts shrieked. Stray strands of raven hair framed her crazed expression. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Serena's protests were muffled against the piece of cloth around her mouth. The White Rabbit peered at her from around the Queen's red and gold throne and slowly came out into the open. "Perhaps we should give her a fair trial."

Serena shot him a grateful look.

"She's a dishonest little brat!" The Queen raged. "We let her go and she'll rob me blind! No way! No how! Take her out into the courtyard and cut off her head!"

"But your Majesty!" the White Rabbit insisted. "King Mickey won't be pleased when he finds out you took an international matter in your own hands."

The Queen pursed her lips and stared down at Serena in disgust. "Fine. Toss her out into the courtyard and keep an eye on her until King Mickey arrives. This brat doesn't get so much as one finger free."

The White Rabbit hopped down and assisted Serena down the marble passage. When only the Queen and a few guards were left in the throne room, Hades himself emerged from the shadows. "I'll never understand why you keep that goody-goody in your employ."

"He's efficient," she replied mildly. "Besides, I'd rather not be the one King Mickey confronts when he finds out one of the brats is missing their head."

Hades snorted. "Then Shawn better hope he doesn't get caught."

The Queen arched an eyebrow. "You're not going to handle this problem yourself?"

"Not unless I absolutely have too. It's either the wrath of Maleficent or the wrath of King Mickey. I don't know which one is worse." Hades lazily brushed off his hands. "If Shawn screws up this time, then I guess it'll have to be up to me. You got your army ready to attack?"

"Just give me the signal and we'll move in."

Hades nodded curtly. "I think Maleficent is ready to make her next move soon."

"Are _you _ready?"

"Not even close."

...

The White Rabbit placed Serena on the grassy lawn outside. The sun was shining warmly and Serena felt herself relax.

Then she heard the rustle of the bushes nearby.

Serena pushed the rabbit aside and rolled over. A dagger swished through the air and embedded itself where her body once was. The White Rabbit cried out in shock.

Shawn leapt from the bushes, a scowl on his face. "I'm not in the mood you little brat! Hold still!"

The appearance of the infamous Masked Stranger put a few of the scattered pieces together for the White Rabbit. If he wanted to kill the girl, then the girl either had something he wanted or was a threat to his plans.

Serena felt someone tear the piece of cloth from her mouth. "Oh, thank you!" She breathed as the rabbit quickly freed her from her bonds. "I'd run if I were you. The Queen won't be too happy with you assisting me. Maybe Alice would like a visit..."

The White Rabbit decided to take those words to heart. With a nod he hopped away. Shawn started flinging dagger after dagger at her. Serena pulled the bow and arrows from her backpack and dodged the deadly projectiles. "You just don't know when to quit!" She snapped and let an arrow fly.

Shawn ducked before the arrow could take out his eye. "_You're _the one who doesn't know when to quit!" He cried in frustration. "Between you and Blondie, I'm about to tear my hair out!"

"That might actually improve your appearance." Serena taunted. She rolled again and her jeans were quickly becoming covered in grass stains. Her ankle throbbed but she learned to ignore the pain. With an expert _thwip _the arrow shot into the air and embedded itself into Shawn's right leg.

He cried out in pain and sunk to the ground, blood gushing onto his gloved hands.

Far from feeling sorry for him, Serena yelled triumphantly. "Let's see how you like it, you lousy jerk!" Stuffing the weapons in her backpack Serena took off and ran, Shawn screaming curses behind her.

...

Hades gritted his teeth as he watch Serena take off into the maze. The Queen stared out her large, elaborate windows and smirked. "She got away."

"I can see that!"

...

Serena came to a stop in the dark forest. She bent over and panted heavily. "This is getting old fast."

"Ah, so I see you've made it back in one piece."

The taunting voice of the Cheshire Cat caused Serena to snarl and storm away. But the pink and purple cat followed, floating beside her and smirking. "Has the point been made?"

"It's not fun being the bad guy. No matter what, they always lose in some way." Serena snapped. "What I did to Shawn is what happened to me the minute I got here. And I deserved it."

Cheshire was impressed. "You learn quickly for someone so stubborn." He pointed down a twisting orange path. "That is the route you need to take."

Serena arched an eyebrow. "Please. Like you're actually telling me where I can find the magic Resizing stuff."

Cheshire waggled his eyebrows. "How are your odds looking?"

Serena studied him for a moment before smirking. "Pretty good, actually."

...

Tracy groaned and tried to get up. But she found herself tied down to a slab of wood. Scowling, she slumped back and cursed. "This is getting ridiculous!"

A trio of cackles caught her attention. Lock, Shock and Barrel were gathered at the foot of her little prison. They were in a dark and gloomy room that didn't look much better than the dungeons. "Alright, where am I?" Tracy snapped, jerking at the ropes.

"You're in the lair of Oogie Boogie!" A charismatic voice called out. The green burlap sack body of Oogie Boogie jumped down from the fixtures above and landed in front of her.

"Well, what do you want?"

Oogie glowered at her. "Those high-class villains say I'm not right for their little secret club. But I'm about to prove them wrong! I'm gonna kill the pest they've been trying to off for days!"

"That's not me!" Tracy snapped. "You moron, I'm the one that's working for them!"

"_Sure _you are." Oogie drawled. "Let's see what your odds of surviving are, shall we?"

Suddenly a giant wheel started to spin. Tracy stared in disbelief at the roulette wheel that was spinning wildly in front of her. Geez...that's one heck of a gambling addiction.

Oogie chucked a pair of transparent red dice into the wheel and they clattered around. Tracy barely got to see the numbers before the window was shattered. The three henchmen squealed and scrambled for cover.

"Now what?" Tracy complained.

It was Shawn. He flew down towards her and viciously sliced through the ropes holding her down. He then chucked a handful of pixie dust over her. He gripped his dagger and held it over a frightened Oogie.

"You stupid, idiotic fail of a villain!" Shawn hissed. "I should off you here and now!"

"Chill out!" Tracy cried. "Just leave him alone!"

Burning yellow eyes glared at her and he lowered his dagger. "You need to stop wasting my time!" He growled at her. He took off hastily and Tracy quickly followed, rubbing her sore wrist.

From the looks of Shawn's ankle, Serena had once more won against the infamous Masked Stranger.

...

"Whattya mean you told her where to go?" The Mad Hatter cried out. He and the March Hare were having their usual tea party when the Cheshire Cat unexpectedly showed up. Cheshire would pop in from time to time if the mood suited him.

"Exactly what I said, I mean." Cheshire said idly as he floated upside down and sipped his tea. "The girl seems to have changed paths-in the literal and non-literal sense."

He only received blank looks from his two companions. "She's good."

"You're mad!" The March Hare cried, accidently slopping tea all over the sleepy Dormouse.

Cheshire laughed. "I already know that."

The Mad Hatter shook his head, his big hat flapping. "Well, I hope ya know what you're doing. More tea anyone?"

"...hey! There's a hole in my cup!"

**Um...**

**Okay, so Serena will finally go see if Madame Odie can do anything about her ankle...**

**And...**

**Okay, I'm stuck. Should Tracy and Shawn endure more torture or should the plan begin?**

**It depends on whether or not my readers want to see more Disney Worlds.**


	19. Dig a Little Deeper

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Dig a Little Deeper**

Serena crouched in the dim light of the old room with a lone table. The piece of cake and small bottle of potion were among the items strung out on the dusty floor. She quickly scanned each one with critical green eyes; bow and arrows, the magic mirror, Rafiki's staff, the freeze ray, a dagger she had stolen from Shawn, her watch and the magic resizing items. It wasn't much, but Serena figured that her watch gave her the advantage.

She packed everything back into her backpack and stood up. Her lips pursed in thought as she tried to think up her next move. There were two possibilities; find someone to heal her ankle or steal the bag from Tracy that contained the various items they had stolen-including the Excalibur.

"Might as well do both," she muttered. Serena brushed the dirt off of her jeans and fiddled with her watch. Who had the power that would be able to heal her ankle?

_Mama Odie _bounced around her brain and the girl wrinkled her nose. The wise (and slightly mad) voo-doo mistress would no doubt try and make her 'dig a little deeper'.

"It's not like I have a better option." Serena huffed. "When that run-for-my-life-or-else-I'm-dead moment comes (and I know it'll be soon) I want to be as fit as possible. Take me to New Orleans!"

The part she was not looking forward to was the inevitable rematch with Shawn.

...

Jafar shook his head as Hades paced up and down the stone floor. "So, oh-great leader, what shall we do now?"

Hades pressed a hand to his forehead and tried to cease his pounding headache. "If Shadow Boy _and _Shawnee Boy can't handle her this time around, then I guess I'll have to do something about it."

The sorcerer snorted. "The child has a weapon that can immerse people in ice."

"And I shoot fire. Want a demonstration?"

Jafar casually stepped away from the glowing blue fireball clutched menacingly in Hades' hand. "I'm simply pointing out that her new toys will benefit her in a fight. She's already proved it more than enough."

The Lord of the Underworld just scowled and whirled around to face his crystal ball. Serena was weaving through the crowded streets of New Orleans; she had acquired a cloak from somewhere and was using it to hide her body. He tapped his black finger nails against the worn out table. "This is my last chance to eliminate the obstacle. If I fail, then we have to move on and hope Green-Eyes gets killed in action."

There was a moment of silence. Then Jafar spoke. "You want the child to succeed, don't you?"

Hades cast a glance around, as if expecting to see Maleficent pop out and smite him. "...yeah."

"I've suspected so."

"Despite what the high and mighty mistress thinks, I'm not an idiot. She's not going to give the rest of us any power; the good guys will be slaughtered and then we'll be reduced to mere slaves. I don't want that."

"But you-and the rest of us-are in far too deep to back out now." Jafar finished, twirling his staff between his long fingers. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah...but I wish the Fates would tell me something. Those old hags aren't giving up anything."

...

Serena made it to the swamp and was now making her way across the boggy waters on a make-shift raft. Her green eyes nervously scanned the dense trees for any source of movement. She knew exactly which-for lack of a better word-assassin Hades would send; the skinny, smooth-talking, devious and sly Doctor Facilier.

The thirteen-year old dug the staff deeper into the murky water, pushing the rickety raft held together with vines forward. She really didn't have any clue where Mama Odie lived but hoped that the memorization of the movie would be beneficial.

But so far, she hadn't caught sight of the blind-voo-doo-lady-who-lives-in-a-boat-in-a-tree-in-the-bayou.

"If only you came with a GPS," she muttered at the watch strapped to her wrist. Her stomach growled hungrily and Serena let out a sigh. She had only eaten and slept in snatches since coming to the Disney Kingdom and her energy was running out.

"_Bonjour,__chéri._"

Before Serena could process the silky voice she was pitched forwards. She was submerged in the murky water for only a moment before she quickly kicked to the surface and scrambled onto the muddy banks. Panting heavily, Serena shoved her wet black hair out of her eyes and looked around frantically. She saw nothing and it was eerily silent.

Swallowing hard, she got to her feet and clutched her bag closer to her shivering body. Maybe she was imagining things.

Serena collected her staff and was about to wade towards the raft floating in the middle of the water when a tight hand clamped over her mouth. Fear raced through her body as she watched the shadow of Dr. Facilier rise up in front of her.

"Ya'll been a pain lately, _petite amie_." Serena shivered at the hot breath on her neck. "I'm about to remedy that situation."

The bag was wrenched from her grasp and the shadow laughed mockingly. Serena was turned around, the hand still firmly over her mouth. The Shadowman grinned darkly at her, his violet eyes flashing in the shadows. His slid a spider-like hand into his purple coat pocket and removed a handful of shimmering powder.

Serena finally started to thrash about, now desperate to get away. The powder engulfed her and she waited for the worst.

But nothing happened. The powder drifted away and Serena was thrust back. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, she opened her mouth to transport herself to safety (screw the bag; she couldn't do anything without a _life_) but found she couldn't.

The lousy _secousse _had taken away her ability to speak.

Oh yeah. She knew some French as well.

Furious (and now understanding what Ariel had gone through) Serena launched herself at the arrogant man a few feet away. But she didn't get very far and found herself being dragged for the water once more.

The stupid shadow had a hold on hers!

No matter how much she kicked and thrashed she could not break free. Her shadows (and her) were thrown into the bayou waters. Serena tried to kick to the surface once more but a firm hand kept her underneath.

When people said they saw their life flash before their eyes during a near death experience, Serena had trouble believing them. But now, as snippets from her life flashed before her like a movie, she truly believed.

And although she still felt great sadness from the loss of her parents when she was only a toddler, she found a new family in Tracy. The times they shared together were the best moments in her life. Would the blonde ever hear of her death? Would she care?

As her vision blurred around the edges and her lungs started to give, Serena realized it wasn't so much dying that scared her, but the failure of her mission and the apologies and words she did not get the opportunity to speak.

Then her world went black.

...

Serena stared in awe at the bright white light before her. It felt like she was in a long, narrow tunnel that was completely silent. She recalled that it was rather popular to shout, 'don't go towards the light!' in such a situation, but it was so enticing that she couldn't help but wonder towards it.

She could see shadows moving up ahead. Curious, she squinted a bit and tried to make the two figures that were the clearest.

Stunned, she jolted backwards, only for a moment, before rushing forwards. "Mom? Dad?"

She may have lost them when she was only a toddler, but she recognized those warm green eyes and loving smile anywhere. It was her parents.

Serena was so close...she reached out a hand to touch her father's arm...and a strong force jerked her back. She was being pulled away.

"No!" Serena cried desperately, struggling forwards. Emotions she had buried for so many years burst like a dam, tears pouring down her pale cheeks. "Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me again!"

Another fierce jerk had her stumbling back into the darkness and away from the warmth. "Mom! DADDY! Please! I-I love you!" She spluttered the last words in a hurry, knowing that it was useless to fight. The declaration left her tongue just as she pulled fully into the darkness.

...

Serena jerked upwards, coughing and gasping for breath. The tears coursing down her face and broken sobs did nothing to help her aching chest. A firm hand pushed her back against warm blankets and she complied, too tired to struggle.

"W-what happened?" Serena croaked.

"You tangled up with the Shadowman, that's what." Something hard rapped her gently on the head. "Foolish thing to do, child."

"Didn't want to." Serena muttered. She then remembered she wasn't supposed to be able to speak. "Hey! How come I can-"

"Facilier ain't the only voo-doo practiser 'round here." Serena's vision swam into focus and she stared at the old figure of Mama Odie, who was hunched over her and dabbing at her forehead with a cloth.

"Oh man..." Serena breathed. She slumped back against the mound of pillows she was lying on. "Oh man...my luck hasn't run out yet."

"You're lucky I decided to take a little stroll 'round the bayou," Mama Odie clucked her tongue. "Otherwise you'd have been snacks for the gators."

"Thanks for saving me." Serena said gratefully. "Did Facilier even stand a chance?"

"The man, as arrogant as he is, ain't a fool. He took off the second he saw me come out from the thicket." Mama Odie got up and hobbled for a boiling pot on the other side of the room, using her wooden stick to tap across the floor. "He keeps hanging around here. No one expected him to return after Princess Tiana wove her tale and when he did Prince Naveen kicked him right back out. That old _escroc _got off easy."

"W-why didn't Prince Naveen just throw him in jail?" Serena asked, slowly sitting up.

"No point. Facilier would find a way out. He keeps saying he brought himself back from the dead." Mama Odie snorted in disgust as she tended to her gumbo. "I ain't foolish. He either smooth-talked his way back ta the living or someone else brought him back."

Serena stayed silent and watched as Mama Odie spooned some gumbo into a bowl. "Juju!"

The snake slithered across the hard floor and rubbed against Mama Odie's leg. The elderly lady patted him on the head and held the bowl out. Juju balanced it on his head and brought it carefully over to Serena.

"Thanks," she thanked the snake and took a sip. Warmth filled her stomach and she sighed in content. She gulped down the rest and handed the bowl back to Juju. "That was really good."

"Only gumbo, child." Mama Odie made her way back to the chair next to the cot Serena was resting on. "Now, we're gonna have a little chat."

Serena sighed. "I was afraid we would."

Mama Odie plopped into the old chair and Juju curled up by her feet. "Mama has an idea on the crazy things that have been goin' on, but she don't know everything."

"Well..." Serena hesitated, but before she knew it the whole story was being spilled out. Mama listened intently and did not speak until she finished.

"I know it seems crazy, but I need to get the Hat before the villains do!" Serena said desperately. "I know King Mickey probably has a plan but-"

Mama held up a hand. "It won't save your _diable _of a friend from a horrible, villainous demise."

"She's not evil, she's just-"Serena struggled to think of the proper word. "..._vif_."

Mama arched an eyebrow. Serena flushed. "Anyway, I know I don't deserve it, but I came here to see if you could heal my ankle."

"Why?"

"Er...well, I want to be able to run for my life."

"You don't need to do anything. From what you told me about that fancy watch, you could just leave us all to suffer. You could use that enchanted mirror to find your friend, grab her and get out of here." Mama shook her head. "You're staying here because you feel obligated to."

"I want to help!" Serena protested, trying to ignore the guilt squirming in her stomach. She truly did want to help, but she would admit it was supported by some guilt she felt for causing so much trouble.

"I believe it; but I also think you got somethin' ya want to prove to yourself. Or your parents."

Oh, why did Mama Odie have to have that knowing look on her face? Serena gulped and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know how you've gotten this far when you're a bad liar, child." Mama lounged back in her chair and surveyed her. "That, and ya'll were screaming for your Momma and Papa."

Serena flinched. "I...really miss them."

Mama patted her hand kindly. "And you're supposed to. Tell Mama Odie the troubles that plague your mind."

"I haven't exactly been following the path my parents would have wanted me to take. And I'm worried that they're disappointed in me...and I don't want them to be." Serena admitted and felt a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She tried not to think about her parents and what they would say if they saw her now. She adored Tracy, but she was beginning to regret the choices they've both made.

"So ya'll think stopping those _voyous du mal_ will redeem you?"

Serena nervously played with the threads on her blanket. "Just a little...and I genuinely want to help fix the mess we've caused."

Mama Odie clucked her tongue. "Well, you can't do much with this busted ankle, can you?" She used her stick to give Serena's hurt ankle a little tap and Serena yelped.

"Ouch! Have I mentioned that it hurts like the burning _feux de l'enfer_? Because a _lion _sliced me up?" Serena muttered.

But Mama Odie was already dancing around her cauldron, tossing in ingredients and potion mixtures. Her large golden earrings sparkled in the light streaming through the cracks in the boat. Serena shook her head and slumped against the pillows, rubbing her thumb against the face of her watch.

She had thought about just leaving once or twice. If the watch could make her travel to different dimensions, why couldn't it allow her to travel to her human world?

But she didn't try it. She would stay and fight the villains. She would right her wrongs...or something like that.

Mama Odie came back with a container of foul-smelling cream. Serena wrinkled her nose but willingly extended her sore ankle. The infection had gotten worse and the dried blood was crusting off. Mama Odie slathered the cream on her sore ankle and Serena watched in stunned disbelief as the scabs and blood started to disappear, revealing three nasty gashes. Then the gashes healed over.

Serena carefully moved her ankle off the bed and put all the pressure she had on it. No pain.

"Thank you!" Serena cried joyfully, throwing her arms around the elderly lady. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The raven-haired girl gleefully started doing cartwheels around the room. Then a thought struck her and she nearly crashed into the ingredient shelf. "Oh no! My bag!"

"On the table, _cher_. Shadowman's shadow dropped it in a hurry and took off." Mama Odie settled into her chair and propped her feet up on Juju.

Serena hurried over and collected her bag, letting out a sigh of relief. She slipped it on and turned to face Mama Odie. "I really can't thank you enough."

She waved a hand. "Stop it, child, and kick some butt."

Serena grinned and reached for the old doorknob. She stumbled backwards when it jiggled and the door was thrust open.

"Naveen!" Tiana scolded as her husband threw open the door. "Where are your manners?"

"I'm sure Mama Odie doesn't mind." Naveen said dismissively and grinned charmingly at Tiana. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed past him and into the unique boat tree-house.

"Mama Odie, I apologize for the intrusion, but-"The rest of her sentence faltered when she caught sight of the raven-haired teenager in strange clothes standing in the middle of the room.

"_Ecume!" _Naveen cried in outrage, his hand reaching for his sword.

"_Joli garçon!" _Serena fired back, hand hovering over her watch and glowering at Naveen with narrow green eyes. _"Marche arrière ou je te botter le cul." _

Naveen started forwards and Serena pressed a button. She immediately disappeared and the prince froze, staring at the spot where she had been in disbelief.

Tiana lowered her hands from her mouth and glared accusingly at Mama Odie. "Please tell me you were planning on handing her over to the authorities!"

"Nope. Just helped her heal her ankle and rescued her from drowning, that's all sugar." Mama Odie said casually.

"Well...it's good that you saved her from drowning," Tiana agreed. "But did you have to let her go? King Mickey is getting awfully restless."

"Someone should tell him he ain't got anything to worry about." Mama Odie muttered.

Naveen scowled. "He's got plenty to worry about with those two _morveux _running around."

Tiana placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sure they'll get what's coming to them. Mama Odie, we came by to see if you would be willing to help King Mickey. He asked all of the lands to assemble their armies and be prepared, but he was very vague on why. He said he wanted every available personnel, and we thought you'd like to help."

"Shoot girl, you don't need to ask! Of course I want to help. Juju! Get my satchel. We're gonna have some fun!"

...

Serena turned herself visible again only when she was in the murky swamp. Breathing a sigh of relief and rejoicing in her healed ankle, she reached into her bag and removed the enchanted mirror. "Show me Hades."

When she had met up with Tracy for the first time since Agrabah, the girl hadn't had her pack with her. So she either lost it on the way or it was being held at the villain's secret headquarters.

Serena arched an eyebrow in amusement. The mirror showed Hades watching a crystal ball that had _her _image in it. Hades stared at the ball in stunned disbelief and Serena grinned. She waved at him and Hades scowled before storming off. And right in the corner of the gloomy room, she could see Tracy's backpack.

The only problem was that she had no idea where this evil headquarters was.

"Move and you die."

Serena smirked at Shawn's dark voice. "Come on, haven't you had enough?"

"I _will _succeed this time." Shawn hissed and let his dagger fly.

Serena listened intently to the whistling of the dagger as it flew through the air and ducked. It struck the ground in front of her and she pulled out the freeze ray. Ducking another dagger she whirled around and froze Shawn's feet to the muddy ground. Shawn cried out in rage and Serena froze his hands to his sides.

"You," Serena informed, "are pathetic. I can't wait until Hades gets his hands on you. Your pretty face will get so roughed up you won't need a mask."

Furious yellow eyes glowered at her. "You will regret ever crossing me."

"I'm sure." Serena drawled. She stuffed the freeze ray in her bag and typed a destination in on her watch. "Sorry, babe, but you don't stand a chance."

And she was gone, leaving behind a furious Shawn thinking gruesome thoughts.

**Translations:**

**Chéri- **darling**  
Petite amie- **sweetheart**  
Secousse- jerk  
Escroc- **crook**  
Diable- **devil**  
Vif- **spirited**  
Voyous du mal- **evil thugs**  
Feux du l'enfer- **fires of hell**  
Joli garçon- **pretty boy**  
Marche arrière ou je te botter le cul- **back off or I'll kick your butt**  
Morveux- **brats

**If the translations are wrong, I apologize. **

**Yikes. Looks like the only person that might be able to tell her where Hades would horde villains is **

**Other villains**

**Hercules.**

**I think you know where I'm going with this.**

**Perhaps the Great Mouse Detective will have a cameo appearance (I need to watch the movie first...along with the Black Cauldron).**

**The action will start soon! And as for the fate of Tracy and Shawn...well, you'll just have to wait and see.  
**


	20. A Little Help Needed

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**A Little Help Needed**

The Disney Kingdom was divided into different lands separated only by a border line. Despite this, the lands often interacted with one another and kept the peace. At the very center was the Disney Castle in which King Mickey and the members of the royal court resided. There was Queen Minnie, Royal Adviser Donald Duck, Head of Guard Goofy (some wondered if that was a bright idea) and Mistress Daisy Duck.

Although the majority of the lands were headed by royalty, King Mickey oversaw the entire Kingdom, especially the lands that didn't have a true monarchy or government to lead them. Once a month, the princes and princesses would travel to the Castle and they would all discuss the current standings of their respective kingdoms. When there was a difficult decision that needed to be made, they would hold a vote. King Mickey, however, had the final say in all matters

Everyone was content in how the Kingdom was run. The villains were of course the exception. The second they caused trouble they were either cut off by the local hero or the King himself. There were only two punishments you could expect; imprisonment or (if you did something truly awful and un-Disney-like) you got banished to the Dark Lands.

There were four separate councils; the Royal Council, which consisted of Ariel and Eric, Kuzco and Malina, Belle and Adam, Cinderella and Charming, Snow White and Prince, Aurora and Phillip, Tiana and Naveen, Jasmine and Aladdin, Pocahontas, and the newest additions Rapunzel and Flynn.

Some (like Princess Eilonwy and Arthur) were much too young to be a member of the council. Eilonwy's father did not care to venture out of his kingdom much and always sent a representative with the information needed and notes were brought back to him. Arthur was normally represented by Merlin...of course.

The second council was the Military Council. This consisted of Rolfe, Mulan and Shang-Li, Robin Hood, Hercules, Razoul, Phoebus, Captain Gantu, Simba and various Royal Heads of Guards.

The third council was the Wise Council, made up of Merlin, Yen-Sid, Rafiki, Mama Odie, Grand Councilwoman, Jiminy Cricket, Fairy Godmother, Basil, Cheshire, Bagheera and Friar Tuck.

The final council was the Disney Council. Whenever there was a trial, there was a random selection to see who would make up the jury. Villains were excluded from every council due to obvious reasons. The only constant member in each council was King Mickey.

Said King of the Disney Kingdom now stood at the head of the large oak table, surveying the members of the Military Council gravely.

"Are your armies ready move as soon as possible?" He inquired.

"When you give the call, we're ready to answer it." Hercules promised. "Do you really think that there's going to be a war?"

"I'm afraid so...I've been having a bad feeling these past few weeks, and I know we need to be ready for anything."

"I've heard a lot about the two girls that entered our world," Rolfe began. "But I'd like to get the opinion that matters the most." His dark eyes studied Mickey intensely, as if he knew that Mickey suspected more than he was letting on.

Mickey let a long breath. "I truly do not know how they have gotten here. Their names have been revealed to be Serena-the raven-haired one, and Tracy-the blonde one. Both did not make a very good impression when they landed here."

"I bet they didn't think too highly of us once Simba sliced Serena's ankle open." Phoebus grinned slyly at the lion, who scowled, his sharp white teeth glinting in the sunlight streaming through the high glass windows.

"I didn't mean to scratch that hard. But considering she was trespassing on my land and stole from a close friend, I believe she deserved it." Simba defended.

"They're both little brats." Gantu growled. "I hope they get caught soon and get what's coming to them."

"I think Serena is someone who's just made bad decisions," Mulan piped up. "She felt genuinely sorry when that Masked Figure fellow struck Shang with a dagger."

"She did help," Shang muttered grudgingly. "But I can't say that I trust her."

"She's certainly improved." Robin drawled, fiddling with his iconic hat. "True, she stole my bow and arrows, but she apologized for it and actually saved my life. She's realizing the mistakes she has made and is trying to correct them." He glanced at King Mickey with a raised eyebrow. "I assume she knows exactly what's going to happen and is trying to stop it."

Mickey nodded slowly. "I think the Masked Stranger is going to make another attempt to break into the castle-with Tracy's help."

Rolfe snorted. "He didn't succeed last time, what makes him think he's going to succeed this time? Does he really think the blonde demon will make a difference?"

"I don't think he does...but the villains do." Mickey tapped the surface of the table with white gloved fingers.

There was a beat of silence and then Hercules spoke. "Well...that explains why Hades hasn't given an appearance for a while."

"Are all the villains in on this?" Razoul asked suspiciously. The unspoken part was understood by Mickey; _even Jafar?_

"It seems Hades has gone against the laws of the Kingdom and brought back several of the villains; including Jafar and Frollo."

Phoebus was horrified as he thought of Esmeralda and Zephyr alone in Paris with that scum on the loose. "I have to-!"

Mickey held up a hand. "You need not worry. The villains will only attack when Maleficent gives the signal."

"Okay, my brain hurts." Hercules rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Let me get this straight; Maleficent and all the villains that are supposed to be dead are alive and plotting against us?"

"Close enough," Mickey agreed. "I've come up with a theory, and since my theories are usually right I decided to stick with it. I think Maleficent broke Shawn out from jail and has kept him hidden until those two girls showed up. Maleficent must have had a vision or something because she had Hades revive the villains moments before Tracy and Serena appeared.

"Now, not all the villains are in on this. Those who shouldn't still be alive reside at some sort of headquarters. The villains Maleficent do not deem worthy enough sulk in the shadows. But since their fear of her is great, they will join in on her final plan."

"And her final plan is to get Shawn and Tracy to steal..." Gantu prompted.

Mickey smiled grimly. "My Hat."

"They wouldn't!" Razoul breathed with his eyes wide.

"I'm afraid they're going to attempt to. What better distraction than an all out war between good and evil? I do not know where this 'evil headquarters' is, or else I would have taken it by now. Every land has received our notice and their militaries are ready for the slightest hint of trouble." Mickey frowned. "It will be a dark day when Maleficent gets her hands on my Hat."

"We won't let that happen," Shang promised determinedly. "If Serena is going to try and stop them, then we might as well help her."

Mulan pursed her lips and eyed Mickey apprehensively. "What will you do with the two when you finally catch them?"

The King's opinion on the two strangers that fell into his Kingdom differed. He had a feeling that the two of them had more surprises up their sleeves and were waiting to stun the crowd. But when he caught them-when, not if-then they would face a just trial and have to prove themselves to him and his Kingdom.

"They will get what is fair-the Disney Council will make a decision." Mickey said firmly. "For now, you all ought to travel back home. I will send my single when I need you."

The members of the Military Council bowed (Gantu had to duck to keep from brushing the marble ceiling) and exited the chambers, each with an uneasy feeling boiling in their stomachs.

...

Serena hung nervously outside the gates of Agrabah. She knew making a repeat visit wasn't a smart idea, but it was her only hope.

The night was a restless one (as usual) but she seemed to find the energy from somewhere. She brushed her raven hair aside and thought back to yesterday, when she had checked for Hades once more in the magic mirror. He was conversing with Jafar, but she could not make out what they were saying. It seemed the Jafar was something like a second-in-command to Hades.

And he probably had helped chosen the secret villain club.

"The only person-or bird-that knows Jafar better than anyone is Iago." Serena muttered and gulped. She adjusted her backpack and tightly wrapped the cloak she had taken from New Orleans around herself and started through the market place.

Her heartbeat quickened when she came upon the palace. Casting a glance around, she took a tiny sip of the shrinking potion and she immediately went down in size. Staring at the blades of grass that were taller than her, she slipped through the gates and easily started down the extremely long pathway to the palace steps.

Not willing to risk growing big again and wanting to preserve the battery in her watch, she finally reached the palace doors by mid-afternoon. Sweaty, exhausted and completely irritated she entered the palace and glanced around, listening intently. Sure enough, she could hear Iago's outraged squawks coming from the palace garden.

Serena peered around and ate a bit of cake. She grew back to her normal size and she stole through the palace, avoiding guards and servants alike.

She pressed against the glass of the windows and watched as the red parrot played a game of checkers with Abu. The parrot was obviously losing and not very happy about it. Serena cranked open the window and slipped outside, crawling through the flowers and shrubs to get closer to the pair.

"THAT'S IT! I FOLD! GAME OVER! I QUIT!" Iago hollered, whacking the board aside and sending pieces scattering in the lush grass. Abu, who was used to this, rolled his eyes and left the bird to his ranting, scurrying off to find Aladdin.

Serena turned herself invisible and hurried to the irate bird. "Iago!"

Iago stopped his ranting and looked about fearfully. "Back off ghost! I know martial arts and you do not want a piece of this!"

Serena groaned and reluctantly turned herself visible. Iago yelped and was about to dart off but Serena caught him by the beak. "Okay, we need to stop meeting like this." She informed him as she dove back into the bushes to hide. "Please, just hear me out! I know I don't deserve it, but do it for your friends! Everyone will be in danger if the villains succeed."

Iago narrowed his eyes at her and Serena slowly removed her hand. "Is this another trick? If it is, I'm broke! And parrot feathers aren't good for quilts or even pillows!"

"It's not a trick! I know this is going to sound insane, but some of the villains are planning to steal the Hat from Mick-I mean, King Mickey's castle and the Masked Stranger is going to help them. I need to get to their hideout."

"I don't do that stuff anymore, kid."

"I know. But you knew Jafar better than anyone. Is there a secret place he might have gone too?" Serena asked hopefully.

Iago studied her critically for a moment and only saw an earnest expression. She genuinely wanted to help out. "...there was this secret grotto in Atlantica he would use once in a while to get away if the heat was too hot on him. He used his sorcerer powers to get into the water and then through a secret passage in the grotto that led to a hidden, gloomy land. I know the name, but not how to get there. The place is called Crystal Cove."

Overjoyed, Serena crushed the bird in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Geez kid, you're going to break my windpipe! And I need it!" Iago rasped and Serena let him go.

"I really appreciate this. I won't let you or the others down!" Serena promised. She then got up and bolted away.

Iago rubbed his throat and stared after her in bewilderment. "Weird kid..."

...

Serena teleported away from Agrabah and into the crystal blue waters of Atlantica. She swished her tail and let out a sigh of contentment. All she had to do was find her way to Melody's room and hope the girl would help her out. She figured that the pre-teen would be more willing to assist her than her mother or the other inhabitants of the sea.

"I hope this all works out," she muttered to herself as she swam towards shore. Poking her head above the surface, she noted that there were more guards than usual. She turned herself invisible and snuck past the guards and hurried for Melody's window.

The girl was resting on her bed, reading a book. Serena turned herself visible and whispered, "Melody!"

Melody looked up in surprise and she gaped at her. Serena held up her hands. "Please don't scream! I'm really sorry about your necklace, and I don't deserve it, but if you help me I promise you'll get it back."

The princess looked at her in disbelief. Serena clasped her hands together desperately. "I know my word is worth mud, but I need to get somewhere important. The place I'm going to is dangerous and the bag that Tracy held all the stolen items in is there. I need to get it back."

Melody stared at her for a long moment. Her mind was yelling at her to get her father, but she looked so desperate and honest that Melody felt compelled to believe her. Besides, she had saved her life. Surely she wouldn't have done that if she was bad.

"Where do you need to go?" Melody asked cautiously.

"Crystal Cove. Do you know where it is?"

The princess was surprised. "Yeah, I do. Why do you want to go there?"

"I'll explain on the way." Serena assured her. "But...I just realized something. I can turn into a mermaid when I get into the water. How are you going to show me where this place is?" _Didn't think this one through..._

Melody pointed to the multicoloured necklace hanging around her neck. "Grandfather made me this one when you stole the other one. He enchanted it so that I could turn into a mermaid when I got into the water." She giggled. "Mother wasn't too happy..."

Serena smiled in relief. She hoped this luck streak continued. "I never really introduced myself. I'm Serena. Serena Lockhart."

Melody stared at her outstretched hand before smiling back. "Melody." They shook hands. "And my parents are going to kill me if they ever found out."

Serena grinned. "I've been through worse. Thanks for helping me out."

"...you know what? I don't think you're bad at all. And I should be thanking you for saving my life."

As the two hurried down the beach (Melody watching in awe as Serena turned them both invisible) Serena felt a warm feeling bubble up in her chest.

It was the delighted feeling at being forgiven.

**I know Mulan is counted as a Disney Princess in the franchise, but she's technically not a princess. She married a general, not a prince. I was a bit uncertain about Pocahontas, but her father is the chief of their tribe so that makes her something like a princess. **

**I don't exactly count Rolfe as a prince though...so he's a part of the Military Council.**

**Meg is not technically a princess either. **

**I know there are King Triton and Charming's father and all them, but the Royal council is made up of either the ones who really run their own kingdoms or are representatives (so mostly the Disney Princesses and Princes).**

**Excuse my confusing logic. I probably make no sense. **

**Next chapter: Serena and Melody break into the villains headquarters, Serena returns the Excalibur so it is in safe hands, and...I think the war can start now, actually. I don't think I've forgotten anything.**

**Going to see Beauty and the Beast in 3D :D *fan girl squeal* **


	21. The Fight for Freedom

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**The Fight for Freedom**

Tracy slouched against the cold stone wall of the wine cellar, which had become a popular hangout for the revived villains. She wanted to be anywhere but the villains headquarters, but Shawn had had enough of her and ditched her in the broken down, gloomy castle to be babysat by a bunch of jerks who had alcohol breath.

"...no one believed that I would be able to take on such a mighty animal, but I showed them. When I brought the magnificent wolf back to the village, everyone was amazed by my greatness. I said, and LeFou can quote me on this, "no one slaughters deadly beasts like Gaston!"

The blonde felt her right eye twitch and she slowly turned her attention back to the idiotic brute that was Gaston. He discovered that she was the only one who would listen to his boastings without threatening to smite him after five minutes. LeFou was constantly carting mugs back and forth, as Gaston chugged them faster than the plump minion could prepare. Occasionally he would shoot Tracy a sympathetic look and Tracy decided to strike up a conversation with him if she got the chance.

The minions were hardly as bad as their masters.

Gaston slammed another empty mug on the scratched wooden table and bellowed, "LeFou! Hurry up with my drinks, will you? I don't like waiting."

"Coming Gaston!" LeFou hastily hurried forward, balancing a couple of mugs as he ran. His foot struck a piece of stone that jutted out from the floor and he pitched forwards. Not wanting a scene (no one got angry like Gaston) Tracy jumped up and quickly caught the airborne mugs with only a little splashing onto the white T-shirt Jane had given her.

She set them down in front of Gaston and LeFou let out a sigh of relief. The three of them were the only people in the cellar at the moment (Tracy wasn't fooled by 'wine' cellar; there was a heck of a lot more than just wine down there) and Tracy wondered how soon she would be able to get away.

The blonde never would have set foot into the musty cellar if Gaston hadn't basically carted her down himself.

Tracy jumped as a sudden onslaught of yelling came from the floor above. LeFou whistled softly. "I guess Shawn's back...poor guy doesn't stand a chance if he messed up this time."

Hoping behind hope that Serena triumphed again, Tracy took this opportunity to hurry up the rotted wooden stairs. She followed the sounds of Hades' shouts until she found him, Shawn and a few other villains in the main room. She pressed against the doorframe and watched the scene play out before her.

"It's not my fault!" Shawn shouted. "I can't beat her with daggers when she has a freeze ray and that stupid watch!"

"She shouldn't have gotten either of those things to begin with!" Hades hollered. "You should have just taken care of her when she was defenseless. But that was too much for you, wasn't it?"

Shawn bristled. "I don't know why you're telling me off for failing when all the villains you sent failed as well!"

Hades shot a glare at Facilier and Frollo, who quickly took a few steps back and scowled at the floor. "I'm aware, kid. They've been taken care of." His gaze slid to Pain and Panic, who shrunk against the cracked stone wall in fear. "My two bumbling idiots, however, will be dealt with later."

"How could you forget about the mirror?" Panic hissed to his companion, heart pounding fearfully at the punishment they were inevitably going to get. Immortal they may be, but pain was not a foreign concept to them.

Pain scowled at him. "Shut up and let's see if we can hide somewhere."

Knowing Hades would find them eventually (he always did) Panic nodded reluctantly and the two hurried from the chamber.

"And you know what kid? Green-Eyes managed to discover our secret location thanks to a flea bitten bird!" He whirled around and glared at Jafar. "Is anyone even _trying _to stop that chick from screwing everything up?"

Jafar gripped his snake staff tightly. "I had forgotten about that disgusting excuse for a minion. I didn't think he would ever remember where this place was. Furthermore, I didn't think Miss Lockhart would be bright enough to deduce where we reside."

"You should know by now not to underestimate that kid." Hades pressed a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath. "Anyway, I sincerely doubt she'll make it out of here alive. Shawn, this is your very last chance to prove you're actually an asset to this team. If you'll excuse me, I have two morons to hunt down and incinerate."

Tracy quickly ducked behind a rusted suit of armour as Hades stormed out of the room. Shawn was immediately ragged on by the remaining villains but Tracy hardly noticed. Biting her lip nervous, she glanced out the grimy window and wondered what Serena was up to.

_My bag!_

The realization came fast and her blue eyes widened. Of course! That was the only thing worth coming for, especially if the Excalibur was in the hands of the villains. Pursing her lips, she settled back against the wall and thought hard.

Was anything ever going to go her way?

...

Ariel's heart pounded in her chest as she paced up and down the vast drawing room, her heels clicking against the marble floor. Eric stood stiff by the window, his hand occasionally running through his black hair.

"I don't understand..." Ariel whispered. She halted in the middle of her pacing and wrung her hands together. "Melody knows she's not supposed to go outside of the castle alone until those two girls are caught. What could have possibly made her go against our orders like this?"

Eric moved away from the high glass window and moved towards his wife. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he only sighed. "I wish your father hadn't given her that necklace. I knew Melody wouldn't be able to handle the temptation."

"He meant well." Ariel pushed a strand of red hair out of her blue eyes. "I suppose we'll have to wait until either father catches her or she comes back. I wish she would grow out of this rebellion streak..."

Eric grinned at her. "Did you?"

Ariel pursed her lips. "I'm much more responsible now than I was when I was sixteen."

"Of course you are."

Before the princess could retort there was a tapping on the window. Scuttle hovered in front of the glass and Ariel quickly ran and swung the window open. "Scuttle! Did you see her?"

"I did, sweetie. But you're not going to like who she was with..."

Swallowing, Ariel asked, "Who was she with?"

"That girl everyone in the Kingdom is looking for." Scuttle said bitterly. "I would have pecked her if they hadn't ducked under water the moment I spotted them."

Ariel pressed a shaking hand to her forehead and managed to ask, "Which girl was it?"

"The dark-haired one," Scuttle said. "I'm sure of it."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she leaned heavily against the window ledge. "For a moment there, I was worried it was the blonde one."

"Aren't they both nasty?" Scuttle asked curiously.

"King Mickey released the details to select lands. The dark haired one is Serena and the blonde one is Tracy. Belle told King Mickey their names after Serena introduced herself and asked the mirror where her friend was in front of them."

"How come they don't use the mirror to find them now?"

"Serena stole it." Eric frowned and shook his head. "She actually had the audacity to promise that she would bring it back."

"We can't assume that she won't." Ariel chided. "Tracy willingly went to work with the villains-don't go spreading that around Scuttle, I trust you-and Serena refused. She's actually trying to stop them."

"And what does she think she can do?" Eric demanded. "What can she do that we can't?"

"I think we can safely assume that Tracy and Serena have skills that no one else have. That's obviously why the villains want them. So if Tracy is going to try and steal the Hat for the villains then Serena is going to try and steal it for us." Ariel explained. "At least, that's what King Mickey has concluded."

Scuttle clicked his beak. "And you actually think we can trust her?"

"She saved my daughter. I'm willing to give her the benefit of doubt." Ariel said firmly. "Scuttle, Flounder should be somewhere around the castle waiting for news. Can you ask him to warn my father the Serena is here?"

Scuttle arched an eyebrow. "What happened to the benefit of doubt?"

"I may be willing to give her a chance, but I'm still a princess with duties to the King." She cast a glance out the window. "That doesn't mean I'm hoping she'll get caught."

...

"Whoa..." Melody breathed after Serena explained everything that had happened to her up until this point. "I can't believe all that happened to you!"

Serena shrugged, her long raven hair flowing around her. "It was weird. I never dreamed any of this could happen."

"Do you miss your parents?" Melody asked, not being able to fathom being apart from her family for so long. "You've been here a long time."

"I don't have parents." Serena said as she gave her tail a flick to propel her forward. "They died in a car crash seven years ago."

"I'm sorry." Melody whispered. "That must have been hard for you."

"I miss them, yeah. But then I met Tracy at the orphanage. She never knew her parents and she had it pretty rough." Serena explained. "We really hated it at the orphanage. We were basically the oldest ones there and no one wanted to adopt us. We were the ones who did all the chores, watched the bratty kids and got in trouble for every little thing that went wrong. I suppose that's why we started conning people. We just wanted to escape and we needed the money." Serena paused for a moment before twirling in the water and looking at Melody curiously. "How long have we been here, anyway?"

Melody frowned at the sudden change in topic but went with it. "About two weeks, I guess."

Serena's green eyes widened. "Geez...it seems a heck of a lot longer than that."

"Well, I suppose it would if you keep getting caught and hunted down." Melody pointed out with a small smile.

"It sucks, too. I haven't slept or had a decent meal since I got here." Serena rubbed her growling stomach and scowled. "Are we almost to Crystal Cove?"

Melody pointed towards a clump of rocks that were covered in moss. "The entrance is underneath a curtain of moss."

Serena felt around and felt an empty space where there was supposed to be rock. She pushed aside the moss and swam inside, admiring the colourful crystals that cast a brilliant light around the dark cave. "This is amazing!" She whispered. She plucked a coloured crystal from the soft mud and stuck it in her bag. "You want one?"

Melody chose a glowing pink crystal and attached it to her necklace. "I wish I knew how to get to this secret hideout. But this is basically it." She gestured around the empty grotto.

Serena looked around thoughtfully. Her green eyes studied every rock and she swam up to the cave ceiling. She pushed around using her fingers and Melody followed her move by testing the cave walls. A rock moved slightly underneath Melody's fingers and she gasped in excitement. "I think I found something!"

Serena swam over and pushed at the rock. It shifted under her fingers. She pulled out the mirror and asked, "I'd like to see Hades' crystal ball."

Melody watched in fascination as the mirror glowed green before a picture showed in the glass. Serena let out a sigh of relief when it showed a slumbering Jasper and Horace by the glass ball, which showed her and Melody. "Alright lucky streak, keep on flowing."

The two girls pried the rock away to reveal a narrow opening. Serena stuck the mirror in her bag and smiled gratefully at Melody. "Thanks for this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Now let's go kick some villain butt!"

Serena looked at her in surprise. "You want to come with me?"

Melody nodded eagerly. "It'll be easier if you have someone help you."

"Well...if you're sure." The two squeezed into the narrow passage, elbows knocking against the jagged rock. The passage seemed to go on forever, with many twists and turns. Melody grunted as they started to climb upwards, tails struggling to move in the tight space.

"Are we almost there?" She complained and her hands stung from the continuous climbing.

"Yeah," Serena panted. She gripped the edges of the opening and hauled herself over; collapsing on the rough, rocky island they emerged on. She helped Melody out and their tails disappeared.

"There it is!" Melody gasped, pointing at the shadowy outline of a crumbling castle. "This is a swishing secret hideout."

Serena snorted and cracked her back. "Okay, I am so not walking that distance. We'll teleport there and then I'll turn us invisible for a short amount of time." She pulled out her mirror and checked it again. "Sweet, we still have the element of surprise."

Melody grabbed on to Serena's arm and she teleported them closer to the castle. Serena then turned them invisible and whispered, "Keep hold of my arm and be as quiet as possible."

The two entered the gloomy castle. Serena kept her eyes alert and she was expecting Shawn to jump out at her at any moment. Melody stared at the ugly gargoyle statues and rusted suits of armour in awe. Spiders hung from the ceiling and mice and roaches skittered past their feet. Melody bit her lip hard to keep from squealing.

Serena removed the mirror and asked for it to show her the bag. It had been removed from the crystal ball room was now under heavy guard in the basement...by Hades' Cerberus. "Aw, man!"

"What?" Melody asked anxiously, eyes darting around.

"Let's just say that getting the bag won't be as easy as I thought."

The two crept past rooms occupied by various villains. They carefully entered the basement and Melody nearly screamed at the sight of the monstrous beast standing over Tracy's backpack. Serena motioned for her to be quiet and they started down the stairs. The watch gave a loud beep before falling silent. Serena blinked as the Cerberus growling menacingly at her, all three heads baring teeth. "Huh."

"What happened?" Melody squeaked.

"Well...we're visible. It seems that this watch is solar powered...and we're in a place that seems allergic to sunlight." Serena put her hands on her hips and regarded the snarling beast. "Okay, you use the freeze ray and I'll get the bag."

Melody yelped in protest when the ray was shoved in her hands. Serena darted for the beast and one head went down to snap at her. Melody pressed the trigger and let out a sigh of relief when its mouth was covered in ice.

Serena dodged snapping teeth and mighty paws. Melody was freezing the dog as fast as she could, and Serena knew that the racket they were making would attract someone soon enough. She dove to the ground to avoid a piercing fang and scrambled across the dirt floor. She seized the bag with one hand and booked it for Melody. By now all three heads were frozen and two paws were stuck to the floor.

"Good job!"

Melody gulped. "T-Thanks!"

The two girls hurried up the stairs. The door was thrown open and Serena stumbled back into Melody.

"Well well, my dears. You've gotten yourselves into a bit of a mess, haven't you?"

Serena craned her neck back and scowled at the large, muscular man in front of them. Clayton was what she considered to be Gaston's smoother and more sinister counterpart. Eyeing the tranquilizer gun he held lazily in his hands, she took a step back. "Nothing I can't get myself out of."

Clayton sneered at her. "I don't know how an insolent brat like you managed to make it this far, but it doesn't matter. Your little mission ends here, and little princess Melody will never become Queen of the sea and its disgusting population."

Melody's eyes flashed and she whipped out the freeze ray from behind her back. "And you will never hunt again, you lowlife jerk!"

Serena grinned as Clayton was encased in ice before he could shoot his first dart. "Nice one. A common trait in every villain is that they talk too much."

They raced out the door and down the long twisting hallways. Shouts echoed all around them as villains tried to find them before they escaped.

"AARRGGHH!" Melody yelped as a tentacle wrapped around her waist and jerked her backwards. The freeze ray clattered to the floor and the young princess tried frantically to keep herself from being pulled away. Serena tried to grab her but was pulled back.

It took everything Melody had not to scream when she came face-to-face with a fat purple octopus with a seashell necklace. Melody bit her lip as she realized she was meeting her mother's nemesis and Morgana's sister, someone who should have been dead.

"So you're the pretty little fish that Ariel treasures." Ursula purred, putting a finger under her chin and inspecting her. "You've got your father's features...but I would bet you have your mother's pretty voice."

Melody shivered as the tentacle tightened around her waist, making it hard to breathe. "I think I ought to finish what my dear sister couldn't." Ursula smirked cruelly, her lips ruby red. "And don't worry; your mother will follow your fate soon enough."

Serena was having her own difficulties. Her arms pinned to her sides, she couldn't move. The raven-haired girl gulped as she faced Ratigan.

_Where's Basil when you need him?_

"You, my dear, will never again see the light of day." Ratigan said silkily. "That second-class detective Basil is going to meet his demise, and I will _not _be stopped again."

The bulky rat grabbed her throat and Serena found herself struggling to breathe. Aware that her next move might mean certain death, she managed to choke out, "Lousy sewer rat."

The strangulation stopped and she was hauled up by the front of her shirt. Furious red eyes met her cool green ones and a fist formed by his side. "You have upset me. Terrible things happen to those who upset me."

"I'm sure," she muttered before swinging her foot back and nailing him in his large gut. Ratigan wheezed and crumpled to the floor, clutching his stomach. Serena raced across the floor and grabbed the freeze ray. She hurried forwards and bit down on the tentacle holding Melody (gross!) and Melody collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

Serena ducked as other tentacles shot out at her and froze as many as she could. Ursula let out a bellow of rage when she found all her tentacles frozen to the floor and the two girls took off.

"Thanks for saving my life." Melody said as they flew down hallways.

"No problem." Serena grinned. The two yelped as they spotted a crowd of villains storming towards them. "Split up and reunite!"

Melody caught the freeze ray as Serena tossed it to her and the two separated. Serena pounded down the hallways and stumbled to a halt when she came across Cruella De Vil. The skinny as a pole lady took a drag from her cigarette and Serena rocked back on her heels. Was this lady for real?

"Well dahrling, it seems there's nowhere else to run." Cruella crooned, her large fur coat swishing around her thin body.

"Look! A Dalmatian!" Serena exclaimed, pointing behind the woman.

Cruella whipped around and Serena skipped up and pinched that nerve spot on her neck. The lady crumpled to the ground, fast asleep. "Cruella De Vil's one weak spot; that would be Dalmatian puppies. She's insane."

Serena hurried past her and swung around the corner. She managed to throw herself to the ground before a dagger took off her head. "We really need to stop meeting like this." She commented, propping her chin in her hands and glancing up at Shawn.

"This. Ends. Now." Shawn snarled and charged forwards. Serena sprang up and removed the dagger from her bag. She tried to knock his dagger out of his hand but if it was one thing Shawn was skilled in, it was sword fighting. The dagger flew from her hand and Shawn pressed her up against the wall, the blade against her neck.

"You're useless," he whispered. "You've only gotten this far by sheer luck and that watch of yours. But there's no escape now, is there?" The blade trailed across her neck and Serena felt her heart pound violently against her chest. She could feel the blood trickle down her neck from the cut Shawn cleanly made. Panic rose in her throat as Serena realized that Shawn was finally going to kill her. All cockiness she felt was replaced by desperation.

"Goodbye, Serena Lockhart. You were a worthy foe." Shawn grinned wickedly and raised his dagger. Serena let out a shriek of fear and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the painful blow.

...nothing happened.

Slowly, Serena opened her eyes and stared in shock. Shawn was once more encased in ice, and he was absolutely furious. Serena pried his frozen fingers off of her neck and stepped gingerly around him. Melody stood at the end of the hall, ray gripped tightly between her fingers. "Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

Serena massaged her throat and nodded. "Yeah...thanks for saving my life."

"Just returning the favour," Melody said with a grin. "Let's go."

They hurried down the hall and Serena noticed her bloody knuckles. "Geez, what happened to you?"

"I ran into your friend and I kinda panicked." Melody said sheepishly. "So I punched her in the face."

Serena burst out in laughter and immediately tried to muffle it. "Tracy won't be happy about that."

"So you're the little brat that has Hades in a fit."

The two girls halted as Jafar appeared before them. Melody went to freeze him but with a simple wave of his hand the freeze ray was wrenched out of her hands and across the hall. Serena scowled. "Okay, that was so cheap."

Jafar arched an eyebrow. "What do you expect from villains?"

"Good point."

"It's been amusing, I'll admit, watching you make fools out of heroes and villains alike. But your fun must come to an end." Jafar raised his staff and a brilliant blast of light shot out from it before either girl was prepared. Melody yelped in shock but instead of the spell striking her, it rebounded off of the crystal and soared back to Jafar. The man ducked and the spell exploded behind him.

The light was so bright that it actually made the watch around Serena's wrist power up.

"Keep the luck flowing!" Serena cheered. "Melody, cover me."

Serena raced down the hall towards the freeze ray. Melody ran behind her, blocking the spells with the crystal attached to her necklace. Serena scooped up the ray and latched onto Melody's arm. There should be enough power left...

And with a flash of white light, the girls were gone.

...

"You are all a bunch of losers." Hades said flatly.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Ratigan asked indigently.

"I was busy throttling those morons." Hades hissed, glowering at Cruella's henchmen.

"Dahrling, I told you that they weren't the proper men for the job." Cruella drawled, a cloud of smoke rising above her head. Jasper and Horace scowled at her, but quailed under Hades' fiery gaze.

"And what happened to you?" Hades snapped as Tracy stumbled into the room, holding her bleeding nose.

"The princess has one heck of a right hook." Tracy said in admiration. "I run around the corner and BAM! Right in the nose."

Hades rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. "Well, I hope you're happy. Green-Eyes took the bag. Maleficent is going to kill me."

Tracy tried not to look too happy upon hearing that Serena had succeeded.

...

Melody and Serena appeared on the beaches near Eric's castle. The two girls looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"That was awesome!" Melody giggled, holding her sides.

"We almost died, but that's what makes it fun." Serena shook out her raven hair and tied it back up in a ponytail. "I'll have to remember to stay in sunny places. I was wondering why Phineas never gave me a charger."

"I think it's so cool you went to another world." Melody sighed dreamily.

"It was nice." Serena agreed. She dug around Tracy's bag and pulled out the music shell and necklace. "Here you go."

Melody's eyes lit up as she took the items. She slipped the necklace around her neck and then tackled Serena into a hug.

"Geez!" Serena exclaimed. "What's that for?"

Melody sat back and beamed at her. "For proving that I put my trust in the right person."

Serena flushed. "Thanks. I really appreciate the second chance." Her gaze wandered towards the other items in the bag. "I suppose I ought to return this stuff too...unless you want to do it for me."

"Nope. I think it would be good if you did it."

"I was afraid you would say that." Serena stood up and shouldered Tracy's bag along with own. "I ought to get going. Thanks for helping me out."

Melody waved and Serena disappeared. Grinning, the princess stood up and raced for the castle, eager to tell her parents everything that happened.

...

Serena appeared in front of King Arthur's castle. Gulping nervously, she shuffled up to the door and rapped on it.

_You're insane._

"I am not!" She hissed just as the door creaked open. Merlin and his bushy white beard peered out at her. She braced herself for the call for the guards but only got a knowing smile. He crooked a finger at her and she followed him inside.

"Who was at the door Merlin?" A young voice asked curiously. Arthur entered the wide entry chamber and stared at her with wide eyes. Serena waved.

"Um...hi."

"You mad old coot!" Archimedes hollered as he flew into the room. "She'll rob us blind! Get rid of her!"

Serena huffed. "Rude!"

Archimedes puffed out his feathers and flew down until he was in front of her face. "You're in no position to tell me I'm rude, girl. Have you come to steal the crown?"

"No. I've come to stuff an owl."

The smart owl spluttered and Serena brushed by him. She reached into Tracy's backpack and removed the Excalibur. She extended it out towards the King and muttered, "I think this is yours."

Arthur looked at her in surprise. Merlin, however, beamed. Archimedes started yelling, "Don't take it! It's a trick! It'll turn you into a toad!"

"For heaven's sake, I'll turn you into a toad Archimedes if you don't quiet down." Merlin snapped, giving his familiar a stern glare. Archimedes bristled but perched himself on a suit of armour, watching her intently.

"Thank you." Arthur said as he took the sword from her. "This is very important to me."

"I really don't need your thanks." Serena said awkwardly. "It shouldn't have been taken in the first place."

Merlin smiled kindly at her. "You brought it back, that's what matters. Go on now, shoo. I believe you have something very important to do."

Serena smiled gratefully at him before bowing to Arthur quickly and hurrying from the castle Arthur looked at Merlin in amazement. "You were right! My sword was returned to me. Although it took more than a few days..."

Merlin waved his hand in the air. "Tiny details, my lad. Come along, we have a war to prepare for."

Arthur gulped nervously but obeyed. Both ignored Archimedes shocked sputtering. "You let her go? You let her _go_?"

"Now, Archimedes, whenever have I steered you wrong?" Merlin asked. Archimedes gave him a look and Merlin shooed him away. "Hmm...Perhaps that wasn't such a good question to ask."

...

Tracy was lounging on the cracked balcony when the green mist swirled into the sky. Gulping nervously, she knew exactly what it was.

"Come on Blondie. It's time." Shawn whispered tensely from behind her. Tracy jumped slightly before hurrying after him. The villains were gathering around Hades, who said Maleficent was done wasting time.

"We storm the castle." Hades said stiffly. "The others will meet us there. Take out as many as you can."

Shawn watched with steely yellow eyes. This was it. This was his golden opportunity.

And he was not going to waste it.

...

Serena stared at the green sky and took a deep breath. It was time. Eyes set she transported herself to King Mickey's castle.

It was time to kick some butt.

...

King Mickey narrowed his dark eyes at the ominous sky. Minnie stood beside him, trembling slightly. "Oh, Mickey!"

"It's time." He said grimly. He knew every available military personnel were on their way. All they could do now was wait for the inevitable.

"You and Daisy stay in the castle where it's safe." Mickey ordered. "I'm not taking the Hat out there. I can't risk it."

Minnie hugged him tightly. "Please me careful."

"I will," Mickey promised. Minnie hurried off to find Daisy and Mickey stared out at the darkening lands.

He would defend his Kingdom with everything he had.


	22. Serena's Mission

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Serena's Mission**

The green mist swirled in the sky and the land of Disney was thrown into chaos. Villains surged upon the castle and Mickey's guards held them back. They were overwhelmed and almost defeated by the time reinforcements arrived. Mickey had a small amount of Disney Magic within him, and although it was not as strong without the Hat it was still effective. He wasted no time jumping into the fight to defend his Kingdom.

Swords clashed and blood dripped down silver blades. Insane cackles and victorious shouts rang throughout the air. It was a scene that was hard to turn away from, no matter how gruesome or frightening it was.

Serena Lockhart found herself in that exact position.

Shrouded in the shadows she stood with wide green eyes, heart pounding in her chest as she stared, transfixed, at the battle before her.

Scar and Simba were locked in a ferocious battle, blood matting both of their manes. Taran was holding his own against the Horned King, but the fear on the boy's face was gut-wrenching. Eric found himself trapped between Ursula and her sister, but Genie popped in to assist. Aladdin was caught in a chokehold by Jafar. Hercules was slicing through every beast that came his way-but an immortal shape-shifting Pain and Panic were a bit difficult.

Arthur and the Excalibur took down the minor henchmen swarming towards him. He joined up with Taran in the fight with Horned King, as Merlin took quick care of Madame Mim. Yen-Sid was a force to be reckoned with but alas, there were far too many villains.

Mulan was having a rematch with Shan-Yu and Serena watched as their blades clashed with each others. Shang was leading his men around the wide, blood-stained battlefield. Peter Pan wasn't troubled by taking on Captain Hook and his men, as he had done it countless times before.

Flynn and Maximus charged through the dense crowd, taking out the scum that dared challenge them. Mother Gothel was hardly someone to worry about, but the lady seemed to have picked up some sword skills.

The Queen of Hearts and her army of cards swarmed about. The cards were hardly a problem, as they were made of paper and really, how could you lose a fight against paper? The problem was that there were so many of them and you had to keep an eye out lest the mad Queen swing an axe and take off your head.

Basil and Dawson were doing their best against Ratigan. The sewer rat sat on his precious Felicia while the two mouse detectives rode on Toby. Oogie Boogie was throwing exploding dice left and right and it was all Jack and Charming were doing their best to keep up. Queen Grimhilde had whipped up some poison potions and many dove out of the way of the deadly explosions.

Serena gulped hard and shrunk back when a duelling Phoebus and Frollo got too close. The pained and panicked screams becoming too much, she took a shuddering breath and crept out of sight and inched around the castle walls. Before she rounded the corner she caught sight of King Mickey himself using bright magic to defeat his foes. Serena gasped at the dazzling white light that propelled from his hands.

"Whoa..." she breathed. If he was that powerful without the Hat, she could barely begin to imagine how powerful he was with it.

Serena hurried around the corner and spotted the golden gates. Mickey had stationed guards on the steps and the gate, and she was reluctant to discover how many were patrolling the interior. She removed the shrinking potion from her bag and took a sip. She shrunk down and she sprinted for the gates, slipping through the iron bars. She then turned herself invisible and took a bite of cake. Normal sized, she ran past the unsuspecting guards and into the castle.

It was magnificent. Glittering marble floors, high arched ceilings and stained glass windows were a pretty sight. Serena looked around and sighed. She had no idea where to start looking for the Hat.

She dug through her bag and removed the mirror. "Show me the Hat."

The mirror glowed and Serena stared at the image. The Hat was in a glass case, surrounded by magic broomsticks and golden lasers. "That'll be fun to get..." she muttered.

An explosion rocked the castle and Serena pitched forwards with a shriek. Guards immediately swarmed into the corridor and spotted her. Serena hastily removed the freeze ray and froze the guards before they got too close.

"Phew..." Serena scrambled up and took off. She kept an eye on the mirror and tried to find the landmarks. She hurried up a flight of stairs and slammed into a bulky guard. "Man..."

The guard wrapped a quick arm around her waist and she struggled. She slammed her foot into his gut and he bent forward, wheezing. Serena wriggled from his grip and raced down the hallway. Her green eyes darted about and her heart pounded. Then she grinned. At the end of the hallway was a heavy door with a padlock.

"Yes!"

"Wrong-o, kid."

Serena froze. Hades appeared in a swirl of flames in front of her, and the girl knew he wasn't paying a friendly visit. "Miss me?"

"Can't say I have." Hades crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at her. "In fact, I think I could use a little vacation from you."

"Sounds good. Drop me a letter when you get back."

But her wit was not appreciated. Flame ropes tied around her wrists and ankles and Serena gulped. _This is new..._"Um...parley?"

"That only works for Hook, Green-Eyes." Hades lazily surveyed the girl in front of him. "I'm amazed you got this far. But did you actually think you could get past me?"

"I wasn't expecting you to show up!" Serena snapped, keeping a firm grip on her freeze ray. "Why don't you just poof into that room and get the Hat yourself?"

"Magic enchantments, kid. That's why two mortals are perfect for this job. But you just had to side with the heroes."

"Nothing good ever comes out with siding with the villains." Serena growled. She pressed the trigger and Hades was only trapped for a millisecond before he easily broke free.

"Did you seriously think that would work?" Hades asked softly.

Serena gulped. "I was hoping."

Hades snapped his fingers and Serena was pressed to the glass. "Look around. The villains are winning this one."

The thirteen-year old girl paled when she noted how many heroes were being beaten back. She turned green when she realized she had managed to make her way up to the sixth floor. _Uh-oh..._

Hades broke through the glass and Serena let out a shriek when she was being dangled in the air. When he let go, she would become nothing more than a splatter on the sidewalk. "Come on, Hades! This is so not cool!"

"Neither is defeating villains." Hades replied smoothly. And as reluctant as he was to kill the only person that could stop Maleficent's reign of terror, it was either her hide or his.

It wasn't going to be his.

The flames retracted and Serena pitched towards the ground. She let out a scream as the ground hurtled closer. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for impact-but it never came.

Serena slowly opened her eyes to discover she landed on Carpet. Taking a shaking breath, she glanced up to see her rescuers were Hercules and Aladdin. "T-thanks."

"You," Hercules said. "Are absolutely insane."

The raven-haired girl flushed. "Well, I'm trying, aren't I?"

"And you nearly ended up as a puddle." Aladdin directed the carpet towards the shattered window. "You go for the Hat; we'll take blue and ugly."

Serena gaped. "Are you seriously going to help me?"

"I'd rather you get the Hat then your little friend." Hercules informed. "Besides, it takes guts to break into King Mickey's castle."

Hades stuck his head out the shattered window to see why he hadn't heard a bone-shattering splat when he got a punch in the face. Hercules shook out his fist and smirked. "Come on Al, we can take this jerk."

Serena thanked them once more and took off down the corridor. She found herself in front of the giant lock and removed the dagger from her pack. She stuck the dagger into the keyhole and jiggled it carefully around. If it was one thing Serena Lockhart was a master of, it was picking any type of lock.

The lock clattered to the floor and Serena flung the wide wooden doors open. And froze. The dagger clattered to the floor in shock.

Tracy Adams stood gingerly in the middle of the room, Hat clutched in her hands.

**Yes, I know it's short, but there's still more action to come. Tracy's point of view will be next and what will happen now that Tracy has the Hat?**

**Wait and see ;)**


	23. A Clever Plan

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**A Clever Plan**

Shawn and Tracy flew above the warring crowd, making their way towards the castle. Unlike Serena, they had no reason to be subtle when it was now rather obvious what their intents were. Arrows and daggers flew up at them and Tracy swerved crookedly to avoid being slashed. Shawn hardly blinked when one whizzed inches past his ear.

The blonde would admit to being nervous. She didn't have any fancy gadgets to get her through the castle like Serena did. So, while their arrival wasn't quite as subtle as Tracy wanted it to be, her entry would be.

Shawn was not happy at the order Maleficent had given him. He was to stay behind and make sure Tracy had a smooth ride ahead of her when she trespassed into the castle. He could practically feel Maleficent's cool gaze on the back of his neck. Just because he couldn't see her didn't mean she wasn't there.

_It won't matter. My time will come sooner than anyone thinks. _A devious smile flitted across his face for no more than a second. The humiliation at being demoted to a mere body guard was overrun by the determination that boiled in his veins. The war happening below only fired it up.

Tracy wasn't having the same reaction. She found it horrible and disgusting, and she actually concern and pity for those fighting. When a sword got driven through John Rolfe's arm, she whipped her head away and took a shuddering breath.

It never occurred to her that hero blood would be spilled on hero territory.

"This is it." Shawn said softly as they landed upon the castle walls. "This is what all the planning has come to. Don't screw it up."

The blonde screwed up her nose and was tempted to point out that he had screwed up a good amount of times, but decided it wouldn't be wise. Armed with nothing but her mind and skills, Tracy nodded and jumped from the wall. Before the guards could descend upon her Shawn nicked them all with individual daggers.

Tracy stepped over the moaning guards and came upon the door. She shoved it open and cautiously peered inside. Unlike Serena, she had actually been forced to study blueprints of the castle until she memorized the layout by heart.

She knew exactly where the Hat was. All she needed was for Shawn to create a distraction that would lure the guards away from the throne room.

An explosion shook the walls and Tracy grabbed hold of a suit of armour to stay upright. "Geez. That's one heck of a distraction."

The guards poured out of the throne room and stormed towards the source of the noise. Tracy hurried into the throne room and halted when she spotted the two guards left behind. The bulky brutes rushed towards her and Tracy blocked a punch before nailing the guard in the stomach. When one hand wrapped around her throat she sank her teeth into his hand.

With both guards taken care of, she ran for the long, draping curtains and took hold of the silky material. She climbed upwards and flinched as the guard whose hand she had bitten started shooting arrows at her. Just as the curtain was about to tear under her weight, she jumped and landed on top of King Mickey's throne.

"Phew," she breathed. "That would have been a nasty fall."

As she yanked off the ventilation cover that was located above the throne, she realized now why the villains needed her help. Shawn did not have the finesse to climb fragile structures. He didn't have the ability to hold his breath for three minutes (which was approximately the amount of time it took to crawl through sleep-dust coated air vents; Mickey sure went all out) or have the ability to steal the Hat without using magic.

That was his downfall. He had made it farther than what the villains said, making it all the way into the room. But his use of pixie dust had cancelled out due to the enchantments in the room and he had fallen into the golden lasers-which paralyzed him immediately.

But she was Tracy Adams; con artist extraordinaire. She could do this with her eyes closed.

She used all her strength to force the golden ventilation cover off its screws and stuck her head into the tight security room and took a deep breath. The air went back into her lungs and her face slowly returned to its normal colour. "Seriously though...sleep dust in air vents?"

Actually, she hardly believed it when Hades told her that the castle _had _air vents. It reminded her of all the times she broke into the school to play a couple pranks.

Tracy surveyed the moving golden lasers and carefully dropped to the floor. Magic ropes immediately sprang up into the air and shot towards her. The blonde ducked and caught hold of both ends. The ropes struggled hard, but the girl managed to tie the two ends together and she turned it into a whip.

"Indiana Jones ain't got nothing on me." Tracy grinned. A familiar scream rang out from outside the door and she froze. Hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was she quickly tied the rope up into bigger knots until it could hardly squirm.

The girl cracked her back and watched as miniature darts flew towards her. She did a few back flips and splits to avoid the whirring projectiles. The small darts imbedded into the walls and floor and Tracy let out a sigh of relief.

The girl then manoeuvred her way through the golden beams, twisting and turning and bending like only a girl could. She gingerly stepped onto the platform that held the Hat and stared in slight awe at the glittering crescents and stars on the midnight blue material.

Tracy held up her hand and studied the collection of rings. Her lips twitched when she found the true, genuine diamond ring she had ripped off of some woman a while ago. "Sorry Mickey, but Tracy Adams is dominating!"

She dug the sharp point of the diamond into the glass and carefully cut a hole into the perfect cub. She reached a hand in and snatched the Hat out. She was aware that magic silent alarms were probably clanging, but she was too satisfied with herself at the moment.

The sound of a blade clattering to the floor caught her attention. Tracy whirled around and found Serena staring at her in shock. They stared at each for what seemed like forever-then Serena scowled and Tracy grinned.

"How the heck did you get here so fast?" Serena complained, carefully weaving her way around the golden lasers.

"I told you Hades gave me the blueprints to study," Tracy laughed. "I memorized them and the magical traps Mickey hooked up."

Serena stood on the platform and put her hands on her hips. "I would have gotten here sooner if Hades hadn't held me up."

"Really? How'd you get away?"

"Aladdin and Hercules saved me in the nick of time. Disney heroes seem to have a knack of doing that." Serena admired the Hat Tracy held in her hands. "Awesome. I guess we better get this to King Mickey."

"If we have too," Tracy muttered.

...

Confused? Then maybe this will explain it...

...

_**Notre Dame Bell Tower**_

_Serena and Tracy stared at each other for a long moment after Serena had delivered her ultimatum. Tracy wanted desperately to be with Serena again, but she didn't know how she would get out of her mess._

_Sensing Tracy's dilemma (they had been best friends for many years) Serena took hold of Tracy's wrist and turned them both invisible. Talking at a whisper, Serena asked, "You're worried that the villains will destroy us, aren't you?"_

"_Or worse," Tracy agreed. "I really want to be with you again, but I just can't climb out of the hole I dug myself."_

_Serena noticed the sincerity and fear on her friend's face. "Well, you shouldn't have joined the villains in the first place."_

"_I know, I was stupid. But what am I going to do now? The more I think about it, the more I despise the idea of the villains taking over the Kingdom."_

"_Wow," Serena mock-gasped. "You've grown a conscience! It's a miracle!"_

"_Shut up!" Tracy snapped in irritation. "So, what am I supposed to do?"_

"_You're actually asking me for a plan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well..." Serena thought hard for a moment before a slow grin crossed her features. "You keep working with them."_

"_Okay, you're nuts." Tracy said flatly._

"_No, hear me out! We'll pull the greatest double agent stunt in history! You keep working for the villains, because either way they're still going to send you for the Hat. We'll both pretend we're still hero/villain, but when we're really both working for the heroes!"_

"_So...that way, if either of us gets the Hat, it will still go to Mickey and be safe?" Tracy clarified. Serena nodded eagerly. Tracy shrugged. "It's worth a shot."_

"_Yay!" Serena hugged Tracy tightly, careful to keep her voice low. "I've really missed you, Trace."_

"_I've missed you too. I don't know how you can forgive me, but I really appreciate it."_

"_Years of practice," Serena joked. "Now, you go back to Shawn or whoever and pretend that this whole meeting was a bust. I'm going to pretend I'm still against and that we have nothing to do with each other. It'll take some severe acting, but we can pull it off."_

_Serena let go of Tracy's wrist and turned them both invisible. Both turned their faces into angry masks and Tracy stood up, shoulders tense. "I hate you!" She spat. "You are so going down, Lockhart." She turned on her heel and stormed away._

_Trying hard not to bust a gut at her dramatics, Serena tried to look heartbroken as she stood up and walked onto the balcony to stare at the drizzling rain..._

...

"How's your nose?" Serena teased as the two girls made their way for the door.

Tracy scowled. "It hurt like crazy when Melody punched me...I was trying to see if I could find you before the others could and I got knocked in the face!"

"Well, it's partly your fault for forgetting that you had the Excalibur." Serena chided. "I had to get it and I couldn't blow our cover."

They shoved the door open and both were smacked hard in the face. They hit the ground hard, Serena holding her now-black eye and Tracy clutching her bleeding nose (again!) and the two looked up in shock and horror.

Shawn lazily twirled the Hat in his grip, yellow eyes flashing with triumph. "I hated the waiting...but I kept telling myself it would all be worth it in the end. I hated waiting on Maleficent and Hades hand and foot...but I knew I would have my revenge. I hated being beaten by a brat and babysitting a wench, but I kept repeating to myself 'all in due time'. You managed to get the Hat when I failed." He reached up and set the midnight blue hat over his hair.

Serena and Tracy watched, stunned as glowing magic swirled around Shawn until the light was so bright it almost blinded them. Shawn levitated in the air and cackled. "Ah, yes. I can feel the power!"

Sparks flew from his fingertips. "It took a while to escape Maleficent's watch...but she got distracted by her precious bird being nearly eaten by a purple and pink cat. She'll regret taking her eyes off of me."

He swung his arm out and Serena flew backwards, the explosion of the blast blowing the wall apart. Tracy shielded herself from falling plaster and metal and wondered frantically how the magic was working when it shouldn't.

_You moron, the magic was put in place to _protect _the Hat. If someone has it on, then it really doesn't need protecting anymore even if it's in the right hands or not. The magic gets cancelled out by the extreme power of the Hat_.

Shawn watched calmly as Serena disappeared into the bushes below the high window. "You're time is limited, Tracy Adams. Enjoy it while it lasts. I'm going to take care of your friend-once and for all."

In a blast of light Shawn disappeared. Tracy sat frozen in the demolished room and swallowed. "Well...I _totally _did not see that coming."

**Did I surprise or shock anybody?**

**Everybody satisfied with how it's going so far?**

**Hope so :)**


	24. Final Battle

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**Final Battle**

The world spun around Serena and her stomach churned. Moaning, she gingerly rolled out of the bushes and wiped the blood off of her lip. She got to her feet and slowly looked around. Other than people beating the crap out of each other, nothing typically had changed.

Serena ran a hand through her tangled raven hair and backed up from the castle, green eyes scanning the dark sky nervously. Shawn was no doubt out for blood this time and Serena figured that a freeze ray and scientific watch wouldn't be a strong match against magic.

"Ah, so the stubborn and foolish girl has failed."

A pleased Maleficent appeared in front of her. Diablo perched on her shoulder, a bit ruffled and out of sorts. Maleficent had a smug smile on her pale green face. "When your little friend brings the Hat to me, you'll meet your demise and the Kingdom shall know the power that is Maleficent!"

Eyes still darting about, Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah..." she drawled. "Shawn has the Hat now, actually..."

Maleficent blinked at her. She seemed to be struggling to decide whether or not she should believe her. "He would never dare to cross me."

"Er...he did. I think he snapped...and don't think you're safe from his wrath either, lady, cause he's going after you after he kicks my butt." Serena spotted the glint of magic high in the sky and yelped. "Now if you'll excuse me, that run-for-my-life-or-else-I'm-dead moment has finally arrived."

Serena took off into the thick of the crowd, her fear of Shawn overpowering her fear of everyone else. She hollered warnings to those around her and dove to the ground as Shawn launched a sphere of magic towards her. Dirt and grass exploded in the spot where the magic struck and Serena scrambled to her feet. Before she could go any further someone grabbed her by the back of her T-shirt and hauled her up.

"Hey Little John!" Serena greeted.

Little John frowned at her. "Kid, what did you do?"

"Oh sure, it's my fault." Serena muttered. "Well...to make a long story short, Tracy and I pulled off the greatest double agent mission in history but Shawn tricked us and now he has the Hat and is going to kill me and possible all of you. Oh, and Shawn is the Masked Stranger or Figure or whatever he goes by."

Another magic blast speeded towards them and Little John yanked her out of the way. Serena spotted Robin running towards them and dug out the bow and arrows from her bag. "Here."

Robin fumbled to balance the items she thrust in his arms. "Do I want to know who's trying to kill you?"

"Someone very bad. Try to shoot him out of the sky for me, will ya?" Serena pulled herself out of Little John's grip and took off. Robin arched an eyebrow at his partner and the bear shrugged.

"I'll explain while you shoot."

...

Tracy cautiously peered out of the busted wall and watched as the characters below finally caught on to the silver blasts of magic following Serena as she frantically tore through the crowd in search of a hiding spot. Shawn wasn't letting her out of his sight and was unleashing all fury.

"Explanation please, young lady."

The blonde nearly pitched out the window in shock. She turned around and smiled sheepishly at Donald Duck. "Uh...where do you want me to start?"

Donald put his hands on his hips and glowered at her. Another magic blast exploded somewhere in the distance and Tracy raked a hand through her blonde hair. "It went like this; Serena and I pulled off a double agent mission and Shawn conned us both and now he has the Hat and is currently trying to kill Serena."

The duck looked dubious, as trusting the girl before him was rather foolish. But the panicked screams below were hard to ignore, so he levelled the girl with a stern stare and snapped, "Fix it!" before storming off to assist Mickey.

"Fix it?" Tracy repeated in shock. "How, pray tell, am I supposed to fix it?"

She peered back out the window and noted that almost everybody was trying to prevent Shawn from terminating Serena. Even the villains had realized that the plan had gone off track and held a temporary truce with the heroes to stop the guy.

Apparently Shawn didn't have much of a fan club.

"Fix it..." Tracy muttered. "Well, the easy solution is to get the Hat off of his head."

Her blue eyes scanned the crowd. A glimmer of gold caught her attention and the gears started to churn in her brain. "Serena is distraction number one...maybe the two dudes on the carpet can be distraction number two. If Tinkerbell doesn't smite me, then maybe she'll be willing to spare a bit of pixie dust."

All she had to do was fly after Shawn and knock the Hat off of his head. But as she watched glowing white strands of magic snake up from the ground and twist around various people, she had to admit it sounded easier than it actually was.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered before jumping out of the broken window. She hit the bushes hard and rolled on impact. She hauled herself to her feet and glanced around. The magic was too much for even Mickey to bear, as he was tangled up in vicious magic ropes.

"_What happened?"_

Tracy jumped a foot in the air and whirled around, fist poised and ready to punch. She faltered when she met Hades furious gaze and hastily dropped her hand to her side. "Man, how many times am I going to have to explain this story?" Deciding to leave out the part about the double agent stunt, she explained to Hades that Shawn crossed them and stole the Hat for himself.

"This...isn't good." Hades muttered.

"You think?" Tracy snapped. "Look, I got a plan-kind of-so just distract Shawn for as long as you can, okay?"

"Oh sure, you make it sound easy!" Hades snapped. Tracy rolled her blue eyes and took off into the crowd. She dodged the magic ropes as they slunk among the grass and finally caught sight of the fairy caught up in the ropes.

She reached forward and flinched at the stinging sensation Shawn's magic pulsed with. She plucked Tinkerbell from the trap and the fairy immediately squirmed in her grip. Tracy quickly let her go and held up her hands for surrender. Tinkerbell jingled furiously and started poking her in the nose. "I know! This is very bad and my fault. Look, you have no reason to trust me, but we need to stop him. Are you willing to offer up a temporary truce?"

Tinkerbell turned around and stuck her nose in the air. Tracy groaned and scanned the sky frantically. Shawn was still hovering, although this time he seemed to be chanting...a spell. "Oh...this isn't going to be good."

Tinkerbell followed her troubled gaze and noted a giant swirling portal in the sky. Deciding that there was really no time to be picky on whom she helped, she sprinkled a little bit of pixie dust over the girl. Tracy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much!"

The excitement died down when she finally realized what the portal was for. A large, bulky beast with sharp claws and fangs was emerging from the portal. The beast shook its white fur and roared menacingly. Everyone below froze and stared in horror at Shawn's new weapon.

"Okay...I'm uncertain in my abilities to take on the Bandersnatch." Tracy stated flatly.

...

Serena gripped the bark of the tree and panted heavily. She had been desperately trying to find a way to escape Shawn's vision for even a minute, but the boy had been trailing her insistently. Her watch would come in no use, since she refused to teleport herself to safety and run like a coward. Thanks to the dark sky, there wasn't enough solar power for her to turn invisible.

A mighty roar echoed throughout the suddenly still air and Serena froze. She slowly turned around and pressed against the rough bark of the tree when she realized she was cornered by the Bandersnatch. Maybe running like a coward wasn't such a bad idea after all...

"How'd you get that thing?" Serena squeaked, eyeing Shawn as he hovered above the ferocious beast.

"You're not the only one who knows a few tricks." Shan said dismissively. "I grow tired of this game of cat and mouse. I am now ready to watch you suffer."

"I'm not."

"Good thing your opinion doesn't matter." Shawn drawled and snapped his fingers. The Bandersnatch pounced and Serena scrambled out of the way. The tree was torn to the ground with a loud _crack _and the girl did not make it far before a large paw pinned her to the ground.

Serena swallowed when the beast lifted her up. The rows of sharp white teeth did not make her comfortable. She felt around the side pocket of her backpack and removed the dagger. "Sorry, but I'm not quite dinner-material!"

The dagger dug deep into the fur and flesh. Blood dripped down her fingers and the Bandersnatch roared in anger. Serena pitched to the ground and she hastily snatched her dagger and took off. A paw swiped out and Serena was knocked aside. She stared in horror as the sharp claws cut the watch clean off her wrist and shattered it to pieces. "Well...better the watch get torn off than my wrist."

Arm bleeding from a few rather nasty scratches, Serena took a shuddering breath and took off. She gripped the dagger in one hand and swiped at the paw that continuously tried to grab her again. Shawn tried to stop her using blasts of magic, but Serena used her gymnastics skills to avoid being blown to pieces.

"I can't keep this up." Serena groaned.

A sudden roar of pain had her jumping in shock. Whirling around, she spotted the Bandersnatch clutching its eye...which had an arrow sticking out of it. "Wow...nice shot, Robin."

"It's nothing, really." Robin Hood cautiously came up beside her. "Your little friend has a plan."

"What is it?"

"Get the Hat."

Serena flung her good arm in the air, almost taking out Robin with the dagger. "Well then, I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"Your sarcasm isn't helping." Tracy drawled as she hurried over to them. "I only have so much pixie dust...so we only have one chance. Hades and Maleficent will distract Shawn on one side, Robin Hood, Flynn and Mulan will shoot arrows and such at him from here. You, Hercules and Aladdin are going to fly at him from one direction while I take him on from the other."

"So our goal is to basically corner him and beat the crap out of him?" Serena asked flatly. Tracy gave her a thumbs up and Serena rubbed her forehead. "Where's my ride?"

"Right here."

Serena glanced up at the two heroes on the magic carpet. The girl cast one last look at her best friend before accepting the hand offered to her and being hauled onto Carpet. Tracy hovered in the air, gold pixie dust swirling around her.

"Here," Serena said as she dug out the crystal she had gotten from Crystal Cove out of her bag. "This thing is magic proof. Cover me."

Aladdin took it in disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life." Serena pulled out her freeze ray next and started firing rapidly at Shawn just as a wave of arrows flew towards him from the ground. Fireballs and green magic blasts came from the direction of the castle walls and Shawn quickly realized he was under attack.

He alternated between shields and magic blasts, but since he couldn't see where the projectiles were coming from, he didn't have a clear shot. Serena's magic-resisting crystal kept them safe and Tracy dodged the blasts with ease. Serena tried to freeze Shawn but he cut off each blue blast with a deadly white one of his own. This time the blast struck her hand and the ray plunged to the ground below.

"What happened to 'cover me'?" Serena cried, holding her blistered hand and scowling. _Geez, I started out with a busted ankle and a hurt shoulder. The shoulder healed and Odie fixed my ankle, and now I suddenly have a torn up arm and mangled hand. This sucks!_

"Sorry!" Aladdin cried as he diverted another magic blast. "He's firing off too many at once!"

The sudden roar of the Bandersnatch told everyone it was his last roar. While Shawn was occupied, Shang, Rolfe, Gantu, Arthur and Taran had taken care of the Bandersnatch. The sight of the fallen creature was what set off Shawn's temper.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed and thrust his arms out to the side. A ring of white magic flew out rapidly towards them.

The next sequence of events seemed to happen in slow motion. In a moment of stupidity, Serena launched herself into the air and over the ring of magic. Tracy swerved upwards to avoid it and her pixie dust ran out. Tracy hurtled downwards and slammed into Shawn just as Serena grabbed onto his leg to avoid falling to her death.

The sudden weight had all of them pitching towards the castle roof. They hit the unsteady rooftop (the castle had taken a lot of blows) and Tracy managed to snag the Hat from Shawn's head. The blonde scrambled to her feet and let a cheer of triumph.

Then she turned around.

Shawn held Serena by the neck and the two were perched on the edge of the roof. "Give the Hat to me or she goes over!" He shrieked, yellow eyes dancing with a crazed dazzle. "I mean it!"

"It doesn't have to be like this!" Tracy said frantically. Serena was turning blue from the lack of oxygen and the blonde knew Shawn couldn't have the Hat.

"I'm a dead man if I don't get that Hat!" Shawn snarled. "The villains will kill me even if Mickey gets to me first! But it doesn't matter...you're going to give me the Hat. I spent too much time lusting over it and the power that comes with it."

"And it turned you into a monster!" Tracy snapped. "I'm not going to give it to you!"

"Are you going to wear it then?" Shawn asked with a sneer.

"No, I'm not. I won't be able to handle that much power and the temptation that goes with it. Obviously, you can't handle it either. Now let Serena go."

Shawn's eyes flashed. "Are you really going to throw away such an opportunity? To rule the Kingdom by _my _side, having everything you ever wanted become a reality? I know you like me, Adams. If you join me, we can spend eternity by each other's side." His voice had dipped to a seductive and sultry tone.

Tracy however, wasn't a fool. "Please. I was so over you, like, a few days ago."

Fury twisted his features in an ugly mask. "Very well. I hope you can spend the rest of your life dealing with the guilt that you are the reason your best friend perished."

He tightened his hold on Serena's neck and the girl thrashed about. Tracy rushed forwards to stop him, but before she could the edge they were standing on gave way. Shawn and Serena disappeared over the edge, the former hollering in fear.

Tracy ran forward and shrieked, "Serena!"

She collapsed by the broken edge and peered over the side. With a strangled breath, she slumped to the cracked cement of the rooftop and let out a moan.

Carpet rose up and hovered a few feet away from Tracy. Serena sat in the middle of the magic material and took shuddering breaths to gain air back into her lungs. Shawn was in a chokehold and the girl was not loosening her grip anytime soon.

"That went well," Serena rasped. Tracy climbed shakily to her feet and stumbled onto Carpet. She caught Serena in a tight hug and Carpet made its way back to the ground.

"You scared the crap out of me." Tracy sighed and waved her hand in front of her pale face. "I thought you were a goner."

Serena snorted. "You and me both. Thanks to Carpet for saving my butt." She gave the magic carpet a fond pat.

"So...now what?" Tracy asked.

"Well, whatever happens to Shawn is up to Mickey." Serena glowered at the boy she was currently crushing. "I hope it's something bad. As for us, the watch is broken, so we can't get home that way. And the punishment we'll inevitable get...well, that's up to Mickey as well. And we deserve it."

Carpet landed on the ground and Serena shoved Shawn off. Guards swarmed forwards and apprehended him immediately. Hisses and insulting remarks were thrown at the furious and defeated boy as he was lugged off.

The two girls carefully climbed off Carpet. The guards didn't converge on them, but they were still tense. Everyone stared at them with looks ranging from wariness to suspicion to contempt. King Mickey stood in the middle of the crowd, arms crossed and his face unreadable.

Serena gave Tracy an encouraging nudge. The blonde gulped and slowly moved forward, aware of the distrusting glares she was getting. When she was in front of Mickey, she knelt down and extended the Hat towards him.

Mickey took it and twirled it in his white-gloved hands. Tracy's unspoken apology was understood and he gave a curt nod. Two guards came forwards, both ready for the unexpected. And it happened.

What no one expected was for the blonde to hold out her wrists in complete surrender. Surprised and a bit suspicious, they handcuffed the blonde and ushered her away.

Serena grinned when Tracy silently admitted defeat, which was a rare thing for the blonde to do. Mickey motioned her forwards and Serena obeyed. It was obvious that she had a bit more of his trust than Tracy did, for he shooed her off to follow another pair of guards. Hands free, Serena walked beside the guards and braced herself for the trial that would follow.

But instead of feeling panicked, she felt relieved. Tremendously relieved. She was no longer being hunted down like a dog. No one else was after blood. Shawn was defeated.

For the second time in two weeks, Serena Lockhart could breathe easy.

**Well, that was fun to write.**

**Next chapter: reparation of the castle, a few visits for Serena and maybe Tracy, and Tracy and Serena's trial.**

**So, there are three juries:  
Princess Jury  
Sidekick Jury  
Hero Jury  
Wise Jury**

**There are three spots for each (four for the Sidekick Jury) so suggestions are welcome for who you would like to see in the juries. Also, I have an idea for the outcome of the trial, but if you have suggestions I'll take them into consideration.**


	25. A Fitting End

**I do not own Disney. The only thing I own is Tracy and Serena. Shawn belongs to MysteryGirl. Review please :)**

**A Fitting End**

When the two girls were escorted back into the half-demolished castle Mickey crossed his arms and surveyed the crowd. "Well folks, I think I can say that the worst is over." A cheer rose up from the crowd. "I'll send out the notice for those who will be on jury duty for those two girls and the Masked Stranger. Genie, do you think you can repair my castle?"

The blue genie peered thoughtfully up at the crumbling wreck that was Mickey's castle. "I can fix the worst of it, but the magical energy won't let me fix all of it. Lucky for you, I have a part time job as a contractor and can help get this place spick and span in no time."

Mickey smiled. "Hot dog! Fix up the worst of this mess and we'll take care of the small things. If any of you want to help, I'd sure appreciate it. For now I think you should all go home and rest up. You villains, however, will stay behind."

The heroes and heroines of the Kingdom started to troop out the golden gates, chatting easily with one another and feeling the tension being lifted from the air. Genie snapped his fingers and the worst of the damage done to the castle were repaired. The nightmare was over with hardly any casualties; after all, even in a war the purity still won over and not a single good guy was killed in battle. Even the villains caught a break and survived with only injuries.

Mickey easily used his magic to tug back a few villains who tried to slip away. The power that pumped through him felt magnificent. "Hades..."

The Lord of the Dead reluctantly stepped forward and grinned smoothly. "Mick, babe, what's up?"

Mickey tapped his finger against his arm and gestured towards the villains around him. "I believe some of these 'fine' people are back from the dead. Any clue how that happened?"

He was not worried about being ambushed; with his Hat back in his possession he had the utmost confidence that he would be able to take them on. Hades realized this and figured there was no point in making a getaway when the King would just hunt him down. "So I might have bent the rules a little bit. We all do it."

"This," the King cried as he waved his arms around him, "is not bending the rules! It's snapping them into little pieces!"

Hades sighed. "Well, if you want to be dramatic...what do you want me to do? Recall their souls?"

A few gasps of horror followed this enquiry. Mickey pursed his lips in thought and regarded them all critically. "This is really only the first time you've all crossed the line so severely. You knew your place well, and although you caused trouble-it's only to be expected-you knew your limits. I will give you only one warning. The villains who have perished before may get a second chance, but if any of you cause such a stunt like this they will go back to the depths of the Underworld and the rest of you will be banished to the Dark Lands. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!" The crowd hollered.

Mickey nodded curtly. "Go back to your lands. I expect you all to lie low for a while."

The villains then left, leaving behind only Hades, who knew there was still one more matter to take care of. "Maleficent?" Mickey asked.

Hades shrugged. "Sorry, babe. After the trio of terror hit the castle she just vanished. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"And if she tries to recruit you for another harebrained scheme?" Mickey pressed.

"You'll be the first to know." Hades muttered. Mickey nodded in satisfaction and the immortal being hesitated for a moment. "You know...I didn't bring her back to life. She managed to do it on her own."

"I figured as much. I'll deal with that another time."

Hades cast a glance at the Bandersnatch that lay dead on the ground. "You want me to take care of that for you?"

"Sure. But get a vial of saliva for me first, will ya?"

...

The morning rays peeked through the gauzy curtains. Tracy moaned and turned over in her warm comforters, burying her face into her plump pillows and trying to catch some more winks. She had gotten the shock of her life when the guards brought her not to a dungeon, but instead to one of the guest rooms. With plush carpet, hot showers and fluffy beds, Tracy was in heaven. Of course, there was a guard posted at her door twenty-four seven, but the blonde figured she couldn't blame them.

"Careful, Gus-Gus!"

The small, high-pitched voice caused Tracy to roll over and squint at the wooden dresser through a curtain of tousled blonde hair. She could make out two mice scurrying about and she shoved her hair out of her face. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

Jaq gave a yelp of shock. Gus, who had been peering over the edge of the dresser at her, pitched forwards in surprise. Tracy managed to scramble out of bed in her dazed state of mind and leap across the room, landing on the floor with a heavy _thud _and catching the mouse before he struck the carpet.

"You saved me!" Gus said in awe. Tracy blinked furiously at him, trying to process what just happened.

"Yeah...are you okay?"

Gus nodded, still staring. Slightly uncomfortable, the blonde looked up at the other mouse. "Do you need help getting down?"

Jaq frowned at her suspiciously for a moment before nodding slowly. Tracy reached up and gently picked the mouse of the dresser and set him down on the floor. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted ta see you." Gus answered simply. "You're not a monster like everyone says you are, though."

"Gus-Gus!" Jaq cried, slapping his face with the palm of his hand. "That's mean!"

"That's the truth." Tracy corrected, climbing to her bare feet and stumbling back to bed. "I did act pretty beastly when I got here, and I understand if no one believes that I was actually helping out Serena the whole time."

Jaq rocked back on his heels and stared way up at her. "I believe you."

"You didn't a few minutes ago!" Gus said in confusion. Jaq glared at his companion and Tracy giggled.

"Well, I appreciate it." Noticing the breakfast tray on the wooden nightstand beside her bed she gestured towards the pieces of cheese, warm eggs and buttered toast. "You guys want some of my breakfast?"

"Yay!" Gus cheered and hurriedly climbed up the scratched leg of the table and jumped into the cheese gleefully.

"Aren't ya hungry?" Jaq asked curiously. Tracy yawned and shook her head.

"Nope. I'm too nervous to be hungry." Tracy's stomach contradicted her by growling insistently. Jaq frowned and joined Gus on the breakfast tray and pointed to a piece of toast.

"It'll make ya feel better." Jaq persuaded.

Deciding that the growling was becoming a nuisance, Tracy slopped some egg onto a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth. "Happy?" She asked thickly before swallowing.

A sudden whispered shouting match erupted outside of Tracy's door and the two mice jumped up in surprise. Tracy slid out of bed and padded across the plush white carpet and ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair. She wrenched the door open to see Serena arguing with the guard posted outside her door. "What's up?"

"Oh good, you're awake." Serena cast a glare at the guard holding her good arm. "Come on, I'll only be a few minutes!"

"The King specifically said for the two of you to stay away from each other until the trial. If you have something you want to tell her, do it right now."

Serena let out a huff of exasperation. The arm the Bandersnatch had scratched was wrapped up in bandages after being treated by the saliva (gross) and the evaporating skills of the Cheshire Cat. Her hands were also wrapped tight in bandages and she was finally able to move her fingers.

"How come you're already dressed?" Tracy asked. She was still in the purple silk pyjamas that had been provided for her while Serena was dressed in jeans and a green tank top.

"It's ten-thirty in the morning." Serena informed her friend. "I have something important to tell you and since this guy won't leave me alone with you then I'll guess we'll have to talk here. Genie came and informed me that it was a unanimous decision by everyone that Shawn be banished to the Dark Lands."

Tracy tightened her grip on the doorknob. "Will...he be able to come back?"

"I don't think so. Genie said that once you get banished to the Dark Lands you can't come back." Serena shrugged. "I'd hate to see what that place is like."

Gulping, Tracy managed a nod. Serena caught her sudden panic and quickly said, "You totally won't be sent there!"

"How do you know?" Tracy asked.

"I just have a feeling. I think we'll be fine."

"You'll be fine," the blonde corrected. "Everyone seems to like you and hate me."

"We like you!" Gus and Jaq hollered from inside the room. Serena peered over Tracy's shoulder and spotted the two mice.

"Aw, how cute!" Serena gushed. Tracy rolled her blue eyes and was about to say something when Queen Minnie and Mistress Daisy rounded the corner. The guard immediately stooped into a bow and the two girls hastily copied him.

"Good morning," Minnie greeted.

"Sneaking a visit?" Daisy questioned with a knowing look on her face.

"Trying to," Serena said with a shrug.

"Well, if you want to spend time with each other so badly then perhaps you can do so while you help with the minor repairs around her." Minnie suggested. "I'm sure Mickey won't mind."

Tracy hurriedly got dressed in black leggings, a purple skirt and white sweater and rushed out of the room with the two mice in her hands. Minnie smiled at them. "Hello Gus, Jaq. It's very nice to see you again."

"Cinderelly let us come along." Gus said cheerfully.

"That reminds me. Some jury members that are staying here until the trial seem to be missing some important items." She shot a pointed look at Serena and Tracy, who flushed and quickly promised that all items would be returned.

Serena rushed to her room and Tracy stood awkwardly beside the guard that was posted by her door. The raven-haired girl emerged seconds later lugging two backpacks. Jaq and Gus perched on Tracy's shoulders while the two rummaged through them.

"I already gave back the music shell and necklace...and the Excalibur." Serena stared at the remaining items scattered on the marble floor. "So we still need to give back Lilo's necklace, Mushu's gong, Rafiki's staff, Rapunzel's tiara, Adam's mirror, the Resizing items...are we missing anything?"

"Hercules' medallion." Tracy held up the glistening golden piece of jewellery. "Um...there's also Peter's dagger. You gave back the bow and arrows, and the watch and freeze ray are busted."

Serena whistled. "Geez, we acquired a lot more stuff than I thought we would."

"So who's here, anyway?"

Jaq ticked the names off of his fingers. "Cinderelly, Snow White, Aurora, Hercules, Peter Pan, Aladdin, Iago, Phil, Mushu, Merlin...who else, Gus-Gus?"

"Duh, Yen-Sid, Rafiki and Sebastian." Gus finished.

Tracy and Serena both yelped in panic. "Okay! You take the staff back to Rafiki!" Serena shoved the wooden staff to Tracy. "He might sic Simba on me."

"Then you can take this back to Hercules." Tracy tossed the medallion at Serena. "While you're at it, take the gong back to Mushu. Er...and the dagger back to Peter."

"Are you going to return anything?" Serena asked in annoyance.

"I told you I'd bring the staff to Rafiki."

Serena handed Tracy Peter Pan's dagger. "You can return this. I'll return the rest. And...We'll airmail the other items."

"I like this plan." Relieved that she wouldn't be bopped one by Phil or Mushu, Tracy picked up the two items and Serena collected hers before kicking the bags into her room. The two split up and Tracy was almost to the end of the corridor when she heard a worried voice call out, "Gus? Jaq?"

"Cinderelly!" Both mice shouted happily.

A fair-haired beauty rounded the corner and she stopped upon seeing her two friends riding on Tracy's shoulders. Jaq and Gus hopped down and skittered across the floor towards her, where she picked them up and put them in her skirt pocket.

Cinderella eyed the girl curiously before her. The blonde was nervously shuffling her feet and grinning weakly. "Hi."

"Thank you for looking after my friends. They like to explore. Tracy, right?"

"Yeah...it's nice to meet you." Tracy glanced down at the items in her hands. "Uh...would you happen to know where Peter Pan and Rafiki are currently residing?"

"Peter is the first door to the right up the stairs and Rafiki is three doors down from there." Cinderella directed. Tracy thanked her and jogged up the sparkling tiled steps.

"Are you gonna banish her to the Dark Lands?" Gus asked worriedly. "Cause she's really nice."

Cinderella sighed. "No, I think she's learned her lesson and is really trying to clean up her act. But it's not just up to me, you know."

...

Tracy approached the first door and knocked on it. A minute later it swung open to reveal an old blue baboon. Grinning sheepishly, she held out his staff. "Er...I think an apology is in order, so I am very sorry to being such a jerk."

Rafiki yanked the staff from her hands and twirled it around, making a huffing noise. Then he reared back and knocked her on the head with the end of his precious staff. Tracy flinched and rubbed the sore spot. "Ouch..."

"Ya deserve more dan one bonk, but consider dis you're lucky day." Rafiki said sternly. "Don' be stupid anymore, ya hear?"

"I hear." Tracy said quickly. "I'll smarten up."

"Good." And he bonked her on the head again.

"You said only once!" Tracy accused, backing up a few steps.

"Dat one was for your friend." Rafiki grinned. "Make sure she gets de message."

...

Serena knocked on one of the doors she had been directed to and sighed with relief when Hercules opened it. The man looked at her in surprise. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Alright, considering what almost happened to me." Serena held out his medallion. "We're really sorry for being such jerks."

Hercules took his medallion and grinned. "I thought it was Tracy who took it. That's what Phil said before he was knocked out by her."

"And that's exactly why she doesn't want to return it." Serena laughed.

"Who's at the door, Herc? Is it the blonde brat who knocked me one?" Phil stuck his head around Hercules and spotted Serena. "Where's your pal?"

"Running scared." Serena giggled. "She does apologize, though. She's just too nervous to say so to you in person."

Phil snorted, but looked pleased that he actually intimidated the girl who took on an insane boy with obsession with power. "I'll catch up to her eventually. Right now, I'm starving. How do you order room service in this joint?"

"It's not a hotel, Phil." Hercules sighed. "You actually have to go down to the kitchen and get something."

"I'm not climbing down five sets of stairs to get an apple. Hey, kid, you wanna go get me an apple?"

"Phil!"

Serena laughed. "Sure, I'll bring it up in a few minutes. I'll see you later."

She headed to the next door and rapped on it. The raven-haired girl was surprised to see Mulan on the other side instead of Mushu. "Hi. Is, uh, Mushu here?"

"He's somewhere...probably destroying something I'll have to pay for." Mulan rolled her dark eyes and motioned the girl inside. Serena waited by the luxurious silk-covered bed and the little red dragon hurried into the room when Mulan called for him.

"You!" He cried out when he spotted her.

"Me," she agreed. "And I'm sorry for being a pain in the butt." She held out his gong, which the dragon snatched out of her hands.

"Man, I was missing this! Although the break from the other guardians was real nice...maybe I'll prolong it for a while. Hey, where's your blonde friend? I wanna smack her one."

"Mushu!" Mulan rebuked. "That's no way for a guardian to act."

"I ain't a normal guardian, am I?"

"No...I've never seen a lizard as a guardian before you." Mulan teased and laughed when Mushu glared at her.

"Okay, how times do we have to have this 'I ain't no lizard' conversation, girl?"

As the dragon went off on a rant Serena waved goodbye and hurried out before she was dragged into it.

...

Peter was about to slam the door in Tracy's face when the girl held out his dagger. "I really am sorry for taking it. It was a mean, nasty and cruel thing to do and I totally don't blame you if you send Tinkerbell after me."

A slight smile curled across his face and he took his dagger back. "Well...thanks for giving it back. Did you know that you have a really hard kick?"

Tracy flushed. "Yeah...sorry about that too. I'm trying to be less violent in my actions."

"How's it going?"

"I haven't punched anyone today." Tracy said optimistically. "Well...at least not yet. I gotta get going. I guess I'll see you later."

She hurried down the corridor and accidently slammed into Serena. "How'd it go?"

Serena picked herself up from the ground. "Pretty well. Both Phil and Mushu want to smack you one, so be prepared."

Tracy winced. "Great. Oh, Rafiki has a message for you." She reached up and cuffed Serena across the head. "There. That was it."

"Well, that's just dandy." Serena rubbed the back of her head. "I guess we'll mail the rest of the stuff back to their rightful owners. Come on, we have repairs to help out with."

"Fantastic. You know how great I am with a hammer."

"...okay, you can stay away from me if you have any tools in your possession or else I'm asking for a reassignment."

"Smart move."

...

The trial arrived faster than Tracy wanted it to. Both girls were standing outside the castle courtroom, hands twisting nervously in front of them. "We'll be fine." Serena whispered. "And if the worst happens, we still have each other."

The guard motioned for them to go inside and they pushed open the heavy oak doors. The room was wide and domed, with a long purple carpet leading to the four glossy wooden jury stands and the High Chair which King Mickey sat upon, his golden crown glistening in the sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows.

Serena and Tracy walked to the front of the room and stood still. Mickey stared at them for a moment before speaking. "From the time you arrived you've been causing trouble across my Kingdom. You trespassed into people's homes, stolen their most treasured items, assaulted others and disrupted the peace. However, when it was truly important, you showed your loyalty to me and my people. When everyone thought Tracy worked for the villains, you were really planning to steal the Hat to keep it safe from them. Both of these actions-the good and the bad-must be taken into account. Shawn has been banished to the Dark Lands. Now your fate will be decided."

Tracy swallowed hard. Snow White cleared her throat daintily before she spoke, her soft voice ringing throughout the silent room. "You both have done some awful things...but you tried to correct you mistakes when you realized which side you belonged to."

Aurora peered at them both thoughtfully. "Whenever I think about what could have happened if Maleficent really did get the Hat, it makes me shudder from the sheer horror of it. So I do thank the both of you for attempting to stop the evil. However, you should be punished for your misdeeds."

Cinderella nodded. "I agree, but nothing too severe. They seem to regret their actions and are attempting to clean up their act."

"It'll take a lot of cleaning up." Phil muttered. Mushu poked him in the side and the satyr coughed hastily. "I still think you're a bunch of brats, but you saved our butts. I think a good training session will eliminate the rest of those con instincts you got."

"Dey should be ashamed of demselves for all de awful stunts they pulled..." Sebastian said firmly. "But dey can prove dere truly sorry after a few punishments."

"I agree with the crustacean." Mushu crossed his arms. "And I think I should be able to knock the blonde a good one."

Tracy paled. Iago snorted. "You have fun with that. Aw...I guess the snot-nosed punks learned their lesson by almost getting killed. But I don't think they should be let off so easily, either."

"You never want anyone to get off easy, Iago." Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately I happen to agree with my feathered comrade. I appreciate your apologies and attempt to make things right, but it seems only fair that they do the time since they did the crime."

Hercules and Peter Pan chimed in with their agreements. Yen-Sid eyed both girls critically before speaking. "They've learned their lesson. I see no reason to send them to the Dark Lands or throw them in the dungeon."

"They see the error of their ways and are going to turn themselves around." Merlin said cheerfully. "That's how it should be."

Rafiki glanced at Serena, who smiled sheepishly. "Habits are hard to break, but I think dey will pull through."

Mickey listened intently to all of these opinions and nodded. "I agree that they do not deserve a severe punishment after trying so hard to fix what they broke. I propose that they make up for their mistakes by returning the rest of the stolen items and completing a punishment issued by each land in the Kingdom."

Serena frantically calculated and grimaced when she realized that there were over fifty punishments for them to complete. Oh well...it was what they deserved, and they were lucky it wasn't anything worse.

"Do you have anything you would like to say before we take a vote?" Mickey questioned.

Tracy took a deep breath. "I...know I've been the worst out of the two of us. And I really am sorry for the pain I caused everyone. I was an idiot, and no one deserved the treatment I gave them."

"We were using the only skills we ever learned to survive. And it wasn't until we got here that we realized that we've been wronging so many people, and whether they deserved it or not it was an awful thing for us to do." Serena added.

Mickey nodded and signalled for the Princess Jury to give their vote on whether the punishment he proposed was suitable or see if they had a different one.

"I think that's an appropriate punishment." Cinderella agreed. Soon the other members of the four juries echoed her sentiments and it was with great relief to Tracy that they were not being banished to the Dark Lands.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Yeah. I don't think I can fight for my life any longer." Serena said gratefully.

"Now there is the issue about where you will live after your punishments are completed."

Serena and Tracy glanced at each other nervously. Would they be sent home?

"We don't have a way to send you to your own world." Mickey said thoughtfully. "The lands in my Kingdom have more or less forgiven you, and I believe that you really are good girls. So, how would you like to live here, at the castle, permanently?"

"Are you serious?" Tracy asked shakily, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes. Although I will expect you to follow the laws of the Kingdom and the laws of any lands you visit. The important ones are no trespassing and respecting others possessions."

"We will!" Both girls said eagerly.

Mickey gave them a grin. "Good. Now I suggest you spend the next couple of days relaxing. You have a long while ahead of you with all the work you'll have to do for the other lands."

The two girls burst from the courtroom, excited squeals leaving their throats only when they were far enough away. They cartwheeled and danced and whooped and hollered.

Tracy was especially happy. For the first time in her life, in a place not even in her wildest dreams, she found a home with her very best friend.

It was paradise.

**Phew! Cons of Disney is officially finished!**

**Wow...guys, I can't thank you enough for all the support and ideas you have given me. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love and appreciate every one of you :D**

**And MysteryGirl, thank you for the wonderful (and evil) character of Shawn :)**

**There might be a sequel on the horizon. I just have to think up a story plot lol. I also have a one-shot in mind, so keep an eye out for that. And hey, if I have any artists out there with a dA account that would be interested in making a story cover or something for this, I would totally jump for joy and get that one-shot out sooner than normal ;)**

**Again, thank you so much!**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


	26. Epic Author Note

**Epic Author Note**

Tracy leaned over Serena's shoulder and peered curiously at the computer Serena was working on. "Whatcha doing?"

The glow from the computer screen cast across Serena's intent face. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and her lips were pursed in concentration. "AnimationNut gave me a job to do, so I'm helping her out."

The blonde frowned, offended. "How come she didn't ask me to help?"

"'Cause she prefers me over you." The raven-haired girl answered idly. She tapped one finger against the screen. "She asked the awesome people on this site to help her create an epic villain, and she got some awesome responses."

Tracy scanned each review on the rectangular screen and whistled, impressed. "You aren't kidding. So, which ones are you going to select for her?"

Serena shrugged. "I can't decide. I think Nut has an idea that incorporates some of them, though."

The blonde plopped down into the black leather chair beside her best friend. "Oh, really? Does it involve us in mortal danger?"

"Well, duh. What fun would it be if we weren't?" Serena snorted. When Tracy started to stare at her expectantly, Serena paused her fingers over the keyboard and eyed her friend. "What?"

Tracy let out a huff of annoyance, blowing her blonde bangs out of her blue eyes. "Are you going to tell me what she has planned or not?"

"She doesn't have a plan. She typically wings everything." Serena pointed out. "But I suppose I could tell you a little bit of the idea that's bouncing through her mind. She's having trouble deciding on what villains to use-and even some heroes! So the solution she came up with is this:

"**Just when life in the Disney Kingdom was going well for the two ex-cons, trouble strikes again. Two powerful villains have managed to break the barrier between the Dark Lands and the Kingdom. Both villains are determined to take down the Kingdom before the other and a war breaks out. Shadows and demons swarm down on the Kingdom, as neither sorcerer has the power to withstand such purity in the Kingdom. Due to a prophecy given by Hen Wen King Mickey tasks Serena and Tracy with saving their beloved home. Now warriors of purity, Serena stays in the Kingdom to defend the lands from the shadows while Tracy ventures into the Dark Lands with the promise that she will be able to return. There she meets a team of mysterious people...one of which will either help her or be her downfall.**"

"What the heck was that?" Tracy asked.

Serena wrinkled her nose. "A rambling summary of her future story."

"Oh...well, I guess it sounds okay. Who are these villains and mysterious characters she's talking about?"

"Well, the villains will be Lord Odotherex and his minion, created by **Knight of Renaissance of Light**. The second one will be Malovent and Kendra (demonic being) by **MysteryGirl**. The mystery characters will be Kyra and Adrian by **MysteryGirl**. She will also use Sara as a lackey for Malovent by **nightmaster000 **and another one created by **pres1111 **if **MysteryGirl **gives her permission**.**

"Geez, those are a lot of cool characters."

"Yup. All AnimationNut has to do is wait for permission, and she knows that this is a lot, and she promises there will be a good amount of Disney characters as well as OC characters. But she also would like to remind people she isn't quite sure when she will be able to start the sequel, as she wants to finish a few stories first." Serena stretched out and sighed. "I just hope Shawn doesn't come back..."

Tracy shuddered. "I hope not!"

"So readers, she appreciates all the support she's been getting, and **pres1111 **you will be getting the profile of the villain if **MysteryGirl **gives the OK. If she has forgotten anything in this, she apologizes and will correct it as soon as it is pointed out."

"Peace out!"


	27. OMG A SEQUEL?

**OMG A SEQUEL?**

"TRACY!"

Tracy jumped a foot in the air and whirled around, nearly spilling her mug of hot chocolate. "What?"

Serena raced from the computer room and danced in front. "AnimationNut has the sequel started!"

"OMG!" Tracy shrieked. "But I'm not ready to die yet!"

"Oh, you don't know if you'll die or not. Now come on! We have some protecting to do!" Serena took off and Tracy groaned.

"By the way, the sequel is titled Pros of Being Disney Guardians. See y'all there!"

**Yupp, it's up xD**


End file.
